My Immortal
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Na frente dos colegas eles agiam como inimigos, mas quando estavam só os dois, era completamente diferente. Leia pelo menos até o capítulo 3, e prometo que não se arrependerá!
1. Capítulo 1

**Nome : My Immortal**

**Descrição : Na frente dos colegas eles agiam como inimigos, mas quando estavam só os dois, era completamente diferente.**

**Rated M : Cenas para maiores de 18 anos. SLASH. Se não gosta, bye bye, se nunca leu, sinta-se a vontade para experimentar !**

**Não sei quantos capítulos serão,mas acho que vão ser muitos, vou tentar não demorar muito para atualizar (;**

**Divirtam-se.**

* * *

><p>Três garotos entraram na cabine que Harry e Ron estavam e o moreno reconheceu o do meio na hora : era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de Madame Malkin. Olhou para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que revelera no Beco Diagonal.<p>

- É verdade? – perguntou - Estão dizendo no trêm que Harry Potter está nessa cabine. Então é você?  
>- Sou – respondeu Harry. Observava os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas.<br>- Ah, estre é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle – apresenteu o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry – E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

Rony tossiu de leve, o que poderia estar escondendo uma risadinha. Harry tentou o repreender com o olhar, mas este estava olhando para o loiro. Malfoy olhou para ele e Harry soube que nada de bom sairia dali.

- Acha meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Não queria tomar partido. O garoto pálido tinha ido até ali para conhecê-lo e o moreno podia jurar que tinha perdido o momento em que eles começaram a trocar ofensas e teve a pequena impressão de que o loiro teria pelo menos se esforçado para ser educado, se Ron não tivesse rido dele.

- Você não vai demorar a descobrir que alguma famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que as outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.

Draco estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry. As pontas de seus dedos estavam dormentes e seu estômago revirava em antecipação. Já tinha ouvido falar tanto de Harry Potter. Mesmo seu pai estando do lado do Lorde das Trevas, o loiro sabia que o outro era um herói, e mesmo com seus 11 anos de idade, sabia qual lado era o certo. Ele precisava da amizade do outro.

Harry não sabia se deveria aceitar a mão do loiro. Ron tinha provocado, Draco tinha sido cruel, ele não queria inimizade com ninguém, mas sabia que independente de quem escolhesse, ficaria sem um deles. Olhou para o garoto sentado ao seu lado. Tinha conhecido Ron primeiro, e a mãe dele o havia ajudado na plataforma.

- Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado – respondeu com frieza e assim que as palavras escaparam de sua boca se surpreendeu. Não queria ter dito aquilo, ou daquela forma, desde quando era tão mal educado assim?

Draco não ficou vermelho, mas um ligeiro e adorável tom rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido.

- Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry – disse lentamente adicionando um pouco de veneno no nome do moreno.

Harry pôde perceber a mágoa nos olhos cinzentos, mas não sabia o que deveria fazer.

– A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. – assim que disse aquilo, o loiro se arrependeu profundamente, e sem olhar para o rosto de Harry, ele saiu da cabine, seguido por Crabbe e Goyle.

- Graças a Mérlin ! – murmurou Rony.  
>- Eu estou meio perdido. – admitiu o moreno.<br>- Harry, eu já ouvi falar na família dele – disse Ron sombrio – Foram os primeiros a voltar para o nosso lado depois que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinham sido enfeitiçados. Papai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Draco não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das Trevas.

O moreno formou um 'o' na boca rosada mas não disse nada.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não queria nada de bom com você.  
>- Ele parecia chateado quando eu recusei.<br>- Ele parecia irritado.  
>- Não, ele estava chateado.<br>- Como você sabe?  
>- Eu vi nos olhos dele, Ron. – respondeu com inocência.<p>

O ruivo deu de ombros e pegou uma caixa de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores.

Quando a viagem de trêm finalmente acabou, Harry encontrou Hagrid esperando os alunos do primeiro ano. Eles pegaram um barco em grupos de quatro pessoas e a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, delizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.

Chegaram a porta do castelo e ela abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa de cabelos negros e vestes verde-esmeralda.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, Profa. Minerva McGonagall – informou Hagrid.  
>- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts – disse a Profa. Minerva – O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos da sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.<p>

A professora guiava os alunos até o Salão em que a seleção seria feita.

- As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxos e bruxas extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a taça da casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivos de orgulho para a casa à qual vier a pertencer. Agora façam fila e me sigam.

Atravessaram as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão. O lugar era explêndido. Os alunos do primeiro ano foram levados até o outro extremo do saguão em frente a mesa comprida em que estavam sentados os professores.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbot !

Harry assistiu enquanto várias pessoas iam até o banquinho, colocavam o chapéu falante e eram selecionadas por ele - sabe-se lá com qual critério - para suas casas.

- Harmione Granger – a garota de cabelos armados e castanhos subiu hesitante até o assento. Harry já havia conhecido a garota no trêm.

- GRIFINÓRIA ! – o chapéu anunciou.

- Draco Malfoy ! – A professora chamou e o coração de Harry deu um salto quando ouviu o nome do loiro.

Malfoy se adiantou, gingando, o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando anunciou :

- SONSERINA !

O moreno congelou. Hagrid dissera 'qualquer casa é melhor do que a sonserina'. Então as pessoas más iam para lá... mas Draco não era mal.. era? E se... talvez...

- Harry Potter!

Quando Harry se adiantou, correu um burburinho por todo o salão.

- _Potter_, foi o que ela disse?  
>- O Harry Potter?<p>

A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu.

- _Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem, vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, ah, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar, ora isso é interessente... Então, onde vou colocá-lo? Você poderia ser grande na Sonserina. Não... ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA !_

Os alunos da Grifinória explodiram em uma comemoração. Talvez estivessem felizes por terem mais um aluno comum na casa deles, mas Harry sabia que eles estavam felizes por causa do seu nome, e por algo que nem lembrava de ter feito.

Ron foi sorteado na grifinória, assim como toda a família Weasley, e no final da seleção, o Diretor Dumbledore fez um breve discurso.

O banquete foi servido e o moreno percebeu como estava faminto. Enquanto se serviu, arriscou uma olhada para a mesa da sonserina, e viu Draco conversando animadamente com outro garoto.

Quando acabaram, os novos alunos da Grifinória seguiram Percy, o monitor, saíram, do Salão Principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore. Após andarem muito, enxergaram no finzinho de um corredor um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.

- Senha? – pediu ela.  
>- Cabeça de Dragão – disse Percy, e o retrato se inclinou para a frente revelando um buraco redondo na parede. Todos passaram pelo buraco e se viram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas.<p>

Percy indicou às garotas a porta do seu dormitório e, aos meninos a porta do deles. No alto de uma escada em caracol – era óbvio que estavam em uma das torres – encontraram finalmente suas camas : cinco camas com cortinas de veludo vermelho-escuro. As malas já haviam sido trazidas. Cansados demais para falar muito, eles enfiaram o pijama e caíram na cama.

Talvez Harry tivesse comido demais, porque teve um sonho muito estranho. Estava usando o turbante do Prof. Quirrell, que não parava de conversar com ele, dizendo que devia se mudar para Sonserina imediatamente, porque era seu destino. O turbante foi ficando cada vez mais pesado; Harry tentou tirá-lo mas ele começou a apertar sua cabeça até doer – e aí Draco apareceu, rindo do esforço dele.

Harry acordou suado e trêmulo. As palavras do chapéu seletor ecoaram na cabeça dele "_Uma mente nada má... Você poderia ser grande na Sonserina" _. Aí estava sua prova. Nem todos na sonserina eram maus. Ou pelo menos não eram antes de entrar nela. Ele estava decidido. Não deixaria que Draco ficasse no lado errado. Não sabia o por quê, só sabia que tinha que fazer algo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiii ! E então.. o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado (:**  
><strong>Eu resolvi postar hoje, por que comecei a escrever e gostei muito, mas já vou avisando que a ordem de importância das minhas fics é essa :<strong>

**1- Doces Pecados**  
><strong>2 - Almost Lovers<strong>  
><strong>3 - My Immortal<strong>

**Vou tentar não demorar com a atualização de nenhuma delas ! **

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry descobriu que haviam cento e quarenta e duas escadas em Hogwarts, umas que levavam em lugares diferentes nas sextas-feiras, outras com um degrau que desaparecia. Haviam portas que não abriam se a pessoa não pedisse com educação ou fizesse cócegas no lugar certo, e portas que não eram portas, e sim paredes sólidas que figiam ser portas. Era também muito difícil lembrar aonde ficavam as coisas, porque tudo parecia mudar frequentemente de lugar.

Os fantasmas não ajudavam em nada. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ficava sempre feliz de apontar a direção certa para os alunos da Grifinória, mas Pirraça o_ Poltergeist _despejava cestas de pápeis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés ou acertava-os com pedacinhos de giz.

Pior que o _Poltergeist, _era o zelador, Argo Filch. Ele tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a, um bicho magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha. Os estudantes a detestavam e ambição de muitos era dar um pontapé nela.

**oOo**

O primeiro dia de Harry não foi um dos melhores. Ele era o centro das atenções e todos cochichavam quando ele passava, esperava que pudesse se misturar na multidão e não ser o garoto estranho dessa vez, mas isso não aconteceu.

Mágica era muito mais que sacudir a varinha e dizer meia dúzia de palavras engraçadas. Tinham que estudar o céu toda quarta-feira à meia-noite e aprender os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas. Três vezes por semana iam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo para estudar herbologia, com uma bruxa baixa e gorda chamada Sprout.

A aula mais chata era a de História da Magia. O prof. Binns era realmente muito velho quando adormeceu diante da lareira das salas dos professores, e levantou na manhã seguinte para dar aula, deixando seu corpo para trás.

O prof. Flitwick, que ensinava feitiços era um bruxo baixinho que tinha que subir em uma pilha de livros para enxergar por cima da mesa.

A profa. Minerva não era professora para algum aluno aborrecer. Era severa e inteligente. Harry e Ron ganharam o primeiro sermão dela quando se atrasaram para a aula.

Harry ficou aliviado em perceber que não era tão atrasado assim, em relação ao resto dos primeiranistas. Muitos vinham de famílias trouxas e até os que não vinham, como Ron, não tinham tanto conhecimento.

**oOo**

Sexta-feira foi o dia em que Harry e Ron conseguiram chegar para o café-da-manhã sem se atrasarem. Foi nessa manhã que o moreno recebeu sua primeira carta. Hagrid o convidara para passar a tarde com ele.

Harry pediu emprestada a pena de Ron e escreveu na parte de trás do pergaminho '_Sim, vejo você mais tarde.'_

**oOo**

A primeira aula do dia era Poções. Seria a primeira vez que Harry teria uma aula em conjunto com a Sonserina, e que poderia manter os olhos em Draco.

Snape começou a aula fazendo a chamada, e parou no nome de Harry.

- Ah, sim – disse baixinho – Harry Potter. A nossa nova _celebridade_.

Draco Malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Harry não gostava nem um pouco daqueles armários que acompanhavam o loiro.

- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções – Snape começou – Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar a fama, a cozinhar a glória, até a enganar a morte, se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.

- Potter ! – disse de repente – O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó e uma infusão de losna?

Harry olhou para Ron que parecia tão em dúvida quanto ele. A mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar.

- Não sei, senhor.

A boca de Snape se contorceu em um riso de desdém.

- Tsk, tsk, a fama pelo visto não é tudo. Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar?  
>- Não sei, senhor.<p>

Harry tentou continuar olhando diretamente naqueles olhos negros e frios.

- Qual a diferença, Potter, entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

Harry viu pelo canto dos olhos que Malfoy se dobrava de rir.

- Não sei, senhor. Por que não pergunta para a Hermione? – alguns garotos riram. Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Simas, e este deu uma reparou que Malfoy estava o observando e nesse exato momento, parara de rir.

- Dez pontos da grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter.

As coisas não melhoraram para os alunos da grifinória na continuação da aula de Poções. Snape separou-os aos pares e mandou-os misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos. Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, de quem parecia gostar. Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas – e Harry concordava que o outro tinha talento – quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça acre e verde invadiram a masmorras. Neville conseguira derreter o caldeirão de Simas transformando-o numa bolha retorcida.

**oOo**

Quando subiam as escadas para sair da masmorra uma hora mais tarde, Harry se sentia deprimido – por que Snape o odiava tanto?

- Ânimo – disse Ron. – Snape está sempre tirando pontos de todos. Posso ir com você à casa de Hagrid?

No horário marcado, Harry e Ron saíram do castelo e atravessaram a propriedade. Hagrid morava em uma casinha de madeira na orla da floresta proibida.

**oOo**

Quando os dois voltaram ao castelo para jantar, tinham os bolsos pesados com os biscoitos horríveis de Hagrid que a educação os impedira de recusar. Harry pensou que nenhuma das aulas a que assistira até ali tinha lhe dado tanto o que pensar quanto o chá com Hagrid. Tinha encontrado uma reportagem sobre um roubo em Gringotes, no mesmo dia em que estivera lá. Será que Hagrid tinha apanhado o pacote bem na hora? Onde estava o pacote agora?

**oOo**

Harry nunca tinha pensado que encontraria alguém que odiasse mais que Duda, e era verdade, mas Draco Malfoy estava chegando perto. Era verdade também que Harry queria ajudar o sonserino, mas o garoto não lhe dava um minuto de paz. Provocava-o quando passava, falava mal da família de Ron, preocupava-se com besteiras como sangue-puro, e ria de Harry em todas as aulas de Poções, que eram graças a Mérlin a única aula que dividiam, então não tinham que se aturar por muito tempo. Ou pelo menos, não precisavam até verem um aviso pregado no salão comunal da Grifinória. As aulas de voô começariam na quinta-feira e os alunos das casas aprenderiam juntos.

- Típico – Harry murmurou - É o que eu sempre quis. Fazer papel de palhaço na frente do Draco.  
>- Você não vai fazer papel de palhaço – disse Ron – em todo caso, sei que Malfoy vive falando que é bom em quadribol, mas aposto que é conversa fiada.<p>

Draco sem dúvida falava muito de vôos. Queixava-se em voz alta que os alunos do primeiro ano nunca entravam para o time de quadribol e se gabava em longas histórias, que sempre pareciam terminar com ele escapando por um triz dos trouxas de helicópteros.

**oOo**

Harry não recebeu nenhuma carta desde o bilhete de Hagrid, uma coisa que Draco não demorara nada a notar, é claro. A coruja dele sempre lhe trazia de casa pacotes de doces e ele fazia questão de que Harry visse todos eles. Talvez fosse uma forma – muito infantil - de mostrar para o moreno o que ele estava perdendo.

Neville recebeu um pacotinho da avó. Ele o abriu excitado e mostrou para todos uma bolinha de vidro do tamanho de uma bola de gude braca, que parecia cheia de fumaça branca.

- É um lembrol – explicou ele. – Olhe, aperte assim e ele fica vermelho se você esqueceu alguma coisa – a bolinha emitiu uma luz escarlate.

Draco, que ia passsando pela mesa da Grifinória, arrancou o objeto de sua mão. Ron levantou-se imediatamente e Harry o seguiu segurando o seu braço. Minerva que era capaz de identificar uma confusão mais depressa do que qualquer professor da escola, num segundo estava lá.

- O que é que está acontecendo?  
>- Malfoy tirou meu lembrol, professora.<p>

Mal-humorado, Draco largou o objeto na mesa.

- Só estava olhando – falou saindo seguido por Crabbe e Goyle.

Harry suspirou aliviado. Draco era capaz de tirar qualquer um do sério, estava tirando até o moreno ultimamente, mas ele não queria entrar em uma briga com o sonserino, queria ter uma chance de conversar com ele, antes que pudesse odiá-lo tanto quanto seus amigos odiavam.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Hello ! Bão demais? Espero que sim ! Reviews? Também espero ! Obrigada a todos que leram ! Adoro vocês s2**

**Eu não sei nada sobre a ciência sutil e a arte exata de mudar de assunto no meio de um capítulo então por isso que esse está todo divido assim.. mas eu estou tentando melhorar (:**

**Olha só, não era para ser um trailler, mas como é mais ou menos o que eu quero que aconteça nessa fic, eu fiz esse vídeo, então assistam e me digam o que acharam, ok?**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=DaZdxag9RgE&feature=plcp&context=_qypArf6JzvL4JCDuWs=**


	3. Capítulo 3

Às três e meia, aquela tarde, Harry, Ron e os outros garotos da grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de voô. Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à floresta proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente a distância.

Os garotos da sonserina já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão.

A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinha cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como de um falcão.

- Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? – perguntou com rispidez – Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. - Vamos, andem logo.

Harry olhou para a vassoura. Era velha e tinha algumas palhas espetadas para fora em ângulos estranhos.

- Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura – mandou – e digam _'em pé'.  
>- <em>Em pé ! – gritaram todos.

A vassoura de Harry pulou imediamente para sua mão, mas foi uma das poucas que fez isso, entre elas, a de Draco. A de Hermione simplesmente se virou no chão e a de Neville nem se mexeu. A de Ron subiu imediatamente, mas ao invés de ir parar em sua mão, bateu em sua testa e voltou para o chão.

Madame Hooch em seguida, mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-las. Harry franziu o nariz e Ron ficou contente quando ela disse a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura errado havia anos.

- Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés – disse a professora – Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para a frente. Quando eu apitar... três... dois...

Mas Neville, nervoso, assustado e com medo, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo de o apito tocar os lábios de Madame Hooch.

- Volte aqui, menino ! – gritou ela, mas Neville subiu, quatro metros, seis metros. Harry viu a cara de Neville branca de medo espiando para o chão enquanto ganhava altura, viu-o exclamar, escorregar de lado para fora da vassoura e...

Um baque surdo, um ruído de fratura, e Neville caído na grama, estatelado.

Madame Hooch se debruçou sobre ele.

- Pulso quebrado – murmurou – Vamos menino, levante-se.

Virou-se para o resto da classe.

- Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto levo esse menino ao hospital! Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer 'quadribol'. Vamos, querido.

Neville, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, segurando o pulso, saiu mancando em companhia de Madame Hooch, que o abraçava pelos ombros.

Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.

- Vocês viram a cara dele?

Os outros alunos da sonserina fizeram coro.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – retrucou Parvati Patil.  
>- Uuuuu, defendendo o Neville? – disse Pansy Parkinson, uma sonserina de feições duras.<br>- Olhe ! – disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo uma coisa na grama – É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou.

O lembrol cintilou no sol quando o garoto o ergueu, e o senso de Harry tomou conta.

- Me dá isso aqui, Draco – falou Harry em voz baixa. Todos pararam de conversar para espiar.

Draco soltou uma risadinha malvada.

- Acho que vou deixá-lo em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?  
>- Me dá isso aqui ! – berrou Harry, mas Draco montara na vassoura e saíra voando. Ele não mentira, sabia voar bem, e planando ao nível dos ramos mais altos de um caravalho, desafiou :<p>

- Venha buscar, Potter !

Harry agarrou a vassoura.

- Não ! – gritou Hermione. – Vocês vão nos meter em problemas !

Harry não lhe deu atenção. O sangue palpitava em suas orelhas. Ele montou a vassoura, deu um impulso com força e subiu, subiu alto, o ar passou veloz pelo seu cabelo e suas vestes se agitaram com forças para trás – e numa onda de feroz alegria ele percebeu que encontrara alguma coisa que era capaz de fazer sem ninguém lhe ensinar – isto era fácil. Era maravilhoso.

Virou a vassoura com um gesto brusco ficando de frente para Draco, que planava no ar. O garoto estava abobalhado.

- Me dá isso aqui ! – ordenou Harry.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Draco respondeu:

- Venha buscar !

Em um movimento rápido, ele se virou para a direção contrária e começou a voar o mais rápido possível em direção ao castelo.

Harry não ficou muito para trás e o seguiu prontamente. A alegria de estar voando e a adrenalina pulsavam em suas veias e ele não conseguia pensar nas consequências.

Os dois chegaram em uma torre mais baixa, e Harry a rodeou no encalço de Draco, até que conseguiu segura-lo pelas vestes e os dois pararam atrás da torre, onde nenhum aluno podia enxergá-los do campo.

- Me entregue o lembrol, Draco – Harry disse com a voz baixa.  
>- Você acha que só por que é Harry Potter vai conseguir o que quer?<br>- Eu não... isso não é é seu!  
>- E nem seu !<br>- Mas é do Neville, e ele é meu _amigo_.

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram e um brilho de mágoa apareceu neles.

- É claro, e eu quase me esqueci que você gosta de ser amigo das classes... baixas.  
>- Draco eu...<br>- Você o que, Potter? Quer isso aqui? – perguntou balançando o lembrol – eu não vou te entregar.  
>- Não, eu.. bem, só queria dizer que.. eu não queria ter recusado sua amizade.<p>

Draco levantou o queixo.

- E por que recusou?  
>- Por que.. eu não vou escolher entre duas pessoas!<br>- Mas você escolheu, Potter.

E era verdade, ele tinha realmente escolhido Ron.

- Eu tinha conhecido ele primeiro.  
>- Eu não te entendo.<br>- Eu quero ser seu amigo.  
>- É muito tarde para isso, não acha?<br>- Não acho.  
>- Eu acho.<br>- Eu não acho.  
>- Você recusou.<br>- E agora estou pedindo que me dê sua amizade.  
>- A mesma que você recusou?<br>- Você é tão infantil assim o tempo todo?  
>- Não é assim que vai conseguir minha amizade. – dizendo isso, o loiro voou mais uma vez em volta da torre, seguido por Harry.<p>

Draco queria aceitar a amizade de Harry Potter. Mas ele não se entregaria dessa forma. Podia ser só uma criança, mas sabia como um Malfoy devia se portar. Harry não iria ganhar seu perdão tão facilmente. Ele balançou o lembrol de uma forma infantil e saiu voando em disparada mais uma vez.

E mais uma vez, Harry o seguiu sem vacilar.

- Aqui não tem Crabbe e Goyle para salvar sua pele, Draco – berrou Harry.

O mesmo pensamento parecia ter ocorrido a Draco.

- Apanhe se puder, então ! – gritou e atirou a bolinha de cristal no ar.

Harry viu, como se fosse em câmera lenta, a bolinha subir no ar e começa a cair. Ele se curvou para a frente e apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo – no instante seguinte estava ganhando velocidade num mergulho quase vertical, apostando corrida com a bolinha – o vento assobiava em suas orelhas, misturando os gritos das pessoas que olhavam – ele esticou a mão – a uns trinta centímetros do solo agarrou-a, bem em tempo de levar a vassoura à posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com o Lembrol salvo e seguro na mão.

- HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY !

Harry perdeu a animação mais depressa do que quando mergulhara. A Profa. Minerva vinha correndo em direção à turma. Ele se levantou tremendo.

- _Nunca_... em todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts..  
>- Não foi culpa do Harry, professora...<br>- Calada, senhorita Patil!  
>- Mas Draco...<br>- _Chega_, Sr. Weasley. Potter, Malfoy, me acompanhem agora.

A Profa. Minerva caminhava decidida, sem nem olhar para trás; Harry tinha que correr para acompanhar seu passo. Agora se enrascara. Não tinha durado nem duas semanas. Estaria fazendo as malas dali a dez minutos. Que iriam dizer os Dursley quando ele aparecesse à porta da casa?

Subiram os degraus da entrada e pararam na Saguão.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, eu estou completamente desapontada com os dois ! Madame Hooch deve ter sido bem direta e dito a vocês para não saírem do chão, estou certa?  
>- Sim senhora – respondeu Harry com a voz baixa.<p>

Draco ficou chocado com o tanto que Harry era um panaca. Eles tinham que negar tudo para não pegarem detenções.

Cutucou o moreno que o olhou surpreso.

- Nesse caso, detenção ! Para os dois !  
>- Mas professora -<br>- Mas nada, senhor Malfoy ! Eu os deixarei saber quando e aonde.  
>- Sim senhora – respondeu Harry, recebendo em seguida outro cutucão de Draco.<br>- Agora, me acompanhe senhor Potter. E você, senhor Malfoy, volte para o campo.

A profa. Minerva escancarava portas e marchava pelos corredores com Harry trotando infeliz atrás dela. Talvez ela o levasse até Dumbledore, mas por que Draco também não estava indo?

A professora abriu a porta de uma sala de aula.

- Com licença, prof. Flitwick, posso pedir o Wood emprestado por um instante?

Os dois garotos seguiram a professora para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia.

- Harry Potter, este é Oliver Wood. Oliver... encontrei um apanhador para você.

A expressão de Oliver mudou de confusão para prazer.

- Está falando sério, professora?  
>- Seríssimo ! O menino tem talento natural, nunca vi algo parecido. – fez uma pausa e se virou para Harry – Oliver é o capitão do time da Grifinória. – e então inesperadamente ela sorriu – seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso. Era um excelente jogador de quadribol.<p>

**oOo**

Naquela noite, Harry deixou Ron saber da novidade. Oliver queria manter Harry como uma arma surpresa, mas o moreno não iria esconder isso do seu mais novo melhor amigo. Harry também deixou Ron saber sobre seus medos; nunca tinha jogado quadribol, não sabia de nada sobre voar e tinha medo de pagar mico.

Ron, teve a _brilhante_ ideia dos dois treinarem juntos, e Harry teve uma ideia _mais brilhante ainda_ de irem treinar naquele momento.

Foi no meio da noite que Harry Potter e Ron Weasley saíram na ponta dos pés da torre da grifinória. Se esgueiraram no armário de vassouras, e saíram andando sem ter noção de suas localizações para encontrar um lugar escondido suficiente para treinarem.

Os dois não perceberam que eram seguidos por uma Hermione Granger, e a garota não percebeu que os três eram seguidos por Madame Nor-r-ra.

Foi nessa noite em que os três correram pelos corredores do terceiro andar de Hogwarts, e para se esconderem de Filch, se viram em uma sala com um enorme cão de três cabeças, que guardava um alçapão.

Os três preferiram pegar detenção do que serem pegos pelo cachorro. Filch devia ter tido pressa para procurá-los em outro lugar por que não o viram em parte alguma, mas nem se importaram – a única coisa que queriam era abrir a maior distância possível entre eles e o monstro. Não pararam de correr até chegarem ao retrato da mulher gorda no sétimo andar.

Levou algum tempo para um deles falar alguma coisa.

- Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? – perguntou Ron finalmente.

Hermione tinha recuperado o fôlego tanto quanto o mau humor.

- Vocês não usam os olhos, usam? – perguntou com rispidez – Não viram em cima do que ele estava?  
>- No chão? – arriscou Harry – eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava mais ocupada com as cabeças.<br>- Não, não estou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um alçapão. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa.

Ela se levantou olhando feio para eles.

- Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.

Hermione tinha dado a Harry algo em que pensar. O cachorro estava guardando alguma coisa... Que era que Hagrid tinha dito? Gringotes era o lugar mais seguro do mundo quando se queria esconder alguma coisa – com exceção talvez de Hogwarts.

Parecia que Harry descobrira onde o pacotinho encalombado que Hagrid retirara do cofre 713, na primeira vez em que estivera no beco diagonal, tinha ido parar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : E então? O que acharam? Eu estou particularmente muitissimo feliz com esse capítulo ! Grande, sem muitas divisões, interação entre o Draco e Harry e muito menos partes copiadas do livro ! Espero que tenham gostado.. e caso não se lembre, não foi assim que Harry e Draco ganharam a detenção na floresta proibida, e também não foi assim que acharam o Fofo! **

**Eu não ia postar este capítulo hoje, MAS, eu cheguei da escola e tive a agradavel surpresa de encontrar mais reviews e alertas, então fiquei super animada para postar mais...**

**Obrigada a todas as pessoas fofas que estão lendo essa, as outras, e a nova Sexy NEWTs ! Eu não vou demorar para atualizar as outras ta... vou tentar ser mais rapidinha.. eu até postaria agora mas tenho que ir fazer 3 provas.. urgh, me desejem sorte ! Beijos!**

**DW03 : Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha notado que essa capítulo já está começando a fugir da história original.. Beijos!**

**R E V I E W S !**


	4. Capítulo 4

Na manhã seguinte,Harry e Ron começaram a achar que o encontro com o cachorro de três cabeças fora uma excelente aventura e estavam prontos para outra. Entrementes Harry contou a Ron sobre o pacotinho que parecia ter sido levado de Gringotes para Hogwarts, e passaram muito tempo pensando no que poderia precisar de tanta proteção.

- Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa – falou Ron.  
>- Ou as duas – acrescentou Harry.<p>

Quando as corujas invadiram o Salão Principal como de costume, a atenção de todos foi atraída por um longo pacote carregado por seis corujonas. Harry sentiu tanta curiosidade quanto os outros para ver o que havia no pacote e se surpreendeu quando as corujas desceram planando e o largaram bem diante dele. Mal tinham se afastado quando outra coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima do pacote.

Harry abriu a carta primeiro, o que foi uma sorte, por que ela dizia para não abrir o pacote à mesa. O moreno teve dificuldade em esconder sua alegria e passou o bilhete para Ron.

- Uma Nimbus 2000 ! – Ron gemeu de inveja – Eu nunca nem _pus a mão_ em uma.

Os dois saíram depressa do salão, querendo desembrulhar a vassoura sozinhos antes da primeira aula, mas no meio do saguão de entrada encontraram o caminho barrado por Crabbe e Goyle. Draco tirou o pacote de Harry e apalpou-o.

- É uma vassoura – falou, atirando-a de volta a Harry com uma expressão de inveja no rosto – Você vai se ferrar desta vez, Potter, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras.

- Não é uma vassoura velha qualquer, é uma Nimbus 2000. Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260? – Ron disse, virando-se e rindo para Harry, que mantinham a expressão neutra.  
>- Que é que você entende disso, Weasley, você não poderia comprar nem metado do cabo. Vai ver você e seus irmãos têm que economizar para comprar palha por palha.<p>

Antes que Ron pudesse responder, para alívio de Harry, o professor Flitwick apareceu do lado de Draco.

- Não estão brigando, meninos, espero – falou com a voz esgarniçada.  
>- Potter recebeu uma vassoura, professor – disse Draco depressa<br>- Eu sei – respondeu o professor abrindo um grande sorriso para Harry.  
>- Para falar a verdade, foi graças ao Malfoy, que Harry ganhou a vassoura – alfinetou Ron.<p>

**oOo**

Quando eram quase sete horas da manhã de sábado, Harry saiu do castelo e se dirigiu ao campo de quadribol. Ansioso demais para esperar Oliver sem voar, ele montou a vassoura e deu um impulso. Que sensação maravilhosa – mergulhou pelas balizas, subiu e desceu pelo campo.

- Ei ! Potter, desça !

Oliver chegara. Harry pousou ao lado dele.

Naquela manhã, o moreno aprendeu tudo o que pôde sobre quadribol, e teve o seu primeiro treino.

**oOo**

Talvez fosse porque agora andava muito ocupado com o o treino de quadribol três noites por semana além dos deveres de casa, mas Harry nem acreditou quando se deu conta de que já estava em Hogwarts havia dois meses. O castelo parecia mais sua casa do que a rua dos Alfeneiros. As aulas, também, estavam se tornando cada dia mais interessantes, agora que dominara os conhecimentos básicos.

Na manhã do dia das Bruxas, eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que se espalhava pelos corredores. E, o que era ainda melhor, o Prof. Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar.

- Agora não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos ! Gira e sacode, lembrem-se ! E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também.

Era muito difícil, Harry e Simas (seu par), giraram e sacudiram o pulso, mas a pena que deviam mandar para o alto continuava parada em cima da mesa. Simas ficou tão impaciente que a empurrou com a varinha e ela pegou fogo.

Ron, na mesa do lado, não estava tendo muita sorte.

- _Vingardium leviosá! _– ordenou, sacudindo os braços.  
>- Você está dizendo o feitiço errado – Hermione corrigiu aborrecida – É vingardium le-vi-ou-sa, não leviosá !<br>- Diz você então, que é tão sabichona ! – retrucou Ron.

Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse :

_- Vingardium Leviosa !_

A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles.

- Ah, muito bem ! – exclamou o professor.

Ron estava de muito mau humor na altura que em que a aula terminou.

- Não admira que ninguém suporte ela – disse a Harry quando tentavam chegar ao corredor – Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.

Alguém deu um esbarrão no moreno ao passar. Era Hermione. Harry viu seu rosto de relance – e ficou assustado ao ver que ela estava chorando.

Ao descerem ao salão principal para a festa das bruxas, Harry e Ron ouviram Parvati contar a amiga Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro das meninas e queria que a deixassem em paz.

Harry estava revirando uma batata assada, e Ron estava parecendo sem graça, quando o Prof. Quirrel entrou correndo no salão, o turbante torto na cabela e o terror estampado no rosto. Todos olharam quando ele se aproximou da cadeira de Dumbledore, escorou-se na mesa e ofegou:

- Trasgo... nas masmorras... achei que devia lhe dizer.

Em seguida desabou no chão desmaiado.

Houve um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodirem várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Prof. Dumbledore para as pessoas fazerem silêncio.

- Monitores – disse ele com a voz grave e retumbante – levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediamente.

Eles passaram por diferentes grupos de pessoas que se apressavam em direções diferentes. Enquanto lutavam para passar por bolinho de alunos de Lufa-lufa, Harry de repente agarrou o braço de Ron.

- Acabei de me lembrar da Hermione.  
>- O que tem ela?<br>- Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui.

Ron mordeu o lábio.

- Ah, está bem – falou ríspido – Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente.

Abaixando-se, eles se misturaram aos alunos, escapuliram por um lado deserto do corredor e correram para o banheiro das meninas.

Harry fungou e um fedor horrível atingiu suas narinas, uma mistura de meias velhas e banheiro público sujo.

E em seguida ouviram – dois grunhidos baixos e passadas de pés gigantescos. Ron apontou com os olhos arregalados : no fim do corredor, a esquerda, duas coisas enormes estavam vindo em suas direções. Eles se encolheram no escuro e procuraram ver o que eram quando uma das coisas passou por um trecho iluminado pelo luar.

Era uma visão medonha. Quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto. Tinha pernas curtas e grossas como um tronco de árvore, e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enome bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão.

O primeiro trasgo parou próximo a porta do banheiro masculino, espiou para dentro e depois entrou devagar.

- A chave está na porta – murmurou Harry – Podíamos trancá-lo lá dentro! – procurou pelo outro trasgo e para seu terror, ele estava indo para o banheiro feminino. Tinham que ajudar Hermione.  
>- Boa ideia – concordou Ron, nervoso.<p>

Eles se esgueiraram até a porta aberta, as bocas secas, rezando para o trasgo não resolver sair naquele instante. Com um grande salto, Harry conseguiu agarrar a chave, bater a porta e trancá-la seguramente.

- Pronto !

Afogueadas por se livrarem de um, começaram a correr na direção do banheiro feminino, mas quando estavam quase lá, ouviram uma coisa que fez seus corações pararem – um grito alto e agudo – e vinha do banheiro masculino.

- Ah não ! – exclamou Harry, pálido.

Ouviram mais um grito.

- Vem do banheiro das meninas ! – disse Ron.  
>- Vá ajudar a Hermione, e eu vou ajudar quem quer que esteja no banheiro dos homens.<p>

Harry correu o mais rápido que pôde, girou a chave atrapalhado de tanto pânico – escancarou a porta – e entrou correndo.

Draco Malfoy estava encolhido contra a parede oposta, e parecia prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ele, derrubando as pias que estavam em seu caminho.

_O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_

- Ei, feioso ! Eu estou aqui ! – gritou como um ato de desespero.

O trasgo vinha agora em sua direção.

- Corra Draco, corra ! – mas o loiro não se mexia – vai buscar ajuda ! – o outro garoto continuou achatado contra a parede, com a boca aberta de terror.

O trasgo rugiu, e avançou para Harry que não tinha como escapar. O moreno fez então uma coisa que era ao mesmo tempo corajosa e idiota : tomou impulso e deu um salto, se agarrando no braço do trasgo. Inexplicavelmente, a varinha de Harry que estava em sua mão quando este saltou, foi parar na narina do monstro.

Urrando de dor, o trasgo se virou e agarrou Harry pelo pé, virando-o de cabeça para baixo e brandindo o bastão.

Draco pareceu sair do estado de choque nesse momento, ergueu a varinha e gritou o primeiro feitiço que veio em sua mente:

- Virgardium Leviosa !

Na mesma hora o bastão voou da mão do trasgo, ergueu-se no ar, foi subindo, subindo, virou-se lentamente – e caiu, com um barulho oco na cabeça do seu dono. O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida caiu de cara no chão, com um baque que fez o banheiro sacudir.

Harry caiu perto de Draco, sem conseguir se mover. Ele tremia sem fôlego.

- H-Harry? E-Ele está m-morto? – perguntou o loiro com a voz fraca.

Ele se virou quando não obteu resposta e viu um moreno estatelado do seu lado.

- Harry? H-Harry?  
>- Hmmmmmm?<br>- Você está bem?

O garoto se sentou e encarou Draco.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui?  
>- Eu só -<br>- E sem seus armários? Você estava indefeso e -  
>- Eu não sou indefeso ! – disse como uma criança mimada.<p>

O moreno se levantou, e foi até o trasgo, retirou sua varinha da narina dele e exclamou:

- Eca, meleca de trasgo ! – enquanto a limpava nas vestes.  
>- Eu não sou indefeso ! – exclamou de novo, tentando recuperar a atenção do outro.<p>

Harry abriu a boca para responder algo, mas logo se lembrou que Draco tinha passado alguns momentos sozinho com o trasgo, e lembrou-se também do grito que ouvira. Ele caminhou até onde o outro ainda estava encostado contra a parede e se ajoelhou do lado dele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou quietamente.  
>- Eu.. ahm.. meu braço dói. – disse levantando o braço direito.<p>

Harry segurou o braço com delicadeza, e subiu a manga da blusa para que pudesse examinar. Era muito bom em saber se um ferimento era grave ou não, tinha que cuidar de si mesmo quando estava com os Dursley. No braço do loiro, não havia nem mesmo uma marca, estava perfeito, sem arranhões ou roxos.

- Você vai ficar bem – disse.  
>- Não, está quebrado não está? Dói tanto !<p>

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Está tudo bem. Não tem nada de errado com seu braço.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos do sonserino, e Harry concluiu que deveria ser pelo medo que o outro ainda estava sentindo.

- O que eu posso fazer para melhorar? – perguntou docemente.  
>- Minha mã... nada.. não ha nada que você pode fazer.<br>- Vamos, me diga, eu só quero ajudar, Draco.

O outro mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Minha mãe costuma dar um beijo quando eu me machuco, mas não é uma coisa que você pode fazer.  
>- Não, não é – disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso.<p>

Ele olhou nos olhos do sonserino, e ainda podia ver choque e medo nas íris cinzentas. As lágrimas pararam de cair lentamente, e Harry ainda segurava o braço do loiro.

- Me mostre aonde dói – pediu.

Draco apontou para a região dolorida. Harry hesitou, e depois se curvou lentamente, plantando um singelo e rápido beijo na local indicado.

- Melhor? – perguntou.

Draco parou de chorar e enxugou o rosto. Olhou para Harry um pouco corado, antes de agradecer sussurrando.

Os dois garotos ficaram por mais um tempo sentados, sem dizer nada quando de repente, Harry se lembrou de Ron e Hermione. Levantou-se de um salto e correu até a porta do banheiro. Quando abriu, viu que na porta do banheiro feminino, estavam a Profa. Minerva, Filch e Quirrel, conversando com os seus amigos.

Ele recuou rapidamente e se chocou contra Draco. O loiro passou os braços em volta da cintura do moreno e conseguiu segurá-lo. Eles se separaram.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou.  
>- Os professores estão ali fora – Harry sussurrou.<p>

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram.

- Não se preocupe, eles estão cuidando do outro trasgo.  
>- Outro?<br>- Sim, tinham dois.  
>- O que você estava fazendo aqui, Harry?<br>- Eu vim procurar pela Hermione.  
>- Ah..<p>

Os dois esperaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Harry decidir olhar se alguém ainda estava por perto. O corredor estava livre.

- Nós já podemos ir...  
>- Que bom! – exclamou o loiro.<p>

Os dois saíram juntos do banheiro, e caminharam lado a lado até chegarem em uma parte que tinham que se separar.

- Draco? – Harry começou.  
>- Sim?<br>- Eu gostaria de ser seu amigo.  
>- Eu também, Harry.<br>- Mas isso é ótimo ! – disse o moreno esticando a mão, esperando o outro segurá-la.

Passou-se um momento de dúvida entre os dois, mas logo o loiro esticou o braço, e segurou a mão de Harry, se sentindo levemente aquecido.

- É verdade? – perguntou – é verdade que você só ganhou aquela vassoura por causa de mim?  
>- Sim. – respondeu Harry.<br>- Então é como um presente meu, não?  
>- Eu acho...<br>- Para selar nossa amizade. A vassoura é o meu presente. – disse dando um sorriso mais que alegre, e o mais verdadeiro que Harry já vira. – Mal posso esperar para ver o que você vai me dar. – acrescentou antes de se virar e ir embora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiiiiiiiii ! O que acharam? Eu amei... e isso é raro acontencer... foi bem infantil o beijinho do Harry para sarar o machucado do Draco mas eu acho tão fofo isso de 'Kiss it better' e eles só tem 11 anos... REVIEWS?**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**¹ - A gente.. me deixem em paz, eu não sabia que era de tras pra frente ta.. ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum**_

_**N/A : Muuuuuuito obrigada todos que deixaram review até agora ! Eu não tenho respondido mas estou muito contente com todas *-***_

* * *

><p>Todos mal aguentavam esperar as férias de Natal. E embora a sala Comunal da Grifinória e o salão principal tivessem grandes fogos nas lareiras, os corredores varridos por correntes de ar tinham se tornado gélidos e um vento cortante sacudia as janelas das salas de aulas. As piores eram as aulas do Prof. Snape nas masmorras, onde a respiração dos alunos virava uma névoa diantes deles e eles procuravam ficar o mais próximo possível de seus caldeirões.<p>

- Tenho tanta pena – disse Draco, na aula de poções – dessas pessoas que têm que passar o Natal em Hogwarts porque a família não as quer em casa.

Olhou para Harry ao dizer isso. Crabbe, Goyle e todos os outros sonserinos riram. O moreno sentiu lágrimas picarem em seus olhos. Era tão injusto. Não voltaria para casa por que não queria passar nenhum momento a mais do que o necessário, perto dos seus tios e de seu primo, era verdade que eles não o queriam por perto, mas Harry não queria estar perto deles também.

Ao final da aula de Poção, Harry saiu apressado, sem nem perceber que era seguido. Indo sem direção, ele se encontrou no andar da biblioteca, e esgueirou-se por uma porta à sua esquerda.

Parecia uma sala de aula fechada. Os vultos escuros das mesas e cadeiras se amontoavam contra as paredes e havia uma cesta de papéis virada – mas escorada na parede à sua frente havia uma coisa que não parecia pertencer ao lugar, alguma coisa que parecia que alguém acabara de pôr ali para tirá-la do caminho.

Era uma magnífico espelho, da altura do teto, com uma moldura dourada. Havia uma inscrição entalhada : _Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn.¹_

Harry aproximou-se do espelho , querendo mirar-se . Teve de levar a mão a boca para não gritar. Virou-se, seu coração batia com muita fúria – porque não via somente a si mesmo na imagem do espelho.

Atrás dele estava Draco. Harry suspirou para o loiro, e virou-se mais uma vez para o espelho. Ainda estavam ali. Não era Draco. Eram seus pais. Lily Evans e James Potter estavam parados bem atrás de Harry. Olhou mais uma vez para tras, desconsertado.

- Harry?  
>- Cai fora, Malfoy.<p>

O loirinho arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

- Você está bravo comigo?  
>- Não.<br>- Sim.  
>- Não.<br>- Está sim, não minta, Potter!

Com relutância e irritação, o moreno desviou o olhar dos seus pais e concentrou em Draco.

- O que você acha?  
>- É por causa do que eu falei na aula?<br>- Não importa.  
>- É claro que importa ! Tem algo te chateando e eu quero saber o que é.<br>- Não.  
>- Agora.<br>- Você não manda em mim!

Ele voltou a olhar para o espelho, esperando que o outro percebesse a deixa, e fosse embora, mas ao invés disso, ele sentiu Draco se aproximando dele.

- O que você está olhando?  
>- É um espelho.<br>- Eu sei o que é, Potter, mas você parece muito interessado.  
>- Eu.. você está vendo também?<br>- O que eu deveria estar vendo?  
>- Só.. fique aqui na frente.<p>

Ele posicionou o loiro bem em frente ao espelho e esperou.

- Então?  
>- Eu só estou vendo eu e você.<br>- Eu e.. você? Não ! Meus pais ! Você tem que ver meus pais !  
>- Eu só estou vendo eu e você, Harry.. mas você parece um pouquinho mais velho.. e eu também.<p>

Ficaram um instante em silêncio enquanto Draco contemplava a imagem.

- Você acha que isso mostra o futuro?  
>- Dificilmente.. meus pais morreram.<p>

Draco olhou para Harry e o avaliou antes de falar algo.

- Era por isso então?  
>- Hm?<br>- Que você estava chateado?  
>- Uma parte – respondeu silenciosamente.<br>- Mas é uma coisa boa, não é? Você poder vê-los.. quem sabe eles não voltam para você?  
>- Você acha que isso é possível?<br>- Eu não sei.. mas eu prometo que vou procurar em todos os lugares possíveis sobre esse espelho.  
>- Você vai?<br>- Claro que sim ! E vamos fazer isso : você não precisa me dar um presente de amizade, já que eu fui mal com você hoje na aula.

Pausou e quando o moreno não disse nada, continuou.

- Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, mas você sabe, eu sou da Sonserina e você da Grifinória, você recusou minha amizade na frente de todos -  
>- Eram só algumas pessoas!<br>- É esperado que eu te trate dessa forma. Eu tenho o orgulho Malfoy e sonserino.  
>- Isso quer dizer.. que por eu ter recusado sua amizade aquele dia, nós não podemos ser amigos?<br>- É por aí.  
>- Mas você ainda vai tentar?<br>- Claro que sim, eu não recuso desafios! Agora vamos, temos aula e eu não quero ficar ainda mais atrasado.

O moreno parou mais uma vez na frente do espelho. Draco suspirou e parou bem atrás dele, segurando levemente em seu pulso.

- Vamos Harry, você volta depois e eu terei todas as informações sobre isso.. ok?

Harry assentiu e os dois foram em caminhos separados para as aulas.

oOo

Passaram-se três dias, e durante todos os almoços, Harry foi para a sala do espelho. Draco sabia onde encontrar o moreno, mas preferiu deixá-lo ter alguns momentos a sós, mas naquela tarde foi diferente.

Ele saiu correndo pelos corredores, tentando lembrar o caminho, e depois de errar pelo menos duas vezes, ele entrou em uma sala escura, e viu Harry sentado na frente do grande e magnífico espelho.

Sentou-se do lado do moreno sem dizer nada, e por um momento os dois ficaram ali em silêncio.

- Não vai almoçar hoje?  
>- Não.. eu tenho informações para você, Potter.<p>

O garoto menor o olhou com uma carinha confusa.

- Sobre o espelho ! Se chama espelho de Ojesed.  
>- Como você descobriu?<br>- Eu tenho minhas fontes..  
>- E então?<br>- Você passa horas aqui e ainda não descobriu?  
>- Diga logo!<p>

Draco limpou a garganta, e como se estivesse lendo um livro, recitou.

- O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia olhar nesse espelho e se veria exatamente como é. Mostra-nos nada mais do que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado dos nossos corações. – fez uma pausa e olhou para Harry – Você que nunca conheceu sua família, a vê, por que esse é seu maior desejo.

- 50 pontos para a sonserina ! – ouviram uma voz calma dizer.

Os dois olharam para trás assustados, e acharam Dumbledore de pé perto deles.

- Vejo que estão aqui mais uma vez. E descobriram os prazeres do espelho de Ojesed. Parabéns senhor Malfoy, você está correto. – pausou – O espelho vai ser levado para uma nova casa amanhã, e peço para que não voltem a procurá-lo. Se algum dia o encontrar, estarão preparados. Não faz bem viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver, lembrem-se.

oOo

Entre treinos pesados de quadribol , pesquisas sobre Flamel, estudo, deveres de casa, amizades e um amigo que escondia um dragão norueguês, Harry passou um longo tempo sem poder se encontrar com Draco. Os dois só trocaram insultos em públicos e alguns esbarrões. Era difícil admitir, simplesmente pelo fato do loiro ser um mimado insuportável, mas Harry estava sentindo falta de passar algum tempo com ele.

Era difícil raciocinar quando se tratava de Draco. Mas Harry só sabia que queria e muito ser amigo do outro. Principalmente depois da descoberta sobre o espelho de Ojesed. Se o espelho mostrava o desejo mais íntimo de uma pessoa, isso queria dizer que... Draco queria muito sua amizade também ! E ele não negaria isso para o outro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¹ - A gente.. me deixem em paz, eu não sabia que era de tras pra frente ta.. ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum<strong>_

**N/A : Oiii.. o que acharam? Eu adoro o espelho de ojesed... próximo capítulo : detenção na floresta proibida hahahaha beijos ! Não sei por que eu to rindo que nem uma doida, mas eu to de bom humor hoje =D MILAGRE!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Naquela manhã, Harry e Draco receberam bilhetes à mesa do café. Diziam a mesma coisa :

_Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas.  
>Aguardem o Sr. Filch no saguão de entrada.<em>

_Profa. Minerva_

No furor provocado por achar o Espelho de Ojesed, Harry esquecera que ainda tinha detenção a cumprir. Esperou que Hermione reclamasse que aquilo representava perder uma noite inteira de revisões, mas ela não disse uma palavra.

_oOo_

Às onze horas da noite, ele se despediu dos amigos na sala comunal e desceu para o saguão de entrada. Filch já se encontrava lá – e também Draco. Harry segurou um sorriso que estava nascendo em seu rosto, e a vontade de puxar o amigo para outro lugar para que pudessem se divertir um pouco.

Era meio estranho pensar em Draco como amigo. Era de conhecimento geral que os dois não haviam começado com o pé direito, mas mesmo assim, ali estava ele, internamente feliz por ter pegado a detenção com o loiro. Afinal, não seria tão ruim assim com a companhia dele.

- Sigam-me – disse Filch, acendendo uma lanterna e levando-os para fora. - Aposto que vão pensar duas vezes antes de desobedecer novamente ao regulamento da escola, não é mesmo? – disse caçoando.

Eles caminharam pela propriedade às escuras. Harry ficou imaginando qual seria o castigo. Devia ser alguma coisa realmente horrível, ou Filch não pareceria tão contente.

A lua brilhava, mas as nuvens que passavam por ela lançavam-os na escuridão. À frente, Harry via as janelas iluminadas da cabana de Hagrid. Então, ouviram um grito distante :

- É você Filch? Ande logo, quero começar de uma vez.

O ânimo de Harry melhorou; se eles iam trabalhar com Hagrid então não seria tão ruim. Seu alívio deve ter transparecido no rosto, porque Filch falou :

- Acho que você está pensando que vai se divertir com aquele panaca. Pois pode pensar outra vez, menino. É para a Floresta que você vai e estarei muito enganado se voltar inteiro.

Ao ouvir isso, Draco deixou escapar um gemido e ficou paralisado.

- A floresta? – repetiu e não pareceu tão tranquilo como de costume – Não podemos entrar lá à noite... tem todo tipo de coisa lá... lobisomens, ouvi falar.  
>- Isto é o que pensa, não é? – disse Filch, a voz esgraniçando-se de satisfação – Devia ter pensando nos lobisomens antes de se meter em encrencas, não acha?<p>

Hagrid saiu do escuro caminhando em direção a ele, com Canino nos calcanhares. Carregava um grande arco e uma aljava com flechas pendurada ao ombro.

- Até que enfim. Já estou esperando há meia hora. Tudo bem, Harry?  
>- Eu não seria tão simpático, Hagrid – disse Filch com frieza – afinal eles estão aqui para serem castigados. Volto ao amanhecer para recolher o que sobrer deles – disse maldoso e virando-se em direção ao castelo.<p>

- Não vou entrar nessa floresta – disse Draco, e Harry ficou preocupado ao ouvir a nota de pânico em sua voz. – Se meu pai souber disso..  
>- .. lhe dirá que Hogwarts é assim – rosnou Hagrid. – Agora prestem atenção, porque é perigoo o que vamos fazer hoje à noite e não quero ninguém se arriscando. Venham até aqui comigo.<p>

Ele os conduziu até à orla da Floresta. Erguendo a lanterna bem alto, apontou para uma trilha serpeante de terra batida que desaparecia por entre árvores escuras. Uma brisa leve levantou os cabelos dos meninos, quando eles se viraram para a Floresta.

- Olhem ali, estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? Prateada? Aquilo é sangue de unicórnio. Tem um unicórnio ali que foi ferido gravemente por alguma coisa. É a segunda vez esta semana. Encontrei um morto na quarta-feira passada. Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. Talvez a gente precise pôr fim ao sofrimento dele.

- E se a coisa que feriu o unicórnio nos encontrar primeiro? – perguntou Draco, incapaz de conter o medo na voz.  
>- Não há nenhuma criatura viva na floresta que vá machucá-lo se você estiver comigo ou Canino. E siga a trilha. Muito bem, agora vamos nos separar, eu vou em direção oposta a suas. Tem sangue por toda parte, ele deve estar cambaleando desde a noite passada. Agora, se algum de nós achar o unicórnio primeiro, disparamos centelhas vermelhas, e se algo acontecer, façam o mesmo. Vamos.<p>

A floresta estava escura e silenciosa. Entrando por ela, chegaram a uma bifurcação e Hagrid tomou o caminho da esquerda, enquanto Harry e Draco tomaram o da direita.

Caminharam em silêncio, com os olhos no chão. Aqui e ali um raio de luar penetrava por entre os galhos e iluminavam uma mancha de sangue prateado nas folhas caídas. Inconscientemente, Draco estendeu o braço e agarrou a manga das vestes de Harry. O moreno sentiu então que deveria quebrar o silêncio.

- Está tudo bem – murmurou tentando acalmar o outro.  
>- Eu não estou com medo – foi a resposta em uma voz trêmula.<p>

Os dois continuaram a caminhada. Perdido em pensamentos, quando o loiro resolveu começar a falar.

- Meu pai me disse uma vez que sangue de unicórnio é extremamente raro no mercado.  
>- Porque?<br>- Porque essas criaturas são puras, é o maior ato de crueldade do mundo, ferir uma delas.  
>- Ah... e porque alguém colocaria sangue de unicórnio a venda?<p>

Draco bufou, e respondeu como se explicasse algo super fácil para uma criança.

- Para fazer poções, é claro.  
>- E como você sabe disso?<br>- Eu já disse que meu pai me contou. - ele respondeu rapidamente  
>- Hm.<p>

Harry reparou que Draco ainda segurava suas vestes.

- E eu gosto muito de Poções. – ele começou hesitante mas depois começou a tagarelar. – meu pai me ensinou tudas as poções que eu sei. Eu simplesmente amo fazer poções, mas é claro que eu só fiz as mais simples... eu quero trabalhar fazendo poções de cura, mas elas são as mais difíceis e precisam de ingredientes raros...

O moreno tentava contar quantas vezes o outro garoto repetiu a palavra 'Poções', quando percebeu que o outro deixara sua fala no ar.

- Como.. sangue de unicórnio?  
>- Sim... - foi a resposta simples.<p>

De repente algo se encaixou na mente de Harry. Ele começou a revirar os bolsos de suas vestes até encontrar o que procurava. Parou de andar abruptamente, e se ajoelhou do lado de uma poça do sangue prateado.

Lentamente ele esticou o braço em que segurava um pequeno frasco e o levou até a poça, recolhendo uma boa quantidade. O loiro assistia tudo quietamente.

Harry se levantou, tampou o frasco e o observou por um momento. Seria aquilo ilegal? Mas era para uma causa muito boa.. Poções de cura!

Estendeu o braço em direção a Draco.

- O que é isso? – o loiro perguntou.  
>- Seu presente de amizade.<br>- Mas... você não pode dar _sangue_ de presente!

O moreno suspirou.

- Então você não quer?

Draco pareceu pensar por um instante, e quando viu que Harry já estava retirando o frasquinho de seu alcance, estendeu seu braço e o pegou.

- Claro que eu quero!  
>- Você gostou então?<br>- Sim!

O sorriso que Harry abriu foi simplesmente brilhante e iluminou positivamente o humor de Draco, e ele quase se esqueceu que estava parado no meio da Floresta Proibida. _Quase_.

O corpo do moreno tensionou, seus olhos arregalaram e antes que pudesse congelar agiu por instinto segurando o pulso do loiro e o puxando para fora da trilha para que pudessem se esconder atrás de um grande carvalho, enquanto Draco tentava colocar seu presente em um lugar seguro.

- O que foi? – ele sussurrou.

Harry levou um dedo aos lábios rosados, pedindo silêncio. Os dois apuraram os ouvidos. Alguma coisa deslizava pelas folhas mortas ali perto; parecia uma capa arrastando no chão. Apertaram os olhos tentando enxergar algo, mas tão logo o barulho desapareceu.

Eles ficaram encostados contra a árvore tentando recuperar o fôlego. Aquilo tinha os assustado demais, e mais uma vez Draco estava segurando Harry, mas dessa vez ele não apertava as mangas da veste do outro, ele abraçava o braço de Harry como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e quando as batidas de seu coração normalizou, Draco murmurou:

- Obrigado.

Harry piscou confuso.

- Por?

Draco queria agradecer por o moreno não ter o empurrado quando o segurou daquela forma, e por o garoto estar tão assustado quanto ele e por não o deixá-lo sozinho ali, mas era péssimo com as palavras então simplesmente respondeu;

- Pelo presente.  
>- Ah.. De nada.<p>

Então Harry entrou pelo coração da floresta com Draco e Canino. Andaram quase meia hora, embrenhando-se cada vez mais, até que a trilha se tornou impraticável porque as árvores cresciam demasiado juntas. Havia salpicos nas raívez de uma árvore, como se o pobre bicho tivesse se debatido de dor por ali. Harry viu uma clareira adiante, através dos galhos emaranhados de um velho carvalho.

- Olhe... – murmurou, erguendo o braço para deter o loiro.

Alguma coisa muito branca brilhava no chão. Eles se aproximaram aos poucos.

Era o unicórnio, sim, e estava morto. Harry nunca vira algo tão bonito e nem tão triste. As pernas longas e finas estava esticadas em ângulos estranhos onde ele caíra e sua crina espalhava-se sobre as folhas escuras.

Harry dera um passo à frente mas um som de algo que deslizava o fez congelar onde estava. Uma moita na orla da clareira estremeceu... Então, do meio das sombras saiu um vulto encapuzado, que se arrastava pelo chão como uma fera à caça. Harry, Draco e Canino ficaram paralisados. O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se do unicórnio, abaixou a cabeça sobre o ferimento no flanco do animal e começou a beber seu sangue.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Draco soltou um grito terrível e segurou o pulso de Harry tentando puxá-lo para correr. Canino fugiu. A figura encapuzada ergue a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Harry – o sangue escorrendo pelo peito. Ficou de pé e avançou rápido para o moreno – que não conseguia se mexer de medo.

Então uma dor, como ele nunca sentira antes, varou sua cabeça, como se a sua cicatriz estivesse em fogo – ele se deu conta de braços circulando sua cintura e de uma cabeça contra seu ombro – meio cego, ele tentou se afastar da figura, cambaleando com o peso do lado do seu corpo. O que Draco estava fazendo? Então ele ouviu o sussuro desesperado.

- _Por favor, Harry, mexa-se! Eu não quero morrer porque você não consegue se mexer !_

O moreno tentou fugir da dor e da figura, queria ajudar Draco, mas era impossível, doía tanto! Ele não conseguia nem mesmo pensar. Ouviu cascos às suas costas, galopando, e alguma coisa saltou por cima deles, atacando o vulto.

A dor na cabeça de Harry foi tão forte que seus joelhos cederam e ele quase caiu de cara, mas sentiu Draco o segurar quando seus joelhos antigiram o chão.

Quando ergueu os olhos o vulto desaparecera. Um centauro com cabelo loiros prateados estava na sua frente. A cor de seus cabelos, apesar de não ser a _certa _fez Harry se lembrar de Draco ao seu lado.

O loiro tremia e seu rosto estava escondido no ombro do moreno.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou o centauro.  
>- Draco? – Harry chamou. A única resposta que recebeu foi um leve balançar de cabeça. – Sim, obrigado. O que <em>foi<em> aquilo?

O centauro não respondeu. Tinha espantosos olhos azuis, como safiras muito claras. Mirou Harry com atenção, demorando o olhar em sua cicatriz que se sobressaía, lívida, em sua testa.

- Você é o menino Potter. É melhor voltar para a companhia de Hagrid, a floresta não é segura a estas horas, principalmente para você. Eu poderia levá-lo, mas não posso carregar dois.

Ouviram o ruído de mais galopes.

- Eu vou acompanhá-los, vamos.

Começaram a andar por entre as árvores em silêncio por tanto tempo que Harry achou que o centauro – que descobriu se chamar Firenze – não queria falar com ele. Draco estava quieto, mas não estava mais agarrado em Harry. O moreno queria conversar com ele, mas tinha a impressão que o loiro não iria dizer nada na frente do centauro.

Estavam passando por um trecho particularmente denso da floresta, quando Firenze parou de repente.

- Harry Potter, você sabe para que se usa o sangue de unicórnio?  
>- Para poções de cura? – respondeu incerto.<br>- Sim e não. É uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. O sangue do unicórnio cura os piores machucados, em contato com o local em questão, mas assim que ingerido ele mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semivida, uma vida amaldiçoada, no momento em que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios.  
>- Mas quem estaria tão desesperado? – pensou em voz alta – Se a pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada para sempre, é preferível morrer, não é?<br>- É – concordou Firenze – a não ser que ela precise se manter viva o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa, algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder totais, algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer. Sr. Potter, o senhor sabe o que é que está escondido em sua escola neste momento?  
>- A Pedra Filosofal ! É claro, o elixir da vida ! Mas não percebo quem...<br>- Pedra Filosofal? – Perguntou Draco. O centauro o ignorou.  
>- Não consegue pensar em ninguém que tenha esperado muitos anos para retomar o poder, que se apegou à vida, esperando uma chance?<p>

Foi como se uma mão de ferro de repente apertasse o caração de Harry. Acima do farfalhar das árvores, ele parecia ouvir mais uma vez o que Hagrid lhe contara na noite que se conheceram : '_Uns dizem que ele morreu. Bobagem, na minha opinião. Não sei se ele ainda teria bastante humanidade para morrer'_.

- Você está dizendo – Harry falou rouco – que aquele era o _Vold_...  
>- Harry ! Não diga ! – Draco se desesperou – eu já entendi, você já entendeu, só por favor, vamos embora daqui<em>, por favor<em> !

Harry ainda precisava e queria saber mais, mas se lembrou em como Draco o segurou naquele momento em que acreditaram estar prestes a morrer, e em como ele o implorou para que se movesse.

- Tudo bem – disse suavemente.  
>- É aqui que eu os deixo – murmurou Firenze – não falta muito agora e creio que vocês querem conversar. Boa sorte, Harry Potter.<p>

Ele balançou a cabeça para Draco e foi embora galopando.

Os dois garotos começaram a caminhar lado a lado.

- Er.. Draco?

O loiro não respondeu.

- Eu sinto muito.  
>- Pelo que?<p>

O moreno parou e segurou o outro pelo pulso o fazendo virar para encará-lo.

- Eu não conseguia me mover. E senti uma dor terrível na minha cicatriz. Eu sinto muito, você poderia ter morrido e eu -  
>- Eu poderia ter ido embora. – disse quietamente.<br>- Sim... por que você não foi?  
>- Eu não poderia te deixar ali sozinho não é? Eu tinha que... tinha que... eu não sei! Eu senti como se precisasse te proteger!<p>

Harry se lançou para frente e abraçou um muito-surpreso-Draco-Malfoy.

- Obrigado – sussurrou. – Eu também vou sempre te proteger.

O loiro não teve tempo de retribuir o abraço, pois logo Harry já tinha se afastado e lhe dava um sorriso brilhante.

- Espero que não beba seu presente. – disse levemente quebrando a tensão no ar. – Não quero que fiquei amaldiçoado!  
>- A culpa será toda sua se isso acontecer.<br>- Então eu acho que deveria apenas pegar de volta, não é? – esticou o braço e pegou o frasco dentro do bolso da capa de Draco. Deu um sorriso travesso, e saiu correndo – não muito rápido – com a intenção de que o loiro o seguisse e o que os dois saíssem dali o mais rápido possível.

Draco soltou uma risada, se esquecendo de repente de onde estava e de tudo que acontecera naquela noite, seguindo Harry o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Como vocês são sortudoooooooos... eu vim aqui para escrever pelo menos mais um parágrafo (Eu tava no segundo) e acabei escrevendo tudo ! Espero que tenham gostado pq esse é um dos meus favoritos até agora... Beijos, obrigada pelas reviews, e para quem falou qeu eu dei uma desculpa no último capítulo para não ter que achar um presente legal (NÉ SR. YANN) aí está o presente.. ruuuum hahahahha**

**R E V I E W S**


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A : A parte que está toda em itálico, começa com o Harry o Ron e a Mione entrando no alçapão e acaba com ele vendo o Quirrell. Eu coloquei ela diferente porque... sei lá aushuash eu só coloquei partes das cenas, e não tudo.**

* * *

><p>- Snape quer a pedra Filosofal para Voldemort... e Voldemort está esperando na floresta... e todo esse tempo nós pensamos que o Snape só queria ficar rico – Harry andava de um lado para o outro na Sala Comunal da Grifinória enquanto contava para seus amigos o que aconteceu na floresta.<p>

- Para de repetir esse nome ! – Rony disse num sussurro de terror, como se Voldemort pudesse ouvi-los.  
>- Portanto só preciso esperar que Snape roube a pedra – continuou Harry febril – então Voldemort, vai poder voltar e acabar comigo...<p>

O céu havia clareado antes de terminarem de conversar. Foram se deitar exaustos e com a garganta ardendo de tanto falar.

_oOo_

No futuro, Harry nunca conseguiria lembrar muito bem como conseguiu prestar seus exames enquanto esperava Voldemort irromper a qualquer instante pela porta. Contudo os dias foram se passando lentamente e não havia dúvidas de que Fofo continuava vivo e bem seguro atrás da porta trancada.

Contudo, o medo e a preocupação começaram a consumir Harry. Ele estava inquieto e não conseguia se concentrar nas suas revisões. Não tinha falado com Draco desde o dia que atenderam à detenção juntos, e o loiro estava começando a lançar alguns olhares gélidos em sua direção.

Depois de um teste horrível de Poções, que não conseguiu se lembrar dos ingredientes para uma Poção do Esquecimento, ele estava no seu limite e decidiu que poderia muito bem visitar Hagrid e relaxar.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando saía da cabana do meio-gigante não estava nem um pouco mais relaxado, e sim alerta.

Tinha descoberto como passar por Fofo e ele não era o único que tinha conseguido arrancar a informação de Hagrid. Mas por sorte, sabia exatamente o que fazer, só precisaria da ajuda de seus amigos.

_oOo_

Depois do jantar, Harry, Ron e Hermione se sentaram, nervosos, a um canto do Salão Comunal. Hermione folheava suas anotações, esperando encontrar feitiços que pudessem ajudar. Harry e Ron não falavam muito.

A sala foi-se esvaziando, à medida que as pessoas iam se deitar.

- É melhor apanhar a capa – murmurou Ron, quando a última pessoa foi dormir. Harry correu até o dormitório as escuras. Puxou a capa e então seus olhos bateram no presente que Hagrid lhe dera no Natal; uma flauta. Meteu-a no bolso e voltou correndo ao Salão.

- É melhor vestirmos a capa aqui para ter certeza de que cobre nós três...  
>- O que é que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou uma voz a um canto da sala. Neville saiu de trás de uma poltrona, agarrando Trevo.<br>- Nada Neville, nada – responde Harry.

Neville olhou bem para aquelas caras cheias de culpa.

- Vocês vão sair outra vez.  
>- Não, não, não – disse Hermione – Não vamos, não. Por que você não vai se deitar, Neville?<p>

Harry olhou para o relógio da parede junto à porta. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo, Snape talvez estivesse naquele instante mesmo tocando para adormecer Fofo.

- Vocês não podem sair – disse o outro garoto – vocês vão ser pegos.  
>- Você não compreende – disse Harry – Isto é importante.<br>- Não vou deixar vocês irem – disse, correndo a se postar diante do buraco do retrato – Eu... eu vou brigar com vocês. Vem, tenta me bater ! – disse, erguendo os pulsos.

Harry voltou-se para Hermione.

- Faz _alguma coisa_! – pediu desesperado.

Ela ergueu a varinha.

- Neville, eu realmente lamento muito. _Petrificus Totalus_!

Os braços de Neville grudaram dos lados do corpo. As pernas se juntaram. Com o corpo inteiro rígido, ele balançou no mesmo lugar e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, duro como uma pedra.

- O que foi que você fez com ele? – sussurrou Harry.  
>- O feitiço do Corpo Preso – explicou infeliz.<p>

_oOo_

_Quando a porta rangeu baixinho, chegaram aos seus ouvidos rosnados surdos. Os três fucinhos do cachorro farejaram furiosamente em sua direção ainda que o bicho não pudesse vê-los._

_Harry levou a flauta de Hagrid aos lábios e a soprou. Os olhos da fera começaram a se fechar e os rosnados cessaram, estirou-se no chão completamente adormecida._

_Ron abaixou-se e puxou o anel do alçapão, que se abriu._

_Os três pularam dentro, mesmo que não pudessem enxergar o que havia ali embaixo._

_- É realmente uma sorte que essa planta esteja aqui para amortecer a queda – disse Ron.  
>- SORTE ! Olhe só para vocês dois, isso é Visgo do Diabo !<em>

_oOo_

_- Você está ouvindo alguma coisa? – Rony cochichou._

_Harry apurou os ouvidos. Um farfalhar acompanhado de ruído metálico parecia vir de um ponto mais adiante._

_- Você acha que é um fantasma?  
>- Não sei... para mim parecem asas. Podem ser passáros.. – Hermione respondeu.<br>- Eles não são pássaros ! – exclamou Harry quando chegaram em uma câmara– São chaves ! Chaves aladas, olhe com atenção. Então isso deve querer dizer... – olhou à volta da câmara enquanto os outros dois apertavam os olhos para enxergar o bando de chaves no alto – É, olhe ! Vassouras ! Temos que apanhar a chave da porta._

_Mas eram centenas !_

_oOo_

_Estavam parados na borda de um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez atrás das peças pretas, que eram todas mais altas do que eles e talhadas em um material que parecia pedra. De frente para eles, do outro lado, estam dispostas as peças brancas. Harry, Ron e Hermione sentiram um leve arrepio._

_- E agora o que vamos fazer?  
>- É óbvio não é? – falou Ron – temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado!<em>

_oOo_

_O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,  
>Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,<br>Uma das sete o deixará proseguir,  
>A outra levará de volta quem a beber,<br>Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,  
>Três de nós aguardam em fila para matar,<br>Escolha, ou ficará aqui para sempre,  
>E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:<br>Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,  
>Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas;<br>Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,  
>Mas se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga;<br>Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,  
>Nem anã nem giganta leva a morte no bojo;<br>Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda à direita  
>São gêmeas no paladar, embora diferentes à vista.<em>

_- Genial ! – exclamou Hermione – Isto não é mágica, é lógica, uma charada. A maioria dos grandes bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica, ficariam presos aqui para sempre.  
>- E nós também, não?<br>- Claro que não, me dê um minuto._

_oOo_

_- Você bebe primeiro – disse Harry – Você tem certeza de qual é qual, não tem?  
>- Positivo.<em>

_Ela tomou um demorado gole da garrafa arredondada na ponta e estremeceu._

_- Não é veneno? – perguntou o moreno ansioso.  
>- Nao... mas parece gelo.<br>- Vai logo antes que o efeito passe.  
>- Boa sorte... cuide-se...<br>- VAI !_

_Hermione virou-se e passou direto pelas chamas._

_Harry tomou fôlego e apanhou a garrafa menor de todas. Virou-se para encarar as chamas negras._

_- Aqui vou eu – disse e esvaziou a garrafinha de um gole só._

_Era na verdade como se o gelo estivesse invadindo seu corpo. Ele deixou a garrafa na mesa e avançou; enchendo-se de coragem, viu as chamas negras lamberem seu corpo mas não as sentiu – por um instante não viu nada a não ser chamar negras – então viu que estava do outro lado, na última câmara._

_Havia alguém lá – mas não era Snape. Tampouco Voldemort._

_- O senhor! – exclamou Harry._

_Era Quirrell._

_oOo_

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou a sua volta. Percebeu que devia estar na ala hospitalar. Achava-se deitado numa cama com lençóis de linho bracos e do seu lado havia uma mesa atulhada do que parecia ser a metade da loja de doces.

- Presente dos seus amigos e admiradores – disse Dumbledore assustando o moreno – Aquilo que aconteceu nas masmorras entre você e o professor Quirrell é segredo absoluto, por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?  
>- Três dias. O Sr. Draco Malfoy vai se sentir muito aliviado por você ter voltado a si, estava muitíssimo preocupado. Ele vêm aqui te visitar toda tarde, quando acha que ninguém está vendo. – sorriu – mas é claro que o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger ficarão muito felizes também.<br>- O que aconteceu com a Pedra? – perguntou Harry indo direto ao ponto.  
>- Vejo que você não vai se distrair. Pois bem, ela foi destruída.<br>- Destruída ! Mas o seu amigo... Nicolau Flamel...  
>- Ah, eu e ele tivemos uma conversinha e concordamos que assim era melhor.<br>- Mas isto quer dizer que ele e a mulher vão morrer, não é?  
>- Eles tês elixir suficiente para deixar os negócios em ordem e então, eles irão morrer. Para alguém tão jovem como vo –<p>

O diretor foi interrompido por uma batida na porta da enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala e a abriu.

- De novo ! – exclamou balançando a cabeça. – Entre logo!

Ela se moveu revelando quem havia batido. Draco.

- Bom, acredito que nem os meus privilégios de diretor, vão ser suficientes para tirar sua atenção de seu amigo, então eu já vou saindo. Cuidem-se garotos.

Eles esperaram até que o diretor tivesse saído da ala hospitalar, e que Madame Pomfrey voltasse para sua sala.

Draco andou um pouco hesitante até a cama de Harry com as mãos atrás das costas.

- Vejo que acordou – disse friamente.  
>- Er... sim...<br>- O que deu em você?  
>- Eu só -<br>- Sempre se metendo em confusões!  
>- Eu -<br>- Não consegue parar quieto no lugar! E ainda mata metade do colégio de preocupação, é um idiota!

Harry sorriu.

- Draco... você estava preocupado?  
>- Mas o que? Não! Claro que não!<br>- Eu acho que estava.  
>- E por que estaria?<br>- Hmmm eu não sei.. talvez porque você vem me visitar todos os dias..  
>- Isso não é verdade!<br>- Não?  
>- Er..<p>

Harry deu uma risadinha, seu corpo todo doeu e ele fez uma careta. Draco chegou ainda mais perto.

- O que foi? Aonde dói?  
>- Todos os lugares!<br>- Você está todo roxo!  
>- Não se preocupe. O que você tem aí atrás?<p>

O loiro corou um pouquinho. Sempre trouxe consigo um pacote de Varinhas de Alcaçuz para Harry, pois sabia que esse era o doce favorito do moreno, mas era muito mais fácil colocá-lo na pilha de doces e ir embora, entregar para ele era algo completamente diferente... e constrangedor ! Malfoys não deveriam agir assim, e muito menos se preocupar!

- Eu.. er.. trouxe para você.. hm algo.

Esticou o braço colocando o pacote em cima do outro.

Harry olhou para o pacote e deu um enorme e brilhante sorriso. Olhou para a pilha de doces do seu lado e achou mais três pacotes iguais.

- Você trouxe todos esses?  
>- Talvez – respondeu levantando o queixo.<br>- Obrigado, Draco – respondeu suavemente, com um sentimento quente se instalando em seu peito. Era muito bom ter um amigo como Draco. – eu sinto muito por ter te preocupado.  
>- Você não me preocupou.. eu só fiquei irritado.<br>- Porque? – perguntou confuso.  
>- Porque você saiu em uma aventura sem mim, claro!<br>- Oh – disse bobamente. – Ciúmes, Draco?

O loiro corou profundamente e Harry não pode deixar de sorrir diante de uma cena tão adorável.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir. Seus amigos estão prestes a chegar.  
>- Como você sabe?<br>- Eu não podia me arriscar vir aqui sem saber quando eles chegariam não é?  
>- Oh..<br>- De qualquer forma, não acho que vamos ter a chance de nos falar de novo, já que o ano acabou.  
>- Isso é -<br>- Eu sei – cortou. – Nós podemos escrever nas férias.  
>- Escrever?<br>- É... Mandar cartas!  
>- Eu nunca recebi cartas de nenhum amigo antes.<p>

O loiro sorriu abertamente.

- Então eu te mandarei sua primeira carta, espere por ela.  
>- Eu vou.<br>- Te vejo por aí, Harry. – ele deu um apertão encorajador no braço do outro, e foi retribuido com um gemido de dor.

Silenciosamente, o loiro levantou o braço direito de Harry, o examinando. Enclinou-se e depositou um beijo em cima de uma marca roxa. Corando um pouco e sem dizer nada, ele se virou e saiu da ala hospitalar, só olhando para Harry quando foi fechar a porta.

_oOo_

Harry desceu para a festa de fim de ano sozinho aquela noite. O salão estava decorado com as cores da sonserina, verde e prata, para comemorar sua conquista do campeonato das casas pelo sétimo ano consecutivo. Draco deveria estar muito contente.

Dumbledore chegou alguns instantes depois do moreno e a algazarra foi serenando.

- Mais um ano que passou ! – disse o diretor alegremente – E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete. E que ano tivemos ! Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas que antes... vocês têm o verão todo para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo.

- Agora, pelo que entendi, a taça das casas deve ser entregue e a contagem dos pontos é a seguinte : em quarto lugar Grifinória, com trezentos e doze pontos; em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinquenta e dois pontos; Corvinal com quatrocentos e vinte e seis e Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.

Uma tempestade de pés de mãos batendo irrompeu da mesa da Sonserina. Seria uma cena nauseante para Harry se este não estivesse assistindo fascinado, um Draco alegre.

- Sim senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levar em conta os recentes acontecimentos.

A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio.

- Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir . Sim... Primeiro : ao Sr. Ronald Weasley...

O rosto de Ron se coloriu de vermelho vivo.

- ... pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinquenta pontos.

Os vivas da Grifnória quase levantaram o teto encantado.

- Segundo : à Senhorita Hermione Granger... pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo a Grifinória cinquenta pontos.

Hermione escondeu o rosto nos braços, os alunos da casa do leão não cabiam em si de contentes.

- Terceiro: ao sr. Harry Potter. – A sala ficou mortalmente silenciosa. – Pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória, sessenta pontos.

A balbúrdia foi ensurdecedora. Grifinória agora estava empatada com a Sonserina.

- Existe todo tipo de coragem – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – É preciso muita audácia para enfrentar nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao Sr. Neville Longbottom. O que significa, que precisamo fazer uma pequena mudança na decoração.

E, dizendo isto, bateu palmas. Num instante, os panos verdes se tornaram vermelhos e, os prateados, dourados; a grande serpente da Sonserina desapareceu e o imponente leão da Grifinória tomou o seu lugar.

Até a Corvinal e Lufa-lufa estavam comemorando a derrota dos Sonserinos, os quais gritavam insultos e reclamavam do velho diretor. Todos estavam extremamente irritados e indignados, menos um certo sonserino, que apesar de aparentar raiva, por dentro estava extremamente orgulhoso de seu amigo Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : UM ANO PARA ACABAR ESSE CAPÍTULO ! UFA! Hahahah espero que tenham gostado por que deu um pouquinho de trabalho ! Acabamos com o primeiro ano dos dois ! Finalmente agora eles podem envelhecer um pouquinho e se pegarem ! Ok ok, doze anos ainda é muito jovem.. mas eles não tem que ser TÃO inocentes... né? Eu não era... rum !**

**O que vocês acharam das mudanças no site? E o que acharam da fic até agora? O que acharam da capa que eu escolhi ? Deixem REVIEWS me contando !**


	8. Capítulo 8

_Harry,_

_Como vai? Eu espero que você esteja se divertindo tanto quanto eu nessas férias. Eu estou na França com a minha família e tudo é maravilhoso! Claro que não é a primeira vez que venho aqui, mas mesmo assim, continuo ficando maravilhado por cada canto. Você já visitou a França? Espero que não por que um dia, eu vou te trazer aqui e quero ver sua cara quando olhar para a Mansão que minha família comprou!_

_Aposto que você já está se empanturrando de doces, mas eu mandei um pacote com as melhores balas da França que eu comprei na melhor loja do mundo ! Eu também vou te levar nela um dia e aí fica mais fácil de saber quais são seus doces favoritos! Feliz Aniversário!_

_Nos vemos em breve._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry observava a voltinha do 'D' pela milésima vez.

Suas férias estavam sendo uma droga, mas é claro que não podia esperar nada diferente estando com os Dursley – _Não vou tolerar a menção da sua anormalidade debaixo do meu teto! _– seu aniversário também havia sido terrível, o pior de todos, mas de alguma forma, o fato de Draco ter se lembrado havia iluminado seu dia.

O moreno não se lembrava de ter mencionado seu aniversário para o loiro, mas não ficou muito tempo pensando nisso, já devia saber que Draco sempre conseguia descobrir o que queria.

Mas tirando o fato de Draco ter mandado uma carta, Harry ficou sem contato com o mundo mágico, ás vezes se pegava imaginando se tudo havia sido um sonho,mas então agarrava a carta e se sentava perto da gaiola de Edwiges.

Ron e Hermione não fizeram contato e até mesmo esqueceram o aniversário do moreno – _parabéns para mim... parabéns para mim...- _e ele teve que passar a noite fingindo que não existia para não atrapalhar a vidinha de sua 'família'.

Porém, quando ele tinha entrado no quarto encontrou uma criatura – _Dobby meu senhor, apenas Dobby, o elfo doméstico_ - na sua cama, ela escorregou e fez uma reverência tão exagerada que seu nariz fino e comprido encostou no tapete, ela vestia uma coisa parecida com uma fronha velha, com fendas para colocar os braços e as pernas.

Aquela noite tinha sido a mais bizarra e a pior da vida de Harry. O elfo doméstico tentou impedir o moreno de voltar para Howarts, dizendo que seria perigos,o – _eu preciso ir para casa_ – que havia uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem na escola, mas quando o moreno se recusou a prometer, a criaturinha tinha descido as escadas e acabado com o pudim de tia Petúnia na frente de convidados importantes.

A culpa, claro, tinha caído sobre Harry e Tio Válter tinha ficado furioso, na manhã seguinte, ele havia instalado grades na janela do moreno e uma portinhola na porta do quarto, para que pudesse empurrar pequenas quantidades de comida para dentro,e Harry só saia de manhã e de noite para usar o banheiro.

E agora, ali estava ele, três dias depois, lendo a carta de Draco mais uma vez, esperando anciosamente para o dia de ir para Hogwarts e com a barriga roncando.

O moreno colocou o pergaminho cuidadosamente em cima da sua 'escrivaninha', e mergulhou em um sono agitado.

Sonhou que estava sendo exibido em um zoológico, com uma etiqueta presa à gaiola que se lia : BRUXO MENOR DE IDADE. As pessoas o observavam por trás das grades, faminto e fraco, deitado numa cama de palha. Ele viu o rosto de Dobby na multidão e gritou por ajuda – _Harry Potter está seguro aí dentro! – _mas o elfo não o ajudou. Então os Dursley apareceram e sacudiram as grades da gaiola, rindo dele.

- Parem – murmurou Harry enquanto o barulho das grades martelava em sua cabeça dolorida – Me deixem em paz... parem com isso... estou tentando dormir...

Ele abriu os olhos. O luar entrava pelas grades da janela. E alguém o espiava por elas : alguém de rosto sardento, cabelos vermelhos e nariz comprido.

Rony Weasley se achava do lado de fora da janela de Harry.

- Rony ! – murmurou Harry, deslizando furtivamente até a janela e abrindo-a de modo de que pudessem conversar através das grades. – Rony, como foi que você...

O queixo de Harry caiu quando o impacto do que via o atingiu por inteiro. Rony estava debruçado na janela traseira de um velho carro turquesa, estacionado _no ar_. No banco dianteiro sorriam para Harry, Fred e George, os irmão gêmeos de Rony.

- O que é que está acontecendo? – perguntou o ruivo – Por que você não tem respondido ás minhas cartas? Convidei-o para nos visitar umas doze vezes! Viemos levá-lo para casa conosco.

- Mas vocês não podem me tirar usando mágica...  
>- Não precisamos – disse Rony, indicando com a cabeça o banco dianteiro do carro e sorrindo – Você esqueceu quem foi que eu trouxe comigo?<br>- Amarre isso nas grades – mandou Fred, atirando a ponta de uma corda para Harry. – dê distância.

Harry recuou para as sombras. O carro roncou cada vez mais alto, e de repente, com um ruído de trituração, as grades foram totalmente arrancadas da janela, enquanto Fred continuava a subir no ar. Harry correu à janela e viu as grades balançando a pouco mais de um metro do chão. Rony, ofegante, puxou-as para dentro do carro. Harry estava ansioso, mas não vinha o menor ruído do quarto dos Dursley.

Depois que as grades foram guardadas no banco traseiro do carro, ao lado de Rony, Fred deu a marcha ré até chegar o mais próximo possível da janela de Harry.

- Entre – convidou Rony  
>- Mas todo o meu material de Hogwarts... minha varinha... minha vassoura...<br>- Onde estão?  
>- Trancados no armário embaixo da escada, e não posso sair deste quarto -<br>- Não tem problema – disse George – Saia da frente, Harry.

Fred e George entraram no quarto de Harry pela janela, feito gatos. Geoge tirou um grampo do bolso e começou a arrombar a fechadura.

A porta fez um clique e se abriu.

- Então vamos apanhar o seu malão, e você pega o que precisar do seu quarto e passa para o Rony – murmurou George.

Harry correu pelo quarto reunindo seus pertences e passando-os para Rony pela janela, ele pegou a carta de Draco, dobrou-a cuidadosamente e a enfiou no bolso da sua calça. Então, foi ajudar Fred e George a carregar o malão pelo quarto até a janela aberta. Fred pulou a janela de volta ao carro para puxar o malão enquanto Harry e George o empurrava pelo lado de dentro. Poucou a pouco o malão deslizou pelo buraco.

Tio Válter tossiu.

- Mais um pouquinho – arfou Fred, que estava puxando o malão – Mais um bom empurrão...

Harry e George jogaram os ombros contra o malão e ele deslizou da janela para o assento traseiro do carro.

- Muito bem, vamos – cochichou George.

Mas quando Harry subiu no parapeito da janela ouviu um guincho alto atrás dele, seguido imediatamente pela voz trovejante do Tio Válter.

- ESSA CORUJA DESGRAÇADA !  
>- Eu esqueci a Edwiges !<p>

Harry precipitou-se de volta ao quarto na hora em que a luz do corredor se acendeu, agarrou a gaiola, correu à janela e passou-a a Rony. E estava subindo de volta na cômoda quando o Tio Válter socou a porta destrancada e ela se escancarou.

Por uma fração de segundo, ele parou emoldurado pela porta, em seguida deixou escapar um urro como o de um touro enfurecido e atirou-se contra Harry prendendo-o pelo tornozelo.

Rony, Fred e George agarraram os braços do moreno e o puxaram com toda a força que tinham.

- Petúnia ! – berrou – Ele está fugindo ! ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO !

Mas os Weasley deram um puxão gigantesco e a perna de Harry se soltou da garra do tio e o moreno entrou no carro.

- Pé na tabua, Fred ! – gritou Rony, e o carro disparou em direção à lua.

Harry não conseguia acreditar ! Estava livre!

- Então, qual é a história? – Rony perguntou impaciente. – O que aconteceu?

Harry contou tudo sobre Dobby, o aviso que ele dera e o desastre com o pudim.

- Muito esquisito – disse Fred. – Elfos domésticos têm poderes mágicos próprios, mas em geral não podem usá-los sem permissão dos donos. Calculo que o velho Dobby foi mandado para impedir que você voltasse a Hogwarts. Alguém deve ter feito uma brincadeira. Você pode imaginar alguém na escola que tenha raiva de você?

- Claro ! – disse Rony – Draco Malfoy! Ele odeia Harry.  
>- O filho de Lúcio Malfoy? Já ouvi papai falar dele, era um grande seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem! E quando ele desapareceu, Lúcio voltou dizendo que nunca tivera intenção de fazer nada. Um monte de bosta... Papai acha que ele fazia parte do círculo íntimo de Você-Sabe- Quem.<p>

Harry já ouvira esses comentários sobre a família Malfoy antes. Ele não gostava nem um pouco, não sabia o que era mentira ou verdade, mas sabia que Draco não o odiava e que o loiro não era seu pai, e isso era suficiente.

Não deu voz aos seus pensamentos, mas colocou sua mão dentro do bolso e segurou a carta com força, mal podendo esperar para poder ver o loiro e passar um bom tempo com ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Esse ficou curtinho né? E corrido ! Prometo que tento fazer o próximo beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem maior se vocês deixarem reviews para mim *0***


	9. Capítulo 9

A vida na Toca era a mais diferente possível da vida na rua dos Alfeneiros. Os Dursley gostavam de tudo limpo e arrumado; a casa dos Weasley era cheia de coisas estranhas e inesperadas. O que achou mais estranho de tudo era o fato de que todos pareciam gostar dele. Só três pessoas na sua vida inteira tinham demonstrado algum afeto : Ron, Hermione e Draco.

A Sra. Weasley se preocupava com o estado das meias dele e tentava forçá-lo a repetir a comida três vezes por refeição. O Sr. Weasley gostava que Harry sentasse ao lado dele à mesa do jantar, para poder bombardeá-lo com perguntas sobre a vida com os trouxas, pedindo-lhe para explicar como funcionavam coisas como tomadas e telefones.

Harry recebeu notícias de Hogwarts, numa bela manhã, cerca de uma semana depois de chegar à Toca. Ele e Ron desceram para tomar café e encontraram o Sr. a Sra. Weasley e Gina já sentandos à mesa da cozinha. No instante em que viu Harry, Gina sem querer derrubou a tigela de mingau no chão fazendo um estardalhaço. A garota parecia muito propensa a derrubar coisas sempre que Harry entrava. Ela mergulhou debaixo da mesa para apanhar a tigela e reapareceu com o rosto corado. Harry, fingando não notar, sentou-se e aceitou a torrada que a Sra. Weasley lhe oferecia.

- Cartas da escola – disse o Sr. Weasley, passando a Harry e Rony envelopes idênticos de pergaminho amarelado.

Durante alguns minutos fez-se silêncio enquanto todos liam as cartas.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry e Ron receberam uma carta de Hermione, mas o moreno não recebeu nenhuma outra notícia de Draco.

oOo

Usando a rede de Flu pela primeira vez na vida, Harry se viu no lugar errado. Estava tentando ir para o Beco Diagonal fazer suas compras para o ano escolar junto dos Weasley e Hermione, mas estava em um lugar completamente diferente.

Quanto mais cedo saísse dali, melhor. Com o nariz doendo por causa da batida que sofreu na lareira, Harry se encaminhou depressa e silenciosamente para a porta, mas antes que cobrisse metade da distância, duas pessoas apareceram do outro lado da vitrine da loja – e uma delas era a pessoa que Harry mais sentira falta durante as férias : Draco Malfoy.

Harry olhou depressa em toda volta e viu um grande armário preto à esquerda : correu para ele e se fechou dentro, deixando apenas uma frestinha na porta para espiar. Segundos depois uma soneta tocou e o moreno soube que Draco estava na loja, mas o armário estava mais no fundo e dali não conseguia enxergar o loiro.

O Sr. Malfoy tocou uma campainha em cima do balcão antes de se virar para o filho e dizer:

- Não toque em nada, Draco.

O loiro acenou para o pai e começou a explorar a loja. Os lugares que o seu pai o levava eram assustadores, com objetos escuros que ele não se atrevia a tocar, mas eram ótimos lugares para fingir que estava em uma aventura. Ele explorava o lugar e fingia derrotar os bruxos do mal, embora na sua idade já sabia que deveria derrotar os bruxos do bem.

Mas Harry lutava para o lado do bem. Sempre em sua imaginação, Harry aparecia lutando no lado do bem e o loiro não conseguia se ver no lado contrário.. era imposs-

Uma mão agarrou a capa de Draco e o garoto por pouco não gritou, poderia ser qualquer coisas dentro de uma loja maluca daqueles. Foi puxado para dentro de um enorme armário escuro.

Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a escuridão e então finalmente ele pôde enxergar.

- Harry? – sussurrou, não se atravendo a acreditar.

O moreninho abriu um sorriso brilhante.

- Eu recebi sua carta. – disse simplesmente.  
>- É assim que me responde?<br>- Não.. – riu – eu peguei a rede de Flu para o Beco Diagonal e vim parar aqui.  
>- Mas – draco pausou por um instante e então gargalhou.<p>

Mesmo com Draco rindo dele, Harry não pode evitar de rir também, a gargalhada do outro era deliciosa, e foi ali, naquele armário empueirado, que o moreno decidiu que faria de tudo para ouvir Draco rindo daquela forma livre mais vezes. O sorriso do outro era eletrizante.

Porém uma voz fria o cortou.

- Silêncio Draco!

O loiro parou de rir no mesmo instante.

- Você veio comprar seu material?  
>- Sim. E você?<br>- Também. Meu pai prometeu comprar para mim um presente.  
>- Isso é ótimo. – sorriu. – Draco.. você sabe como eu chego no Beco Diagonal?<br>- É simples.

Harry esperou mas Draco não continuou.

- E?  
>- Espere eu sair com meu pai e nos siga.<br>- Oh.. okay..  
>- Draco, vamos embora. – Lucius falou.<p>

O loirinho se apressou em sair do armário.

- Espere um pouquinho e depois saia. Nós provavelmente vamos nos encontrar em alguma loja, então te vejo daqui a pouco. Você estará pronto?  
>- Para?<br>- Para atuar claro.. eu estou com meu pai e você está..  
>- Com os Weasley.<br>- Certo. – disse fazendo uma cara estranha. – eles não sabem que somos amigos.  
>- Sim...<br>- Vamos manter desse jeito.

Dizendo isso o loirinho fechou as portas do armário. Levemente magoado, Harry esperou um minuto e saiu do armário, depois da loja e rapidamente conseguiu achar os Malfoy no meio da multidão, era impossível não vê-los.

Segredo.. Draco queria manter a amizade deles em segredo.. tudo bem, se era isso que queria, era isso que ia ter.

Harry não entendia.. tudo bem, tinha toda aquela bobeira de lado bom e lado ruim, e muitos achavam que Draco estava no ruim, mas... será que ele tinha vergonha de ser amigo de Harry? O moreno sabia que não andava muito bem vestido.. e que seu cabelo era uma bagunça ao contrário do de Draco que sempre estava impecavelmente penteado para trás.. e seus óculos eram esquisitos assim como sua cicatriz,mas...

Não importava.. Harry tinha outros amigos que não tinham vergonha dele.. Ron e Mione teriam que aguentá-lo por muito mais tempo agora..

Mas não podia deixar Draco de lado.. o loiro gostava dele pelo menos um pouco não é?

Depois de ir para a Floreios e Borrões e ver a indiferença com que Draco o tratou, Harry obteve sua resposta. Mas talvez.. se ele pelo menos tentasse ser um pouco mais.. arrumado, Draco teria orgulho de ser amigo dele.. e Harry também poderia melhorar suas notas, iria ser tão bom quanto o loiro e assim ele não teria motivos para ter vergonha. Certo.

Até o dia de ir para Hogwarts chegar, Harry não tirou o sorriso de Draco da cabeça. Não iria desistir do loiro, já tinha um plano e iria melhorar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Lixo, lixo, lixo total! Mas eu não sabia o que fazer nesse capítulo :s Sorry.. e desculpem também pelo pequeno hiatus ! Prometo que vou tentar melhorar... reviews?**


	10. Capítulo 10

- Me deixa em paz, Potter!  
>- Você é um idiota, Malfoy!<p>

Se uma coisa havia ficado em evidência durante o primeiro ano dos garotos em Hogwarts, era a aparente inimizade deles, mas se havia restado alguma dúvida, agora ela não existia mais.

Era realmente preocupante a maneira que eles se comportavam perto do outro, mas não era sem fundação.

Draco Malfoy havia inocentemente planejado uma forma de 'sequestrar' Harry durante a viagem de trêm, porque depois de encontrar o garoto quando faziam compras mal pôde conter a saudade. Considerava o moreno um de seus amigos mais especiais, na verdade, sentia como se ele fosse seu único amigo verdadeiro.

Imagine a surpresa do loiro, quando este não encontrou o amigo dentro do trêm. E imagine quando ele percebeu que o amiguinho ruivo dele também não estava lá. Era impossível segurar a onda de ciúmes, e Draco ficou de mau-humor o resto da viagem.

Quando chegara no castelo, havia ficado um pouquinho mais animado, mas qualquer sinal de bom-humor desapareceu quando o moreno e o ruivo não apareceram no jantar.

'_Tudo bem' _ele pensara '_Se o Potter prefere passar o tempo dele com aquele Weasel, eu não me importo.' _E assim, o loiro não tentou contatar Harry nenhuma vez. Continuou agindo normalmente – tratando o moreno mal em público – e o ignorando quando se viam sem ninguém por perto. Afinal, se Harry quisesse algo com ele, teria que procurar.

Percebeu que as notas do moreno estavam consideravelmente melhores. E tentou se convencer que Harry não o procurava porque estava muito ocupado estudando – já que era muito necessário.

Os boatos de que Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley haviam chegado na escola de carro voador e 'lutado' contra o salgueiro haviam chegado ao seu ouvido, assim como os boatos que diziam que Ronald Weasley havia resgatado Harry Potter da casa de seus tios com o tal carro durante as férias.

O loiro tentou ser positivo, tentou acreditar que o outro garoto estava ocupada estudando, ocupado com as detenções - já que Harry havia conseguido uma detenção com o novo professor de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas, Lockhart. O professor era patético, além de não saber nada, ele amava a fama de Harry - e muito distraído com os recentes acontecimentos, mas tudo mudou no dia que estava em seu Salão Comunal conversando com seus melhores amigos e eles começaram a se transformar ; uma cicatriz e cabelo ruivo. Então era assim. Harry desconfiava dele. Desconfiava que ele tinha algo a ver com as pessoas – e animais – petrificados.

Desde então, Draco havia se comportado da pior maneira possível. Sendo o perfeito sonserino e o perfeito Malfoy, mas ainda não conseguia odiar o moreninho.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, POTTER?  
>- QUAL É O SEU?<p>

No início do segundo ano escolar, Harry colocou seu plano em ação. Estudou muito mais do que estava acostumado, suas notas melhoraram bastante, e estavam quase boas o suficiente para Draco se orgulhar.

O único problema era que não estava tendo muito tempo com o loirinho. O ano estava muito corrido ! E quando tentou se aproximar de Draco na primeira semana de aula, o garoto estava completamente fechado .

Em público, o loiro o tratava ainda pior do que de costume e fazia cometários cruéis que muitas vezes fizeram o moreno derramar algumas lágrimas.

Ron e Hermione diziam para Harry que Draco não valia a pena, que o moreno não devia deixar os comentários do outro o atingir daquela forma, e o garoto ruivo insistia que o amigo deveria retrucar e ser ainda pior, mas ele não conseguia.

Durante as aulas, Harry percebia os olhares de Draco o queimando, e muitas vezes percebia o desprezo com que o outro encarava Ron e Mione, o fato de o loiro não mostrar desprezo em direção a Harry, manteve a esperança viva dentro do moreninho.

Ele não sabia quando aquilo tinha começado, mas tinha quase certeza que tudo era por causa de ciúmes do outro, mas realmente, a culpa não era dele ! Se Draco pudesse admitir que era amigo de Harry, eles teriam muito mais tempo juntos, e não haveria motivos para ciúmes.

E o moreno ainda estava se esforçando tanto ! Durante a visita no Beco Diagonal, ele foi até seu cofre, retirou algum dinheiro e comprou roupas próprias. Já não usava mais as roupas emprestadas e largas de seu primo, e isso era fácil de notar, suas notas estavam melhores, e ele estava até tentando aprender mais sobre o mundo mágico e suas regras, mas o loiro simplesmente não reparava, ou não notava.

Até que um dia, os dois foram obrigados a se encararem. Ficaram frente a frente, e seus olhares se encontraram.. tanta coisa para ser dita.. mas Harry sentiu uma pontada no coração quando enxergou o ódio nos olhos de Draco. Os dois ergueram as varinhas, e começaram a duelar.

Era uma ironia do destino, que o professor Lockhart tivesse escolhido Harry e o professor Snape tivesse escolhido Draco para duelarem na frente da classe. As coisas ficaram péssimas quando o loiro conjurou uma cobra e Harry conversou com ela.

Não sabia que tinha essa habilidade, mas a escola estava contra ele, e Draco o acusara de abrir a Câmara Secreta.

Tinha ficado cansado de toda essa briga estúpida que se estendera por tempo demais, sentia saudade de seu amigo, e sabia que aceitaria até a amizade escondida, se pelo menos pudesse recuperar a amizade antiga que tinham, então decidiu conversar com o loiro, mas até agora, só havia conseguido fazer o outro ficar ainda mais irritado, e os dois gritavam nos corredores vazios do terceiro andar.

- EU NÃO TENHO NENHUM PROBLEMA!  
>- ENTÃO PORQUE ESTÁ AGINDO ASSIM?<br>- EU NÃO SEI, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERGUNTA PARA O SEU AMIGUINHO WEASEL?  
>- RON?<br>- OU QUE TAL A SANGUE-RUIM DA GRANGER?  
>- VOCÊ TEM QUE PARAR DE CHAMAR A HERMIONE ASSIM!<br>- TALVEZ O QUERIDO PROFESSOR LOCKHART! OU ENTÃO QUEM SABE A SUA LEGIÃO DE FÃS!  
>- FÃS? VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU ATÉ AGORA QUE ESTÃO TODOS CONTRA MIM? E A CULPA É TODA SUA!<br>- NÃO ME CULPE SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM AMIGOS!

Harry respirou fundo. Aquilo já estava saindo do controle. Queria recuperar a amizade do outro, e não piorar as coisas.

- Eu não quero brigar mais.  
>- Então o que você quer?<br>- Eu quero sua amizade.  
>- É meio tarde para isso, não acha?<br>- Não! Claro que não, Draco. Eu quero saber o que foi que eu fiz para você estar tão bravo comigo.

O loiro pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

- Você realmente não sabe?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e esperou.

- Você me espionou.  
>- Eu não... eu não entendo...<br>- Você e seu amiguinho Weasel, entraram no meu Salão Comunal e me espionaram, caso não se lembre.  
>- Eu não.. eu não queria ter feito aquilo.<br>- Ah não?  
>- Não ! o Ron.. ele me convenceu.. ele acha que você tem alguma coisa a ver com a Câmara Secreta e-<br>- O Ron isso, o Ron aquilo! Eu sabia desde o início que ele ia te colocar contra mim !  
>- Ele não me colocou contra você, ninguém nunca vai ficar entre nós!<br>- Então porque você prefere ele?  
>- Eu não prefiro ele, Draco!<br>- Você passa o tempo inteiro com ele!  
>- Isso é porque nós não temos que esconder nossa amizade!<br>- O que você quis dizer com isso?  
>- Nada, só que eu acho que seria muito mais fácil se pudéssemos ser amigos em público! Eu estou tentando melhorar em tudo, nas minhas roupas, nas minhas notas, em tudo, para você não ter que ter vergonha de mim!<br>- Mas Harry... eu.. eu nunca tive vergonha de você.  
>- Não?<br>- Não.  
>- Então porque... ?<br>- Você é tão estúpido assim? É perigoso, Harry! Todos na sonserina odeiam você, você não sabe como as coisas acontecem lá.. é _perigoso_!  
>- Isso quer dizer que você pode se machucar?<br>- Sim!

O moreno abriu um sorriso brilhante, se esquecendo de todas os insultos trocados e dos meses de silêncio entre os dois. Ele acabou com a distância, e deu um abraço em Draco.

- Eu achei que você tinha vergonha de mim.  
>- Nunca.. – respondeu o loirinho o abraçando de volta.<br>- Então porque?  
>- Eu não sei...<br>- Draco.. você está com ciúmes dos meus amigos?

Ouvindo a pergunta do amigo, Draco se soltou do abraço.

- Mas é claro que não. – Harry riu com a resposta.  
>- Eu acho que sim.<br>- Não, eu não sinto ciúmes de ninguém.  
>- Eu arrumei um amigo ciumento!<br>- Se você disser isso mais uma vez, pode tirar a palavra 'amigo' dessa frase.

O moreno riu mais uma vez, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso.

- Eu sinto muito, por ter ido com o Ron te espionar.  
>- Tudo bem, só me prometa que não vai deixar ele te colocar contra mim.<br>- Eu prometo. E prometo também que vamos passar mais tempo juntos, ok?  
>- Ok. Me desculpe pelo acidente da cobra, e por ter falado com a escola que você abriu a Câmara Secreta.. acho que realmente é minha culpa eles estarem contra você.<br>- Está tudo bem.  
>- Não se acostume, Potter.. não é sempre que um Malfoy se desculpa ou admite que está errado.<br>- Então além de serem ciumentos, vocês estão sempre certos?  
>- Eu <em>não sou ciumento<em>, e não foi isso que eu disse.

Rindo, Harry se aproximou e abraçou Draco mais uma vez.

- Eu senti sua falta.

O loiro não respondeu, mas o apertou um pouco, e Harry entendeu que ele também sentira a sua.

- Draco?  
>- Hmm?<br>- Será que nós podemos parar de brigar na frente de todo mundo? É só que me deixa um pouco confuso, conhecer dois de você.  
>- Tudo bem , Harry.. mas às vezes eu vou ter que fazer alguns comentários ruins, eu sou um sonserino, a minha casa espera isso de mim.<br>- Vocês são tão estranhos!  
>- Nem me diga! Você não vai adivinhar o que aconteceu comigo semana passada!<p>

Os dois garotos começaram a andar lado a lado.

- O que aconteceu?  
>- Sabe a Pansy?<br>- Parkinson?  
>- Sim!<br>- Sei.. o que tem ela?  
>- Você não sabe o que ela fez!<br>- O que ela fez?  
>- Ela... você não vai acreditar!<p>

Harry suspirou. Havia se esquecido como era conversar com Draco.

- Conta logo!  
>- Eu estava sentado no Salão Comunal, estudando Poções, e... adivinha!<br>- Não faço a mínima ideia, Dray.

Draco fez uma pausa dramática.

- Ela me beijou!

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Espero que tenham gostado! Eu resolvi dar uma acelerada no processo, porque senão essa fic vai ficar enorme e eu quero que chega logo na idade aceitável para eles fazerem coisas de gente grande hehehehe o Draquiiinho já ta crescidinho.. agora vamos ver se o Harry vai pra frente ou não né!**

**REVIEWS?**


	11. Capítulo 11

Harry ficou horas acordado aquela noite. Por uma fresta no cortinado em volta da cama de colunas ele observou a neve começar a cair em floquinhos diante da janela da torre e ficou imaginando...

Como seria ser beijado?

Depois que Draco contou que Pansy o beijara, Harry parou de andar e o encarou em silêncio por um bom tempo. Respondeu 'que legal' e voltou para a torre da grifinória.. não sabia por que aquilo havia o incomodado tanto..

As vezes era só porque ele nunca havia sido beijado antes... e estava com inveja... ou então simplesmente queria ter ganhado de Draco e ter sido beijado primeiro...

Mas será que já estava na hora, ou os sonserinos eram todos precoces? Mas Ron e Hermione, que eram grifinórios, já haviam sido beijados também..

Era por causa de sua aparência? Seu cabelo era realmente muito bagunçado, mas certamente suas roupas estavam muito melhores esse ano.. afinal, comprara novas!

Mas só de pensar em beijar uma garota ele ficava enojado... qual era a diversão nisso? Ele tentou se imaginar beijando uma garota como Pansy, mas não conseguia suportar o pensamento..

E então uma imagem invadiu sua mente.. ele beijando Draco.. e o mais surpreendente era que a imagem não o deixou enojado, e não foi nem um pouco repugnante.. seria interessante(?) beijar o outro garoto.. ele era até bonito..

Mas Draco era um garoto.. aquilo com certeza seria errado, não?

Harry se lembrava de uma das poucas vezes que saíra com seus tios e seu primo, eles foram ao cinema – claro que o moreno não ganhou pipoca ou doces – e durante o filme, dois garotos que estavam sentados na fileira da frente se beijaram. Harry só tinha 9 anos na época, mas a imagem não o incomodou nem um pouco, ao contrário de seus tios que chamaram os garotos de aberrações, se levantaram e foram embora.

Seria ele uma aberração dupla? Além de ser bruxo também queria beijar outros garotos?

Balançando a cabeça e decidindo pensar nisso em outra hora, o moreninho foi dormir.

_oOo_

Voltando da ala hospitalar – Hermione ainda estava lá por causa do acidente com a poção polissuco – Ron e Harry ouviram portas batendo e uma gritaria.

Viram imediatamente a razão dos gritos de Filch. Uma grande inundação se espalhava por metade do corredor e aparentemente a água ainda não parara de correr por debaixo da porta do banheiro da Murta que Geme.

Resolveram investigar e entraram no banheiro.

Murta que Geme chorava cada vez mais alto e com mais vontade do que nunca. Parecia estar escondida no seu boxe habitual. Estava escuro no banheiro.

- Que foi, Murta? – perguntou Harry.  
>- Quem é? – engrolou Murta, infeliz – Vêm jogar mais alguma coisa em mim?<p>

Harry meteu os pés na água e foi até o boxe dela.

- Por que eu iria jogar alguma coisa em você?  
>- É a mim que você pergunta! – gritou, surgindo em meio a mais uma onda, que se espalhou pelo chão, já molhado – Estou aqui cuidando da minha vida e alguém acha que é engraçado jogar um livro em mim...<br>- Mas não deve machucar se alguém joga um livro em você – argumentou o moreno – Quero dizer, ele atravessa você, não é mesmo?

Disse a coisa errada. Murta gritou com a voz aguda :

- Vamos todos jogar livros na Murta, porque ela não é capaz de sentir !  
>- Mas afinal, quem jogou um livro em você?<br>- Eu não sei... Eu estava sentada na curva do corredor pensando na morte, e o livro atravessou a minha cabeça – disse olhando feio para os garotos – Está la, levado pela água...

Harry e Ron espiaram embaixo da pia. Havia um livro pequene e fino caído ali. Tinha uma capa preta e gasta e estava molhado como tudo o mais naquele banheiro. Harry adiantou-se para apanhá-lo, ele viu em um instante que era um diário, e o ano meio desbotado na capa lhe informou que tinha ciquenta anos de idade. Abriu-o ansioso. Na primeira página, mal e mal, consegui ler o nome "T. S. Riddle", em tinta borrada.

_oOo_

- Era um elfo doméstico.  
>- Um <em>oque?<br>_- Um elfo doméstico. – Draco repetiu como se falasse como uma criança.

Agora que estavam conversando de novo, Harry estava contado para o loiro tudo o que aconteceu em suas férias, eles estavam discutindo o que era a criatura que havia invadido seu quarto.. o moreno deveria ter adivinhado que Draco saberia.

- E o que exatamente é um elfo doméstico?  
>- Depois eu te explico, temos que ir para o Salão Principal, muitas pessoas estão passando por aqui.<p>

E era verdade, o movimento era intenso e quando entraram no Salão, os garotos ficaram ainda mais confusos.

As paredes estavam cobertas com grandes flores rosa-berrante. E pior ainda, de um teto azul-celeste caia confete em feitio de coração. Harry dirigiu-se a mesa da Grifinória e tomou cuidado extra para não olhar para Draco.

- Que é que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

Rony apontou para a mesa dos professores, aparentemente nauseado demais para falar. Lockhart, usando vestes rosa-berrante para combinar com a decoração, gesticulava pedindo silêncio.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados! – exclamou Lockhart – E será que posso agradecer às quarenta e seis pessoas que me mandaram cartões até o momento? Claro, tomei a liberdade de fazer esta surpresinha para vocês, e ela não acaba aqui !

Lockhart bateu palmas e, pela porta que abria para o saguão de entrada, entraram onze anões de cara amarrada. Mas não eram anões quaisquer. Lockhart mandara-os usar asas douradas e trazer harpas.

- Os meus cupidos, entregadores de cartões ! – sorriu – eles vão circular pela escola durante o dia de hoje entregando os cartões dos namorados.

O dia inteiro, os anões não pararam de invadir as salas de aula e entregar cartões, para irritação dos professores. Harry imaginou se deveria mandar uma mensagem para alguém.. alguém como um certo loiro, mas pensou que seria extremamente patético.. afinal, não _gostava_ de Draco.. só queria um beijo.. talvez dois.

No fim daquela tarde, quando os alunos da Grifinória iam subindo para a aula de Feitiços, um dos anões alcançou Harry.

- Oi, você ! "Arry" Potter! – gritou, abrindo caminho às cotoveladas para chegar até o moreno.

Cheio de calores só de pensar em receber um cartão de dia dos namorados na frente de uma fileira de alunos de primeiro ano, que por acaso incluía Gina Weasley, Harry tentou escapar. O anão, porém, meteu-se por entre a garotada chutando as canelas de todos e o alcançou.

- Tenho um cartão musical para entregar em pessoa.  
>- <em>Aqui não<em> – sibilou Harry tentando escapar.  
>- Fique <em>parado<em>! – grunhiu o anão, agarrando a mochila de Harry e puxando-o de volta.  
>- Me solta! – rosnou o garoto.<p>

Com um barulho, de pano rasgado, a mochila se rompeu ao meio. Os livros, a varinha, o pergaminho e a pena se espalharam pelo chão, e o vidro de tinta se derramou por cima de tudo.

Harry virou-se para todos os lados, tentando reunir tudo antes que o anão começasse a cantar, causando um certo engarrafamento no corredor.

- Que é que está acontecendo aqui?- ouviu-se a voz fria e arrastada de Draco. Harry agradeceu a Mérlin pela presença do loiro, talvez conseguisse passar por isso, sabendo que Draco estava por perto, ou talvez não.  
>- Que confusão é essa? – perguntou Percy Weasley se aproximando.<p>

Quando todas as cabeças se viraram para o ruivo, Harry percebeu Draco se abaixar discretamente e apanhar o último livro para ele. Agradecido, o moreno se levantou, sabendo que só pegaria o livro de volta mais tarde.

Harry tentou correr, mas o anão o agarrou pelos joelhos e o derrubou com estrondo no chão.

- Muito bem – disse ele, sentando-se em cima dos calcanhares de Harry. – Vamos ao seu cartão cantado :

_Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos,  
>Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula.<br>Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino,  
>Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas.<em>

Harry teria dado todo o ouro de Gringotes para evaporar na hora. Fazendo um grande esforço para rir com os colegas, ele se levantou, os pés dormentes com o peso do anão, enquanto Percy fazia o possível para dispersar os alunos, alguns chorando de tanto rir.

- Vão andando, vão andando – disso o monitor- você também, Malfoy!

Harry ergueu a cabeça e viu Draco morrendo de rir. O loiro estava adorável rindo tão livremente, era tão raro aquilo acontecer... o moreno percebeu que ele se apossara do diário de Riddle e com uma pena escrevia nele.

_oOo_

Harry se recolheu ao dormitório antes dos colegas aquela noite. Mas quando chegou lá, abriu seu malão, pegou a capa da invisibilidade e sem que seus amigos percebessem, saiu do Salão Comunal para se encontrar com Draco.

Chegando no local combinado – uma sala fechada perto do banheiro da murta que geme – Harry abriu a porta cuidadosamente, Draco estava sentado em uma cadeira, de costas e cantarolava alegremente algo, que Harry reconheceu ser o cartão cantado que recebera.

Ele deu um gemido e Draco se virou a tempo de ver a capa escorregar para o chão.

- Potter.  
>- Malfoy.<br>- Por que demorou tanto?  
>- Eu não demorei... cheguei na hora marcada.<br>- Claro, claro... você tem muitas explicações para dar..

Levantando a sobrancelha e pegando uma cadeira, ele perguntou :

- Tenho?  
>- Oh sim ! Eu não sabia que você tinha uma quedinha pela Weaselete!<p>

Ficando corado, e se sentado na frente de Draco, ele exclamou bravo :

- Eu não tenho uma queda por ela!  
>- E então o que foi aquele cartão cantado que você recebeu?<br>- Que cartão? – decidiu se fingir de bobo.  
>- Aquele que fala dos seus olhos tão verdes quanto sapinhos cozidos..<br>-Ah – o moreno corou – esse..  
>- Sim, esse !<br>- Se você não percebeu, é ela que tem uma quedinha por mim..  
>- Ahá! Eu achei uma <em>gracinha <em>a sua cara na hora que o anão te derrubou para cantar! – disse gargalhando.  
>- Não teve graça nenhuma! – respondeu ficando mais vermelho. – e quem disse que foi a Gina que me mandou o cartão?<br>- Está mais do que na cara, Harry ! Por favor, você não pode ser tão cego assim..  
>- Er..<br>- Foi brilhante! O anão, a sua cara, a cara dele, o poema! Tão ridiculamente ridículo!  
>- Não precisa exagerar..<br>- Não estou exagerando! Eu até anotei tudo nesse seu livro idiota..  
>- Você o que?<br>- Isso mesmo que você ouviu – respondeu pegando o diário – eu tentei anotar aqui, e você me deve sérias explicações, tudo o que eu escrevi desapareceu e aí eu tive uma resposta.  
>- Resposta?<br>- Sim ! 'Esse é o poema mais ridículo do mundo'. Dá para acreditar? A coisa deve ter pensado que eu inventei aquela musiquinha idiota!  
>- Idiota mas que você estava cantarolando!<br>- Você não pode me culpar, ela gruda na cabeça!  
>- Sei.. Espera, quer dizer que o diário te respondeu?<p>

Os garotos entraram em uma conversa sobre o diário pelo resto do tempo que passaram juntos. Decidiram que seria melhor usá-lo quando estivessem mais seguro do que poderia causar, então Draco o guardou na mochila – não confiava que Harry não iria tocar nele – e como já estava muito tarde, resolveram ir dormir, ou então não conseguiriam levantar no dia seguinte.

- Ahm.. então até amanhã – Harry disse meio sem jeito.  
>- Boa noite, Harry.<br>- Bons sonhos, Draco.

O moreno pegou a capa da invisibilidade, colocou ela nos ombros e sua cabeça ficou flutuando. Draco riu e se aproximou.

- Aquela Weaselete vai pagar – disse brincalhão.  
>- Pagar pelo que?<br>- Por aquele cartão, é claro! Só eu posso te envergonhar daquele jeito!

Harru riu e Draco se aproximou ainda mais, seus narizes quase se tocando.

- E ela nem ao menos teve coragem de dizer aquilo tudo pessoalmente... patética!

O moreno não respondeu, não conseguia encontrar sua voz.

- Bom... - Draco esticou os braços e os passou de em volta do pescoço de Harry, encaixando sua cabeça no ombro do outro. - Feliz dia dos namorados, Harry – ele sussurrou tão baixinho que o moreno não teve certeza se ouviu direito.

Ele parou de abraçar o moreno – a capa já havia caído no chão – e se inclinou, plantando um beijo nele.

No mesmo instante que aconteceu o loiro já estava do lado de fora da porta, correndo de volta para seu salão comunal.

Harry, de olhos arregalados, levou a mão até o local que Draco havia beijado. Havia_ quase_ sido na boca. Ok, o loiro tinha beijado a bochecha dele, mas foi tão no cantinho da boca... o moreno sentou-se no chão e começou a questionar sua sanidade.

Onde é que Draco queria ter acertado? A bochecha? A boca? O cantinho da boca? Será que ele havia o beijado mesmo ou era só sua imaginação? Aconteceu tão rápido! O toque do outro lembrava a asa de uma borboleta de tão leve...

Depois de acalmar sua respiração, e de ter certeza que seus joelhos não tremiam mais, Harry se levantou, apanhou a capa e voltou para seu Salão Comunal. Passou praticamente a noite inteira sem dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : **_**Primeiro**_** : Pra quem reclamou, esse capítulo está 600 palavras maior que o último ta... **_**Segundo**_** : lá nos estados unidos, ou não sei aonde, eles tem costume de desejar feliz dia dos namorados para os melhores amigos, SÓ QUE, quem faz isso são as mulheres.. alguns homens também fazem (diz meu professor de inglês) só que não é muito comum... o que será então que o Draco estava pretendendo? **_**Terceiro **_**: Gostaram? **_**Quarto**_** : Reviews?**

**Obrigadaaaaaa a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews, fico muito contente.. e quando vocês acharem que eu to demorando pode me apressar mesmo aushuashuahs**


	12. Capítulo 12

Harry e Draco trabalharam juntos no Diário, e o moreno ficou surpreso em perceber que ele realmente respondia e interagia com quem estivesse escrevendo. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso quando foi puxado para dentro de uma memória e descobriu que Hagrid havia sido culpado de abrir a Câmara Secreta no passado.

E para aumentar a lista de coisas que supreenderam o garoto, Draco – que não gostava de Hagrid – defendeu o meio gigante.

- Ele não é tão esperto para fazer tal coisa, Harry, não é possível.

Ok, apesar do insulto, ele realmente havia defendido um amigo de Harry, e o moreno estava muito contente com isso.

As coisas entre os dois estavam na mesma, apesar do quase beijo, os dois continuaram se tratando da mesma forma e nunca tocaram no assunto. Harry corava toda vez que Draco o olhava com uma intensidade diferente, e o loirinho sempre percebia mas preferia não comentar, ou nem mesmo pensar no assunto.

Para piorar as coisas, as _vozes _não paravam ! Todos os lugares que Harry ia sozinho, ele ouvia coisas terríveis – _Matar dessa vez... – _e sempre que ele ouvia - _me deixe cortar... – _alguma coisa ruim acontecia _- estraçalhar... – _alguém sofria.

Todas as descobertas que ele e Draco fizeram juntos, Harry contou para os amigos, sem comentar que estava tendo ajuda do loiro, claro, e ele não pode deixar de se sentir culpado quando Hermione foi atacada.

Ele havia acabado de contar para ela tudo que sabia, a garota tinha corrido para a biblioteca e quando ela estava saindo, fora atacada.

Claro que era tudo culpa dele! Se não tivesse falado nada, ou se tivesse parado ela a tempo... e como poderia saber que não tinha sido ele a atacar a amiga? Todos o achavam culpado, e ele era o único que sabia onde a garota estava...

Balançando a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente, o moreno pegou a capa de invisibilade que herdara de seu pai. Já tinha quase um ano que não a usava.

Ele saiu do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e a jogou por cima de seu corpo, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho enquanto andava. Era por volta de meia noite, mas mesmo assim, Filch poderia estar patrulhando os corredores. Aquele homem tirava tempo para dormir por acaso?

O caminho até a enfermaria foi tranquilo e ele não encontrou ninguém. Uma parte dele até esperava ter encontrado uma certa pessoa no caminho, era algo impossível, ele sabia, mas não custava nada sonhar.

- Olá, Mione – ele murmurou no escuro. A garota estava rígida, com os olhos arregalados e com a mão fechada.

Olhando bem, parecia que ela segurava algo. Harry piscou, tentando enxergar melhor no escuro, e sem conseguir, decidiu se arriscar.

- Lumos.

Aproximou a varinha da mão dela, e percebeu que havia um pedaço de pergaminho amassado na mão direita de Hermione. Verificando se Madame Pomfrey não havia acordado, ele esticou o braço e puxou o papel.

Aproximando-o do rosto, junto da varinha, ele percebeu que era uma folha amarelada rasgada de um livro muito velho da biblioteca.

_Das muitas feras e monstros medonhos que vagam pela nossa terra não há nenhum mais curioso ou mortal do que o basilisco, também conhecido como rei das serpentes. Esta cobra, que pode alcançar um tamanho gigantesco e viver centenas de anos, nasce de um ovo de galinha, chocado por uma rã. Seus métodos de matar são os mais espantosos, pois além das presas letais e venenosas, o basilisco tem um olhar mortífero, e todos que são fixados pelos seus olhos sofrem morte instantânea. As aranhas fogem do basilisco, pois é seu inimigo mortal, e o basilisco foge apenas do canto do galo, que lhe é fatal._

E, no pé da páginha, uma única palavra fora escrita numa caligrafia que Harry conheceu ser a de Mione. _Canos._

Era como se alguém tivesse acabado de acender uma luz em seu cérebro. Ele saiu correndo da enfermaria, em direção ao seu Salão Comunal. Precisava falar com Ron.

E com Draco.

Quando se lembrou do loiro, ele parou de correr. Precisava falar com Draco acima de tudo! Era o loiro que o estava ajudando com tudo... mas... um basilisco? Não podia colocar o loiro em perigo de jeito nenhum! Seria melhor se ele apenas ficasse no escuro... por um tempo... é claro que Harry contaria para ele... depois que o basilisco estivesse morto, claro.

Voltou a correr para seu Salão, e quando entrou no dormitório, abriu as cortinas da cama do amigo com pressa, e o balançou com força.

Depois que o ruivo tinha lido, e processara a informação, os dois amigos ficaram no Salão, sentados em frente a lareira, conversando.

- O basilisco mata as pessoas com o olhar. Mas ninguém morreu, porque ninguém o encarou. Colin viu o bicho através da lente da máquina fotográfica. O basilisco queimou o filme que havia dentro, mas Colin só ficou petrificado. Justino... deve ter visto o basilisco através do Nick Quase Sem Cabeça! Nick recebeu todo o impacto, mas não poderia morrer novamente... e Mione e aquela monitora da Corvinal foram encontradas com um espelho do lado delas

- O canta do galo lhe é letal... os galos de Hagrid foram mortos! O herdeiro de Slytherin não queria nenhum perto do castelo quando a Câmara fosse aberta... e as aranhas.. tudo se encaixa !

- Mas como é que o basilisco anda circulando pelo castelo? – perguntou Ron – uma cobra gigantesca... Alguém a teria visto...

Harry, porém, apontou para a palavra que Mione escrevera no pé da página.

- Canos. Canos... Ron, ela está usando os canos. Tenho ouvido aquela voz dentro das paredes...

Ron agarrou de repente o braço de Harry.

- A entrada para a Câmara Secreta! E se for o banheiro? E se for o...  
>- O banheiro da Murta que Geme! – completou o moreno.<p>

Os dois ficaram sentados ali, a excitação circulando com rapidez pelo corpo, mal conseguindo acreditar.

- Isto significa – disse Harry – que não devo ser o único a falar a língua das cobras na escola. O herdeiro Slytherin deve ser outro que fala também. É assim que ele controla o basilisco..  
>- Droga! – exclamou o ruivo.<br>- O que?  
>- Não pode ser o Malfoy então. Se fosse ele, já estaria se gabando pela escola desde o ano passado sobre suas habilidades especias.<br>- É claro que não é ele ! – exclamou Harry.  
>- Harry? O que você quis dizer? – o moreno corou.<br>- Eu só sei que não é ele. – tentou dar um sorriso, mas não convenceu, suspirou e completou murmurando – ele não é tão esperto assim.

Ron riu e Harry tentou também. É claro que Draco era esperto. Até demais, aquele garoto podia fazer qualquer coisa, mas infelizmente, o moreno não podia dizer isso para seu melhor amigo.

Os dois dormiram ali no Salão, e no outro dia, souberam no café da manhã que houvera outro ataque.

Harry procurou imediatamente pelo cabelo loiro platinado na multidão e suspirou aliviado quando viu que Draco estava a salvo e ao seu alcance. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Harry tentou passar um pouco de segurança para o outro.

- É isso, já chega. – o moreno disse para Ron, desviando o olhar de Draco. – temos que fazer isso agora.  
>- Você tem certeza? – perguntou o outro, com um pouco de medo.<p>

Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, a professora Minerva se aproximou dos dois. Ginny Weasley estava na Câmara Secreta – _O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre._

- Vamos, Harry. – tomando uma coragem que não sabia ter, Ron puxou o amigo, correndo.

Aquele terror tinha que acabar. E agora era sua irmãzinha que estava em perigo. Ele faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la e ajudar Hermione a recuperar depois.

- Ron ! Ron, o banheiro é naquela direção ! – disse Harry.  
>- Eu sei, nós vamos ver o professor Lockhart, ele pode ajudar, eu tenho certeza.<p>

_oOo_

Parados em frente a uma pia que nunca havia funcionado, e arrastando um Gilderoy Lockhart muito confuso, Ron disse:

- Harry, diga alguma coisa. Alguma coisa em língua das cobras.  
>- Mas... – Harry se esforçou. As únicas vezes em que conseguira falar a língua das cobras foi quando estava diante de uma cobra real. Ele fixou o olhar na gravação minúscula, tentando imaginhar que era real. – <em>Abra. – <em>mandou.

Olhou para Ron e ele balnçou a cabeça.

- Foi na nossa língua.

Harry tornou a olhar para a cobra, desejando acreditar que estava viva. Lembrou-se de Draco... o loiro o havia apoiado quando todos na escola falaram mal dele por causa de seu talento.. e lembrou de Draco dizendo que _gostou _de ouvir Harry sibilando na língua das cobras.

- Abra – repetiu.

Só que a palavra não foi o que ele ouviu; um estranho assobio lhe escapara da boca e na mesma hora a torneira brilhou com uma luz branca e começou a girar. No segundo seguinte, a pia começou a se deslocar, sumindo de vista, deixando um grande cano exposto, um cano largo o suficiente para um homem escorregar por dentro dele.

Harry ouviu Ron soltar uma exclamação e levantou a cabeça. Decidira o que ia fazer.

- Eu vou descer – anunciou.

_oOo_

Muito devagarinho, com os olhos o mais apertado possível, mas ainda vendo, Harry avançou aos poucos com a varinha erguida.

A luz deslixou pela pele de uma cobra gigantesca, colorida e venenosa, que se encontrava enroscada e oca no chão do túnel. O bicho que se desfizera dela devia ter no mínimo uns seis metros de comprimento.

Ouviram um movimento súbito as costas. Os joelhos de Lockhart tinham cedido.

- Levante-se – disse Ron com rispidez.

O professor se levantou em seguida atirou-se em Ron, derrubando-o no chão.

Harry deu um salto à frente, mas demasiado tarde – Lockhart já se erguia, ofegante, a varinha de Ron na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

- A aventura termina aqui, rapaze. Vou levar um pedaço dessa pele de volta à escola, dizer que cheguei tarde demais para salvar a garota e que vocês dois enlouqueceram tragicamente ao verem o corpo dela mutilado, digam adeus às suas memórios!

Ele ergueu a varinha de Ron, emendada com fita adesiva, acima da cabeça e gritou:

- _Obliviate!_

A varinha explodiu com a força de uma pequena bomba. Harry ergue os braços para o alto e fugiu, escoregando nas voltas de pele de cobra, escapando do alcance dos grandes pedaços do teto do túnel que caíam com estrondo no chão. No momento seguinte ele estava sozinho, contemplando uma parede maciça formada pelos destroços.

- Ron! – gritou.

_oOo_

O túnel dava voltas e mais voltas. Cada nervo do corpo de Harry formigava desagradavelmente. Ele queria que o túnel terminasse, mas temia o que encontraria no final. E então, ao dobrar mais uma curva, deparou com uma parede sólida à sua frente em que havia duas cobras entrelaçadas talhadas em pedra, os olhos engastados com duas enormes esmeraldas brilhantes.

Harry se aproximou, a garganta seca. Não havia necessidade de fingir que essas cobras de pedras eram reais; seus olhos pareciam estranhamente vivos.

Ele adivinhou o que precisava fazer. Pigarreou e os olhos de esmeralda pareceram piscar.

- Abram – disse num sibilo grave e fraco.

As cobras se separaram e as pedras se afastaram, as duas metades deslizaram suavemente, desaparecendo de vista e Harry, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, entrou.

_oOo_

Harry prendeu a espada e o Chapéu Seletor no cinto. Ron segurou as costas das vestes de Harry e este esticou a mão e agarrou a causa estranhamente quente de Fawkes.

Uma leveza extraordinária pareceu se espalhar por todo o seu corpo e, no segundo seguinte, o grupo voava pelo cano em meio a um farfalhar de asas. O ar frio fustigava os cabelos de Harry e, antes que ele tivesse enjoado da viagem, ela terminou – os quatro bateram no chão molhado do banheiro da murta que geme, e enquanto Lockhart endireitava o chapéu, a pia que escondera o cano voltou a se encaixar suavamente no lugar.

Murta arregalou os olhos para Harry.

- Você está vivo ! – exclamou desconsertada.

Harry ignorou Murta e pegou Ginny no colo, a garota continuava a chorar.

- Onde agora? – perguntou Ron, lançando um olhar ansioso a Ginny. Harry apontou.

Fawkes tomou a frente, refulgiando ouro pelo corredor. Eles o seguiram e momentos depois se encontraram à porta da sala da Professora McGonagall.

O moreno teve que contar a história toda para a professora, estavam na sala o Sr e a Sra. Weasley e Dumbledore também, porém, durante o tempo que passou lá, ele não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de que Draco os vira em um corredor. O moreno se sentia mal porque sabia que era importante para outro, fazer parte de sua vida e aventuras. Ainda não havia se esquecido que o loiro tinha ficado irritado e com ciúmes no final do ano passado.

Ele sabia que tinha passado perto das masmorras, e tinha certeza que pegara o cabelo loiro, quase branco, virando um corredor perto dele. Talvez... talvez tenha sido um erro não incluir Draco, no final das contas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : E então? O que acharam? Espero mesmo que tenham gostado ! Ainda falta mais um capítulo para acabar o segundo ano deles, e eu tenho uma decisão do Draco e do Harry preparada para ele ! Desculpem qualquer erro, eu geralmente dou uma segunda olhada para conferir, mas fiquei com preguiça e ainda quero escrever mais um pouco hoje !**

**Muitissimo obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews para mim, fiquei muito feliz com elas, e feliz em saber que vocês ainda estão gostando dessa história!**

**Gostaria de convidar todo mundo para ler 'Cores', é uma tradução que eu estou fazendo, e sinceramente, acho ela muito perfeita e estou ficando chateada já que não está me dando muitos resultados.. eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês fossem dar uma lida e deixarem reviews, vale muito a pena!**

**Reviews are love !**


	13. Capítulo 13

Harry se levantou e saiu em direção à porta. Tinha acabado de conversar com Dumbledore e mal podia ver a hora de se encontrar com Draco. E claro, ver como seus outros amigos estavam também.

Levou a mão à maçaneta, mas a porta se abriu com tanta violência que bateu na parede e voltou. Parado ali com uma expressão furiosa, estava Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. E encolhendo-se por trás de suas pernas, encontrava-se _Dobby_.

Ele quase derrubou Harry quando entrou na sala, dizendo:

- Então, você já fez os ataques pararem? Já apanhou o culpado?

Dumbledore sorriu e calmamente respondeu:

- Apanhamos.  
>- E? Quem é?<br>- A mesma pessoa da última vez, Lucius. Mas agora, Lord Voldemort agiu por intermédio de outra coisa. Por intermédio de seu diário.  
>- Entendo... – disse o Sr. Malfoy lentamente enquanto Dumbledor erguia o livrinho com um enorme buraco no centro. – Vamos embora, Dobby!<p>

Abriu a porta com violência mais uma vez e quando o elfo veio correndo para alcançá-lo, ele o chutou porta afora. Eles ouviram Dobby guinchar de dor por todo o corredor. Harry ficou parado por um instante, pensando com todas as suas forças. Então lhe ocorreu...

- Prof. Dumbledore – disse apressado – Por favor, posso _devolver_ esse diário ao Sr. Malfoy?  
>- Claro, Harry – disse Dumbledore tranquilamente. – Mas se apresse.<p>

Harry agarrou o diário e saiu correndo da sala. Ouvia os guinchos de dor de Dobby se afastando para além da curva do corredor. Rapidamente, duvidando que seu plano pudesse dar certo, decalçou um sapato, depois a meia pegajosa e imunda e meteu o diário dentro dela.

Alcançou os dois no alto da escada.

- Sr. Malfoy – disse sem fôlego, derrapando até parar – Tenho uma coisa para o senhor...

E forçou a meia fedorenta na mão de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Que di...?

O Sr. Malfoy arranco o diário de dentro da meia, atirou-a para o lado, depois olhou, furioso, do livro estragado para Harry.

- Você vai ter o mesmo ficam sangrento dos seus pais, um dia desses, Harry Potter – disse baixinho. – Eles também eram tolos e metidos.

E virou-se para ir embora.

- Venha, Dobby. Eu disse, _venha._

Mas Dobby não se mexeu. Segurava no alto a meia pegajosa e nojenta de Harry, admirando-a como se fosse um tesouro inestimável.

- O meu dono me deu uma meia. – disse o elfo cheio de assombro. – O meu dono deu a Dobby.  
>- Que foi? – cuspiu Malfou – Que foi que você disse?<br>- Ganhei uma meia – disse Dobby incrédulo – Meu dono atirou a meia e Dobby a a apanhou, e Dobby... Dobby está _livre._

oOo

Harry participara de algumas festas em Hogwarts, mas nenhuma havia sido tão enorme quanto essa.

Apesar de tudo estar bem e maravilhoso, alguma coisa estava errada, alguma coisa estava faltando. E Harry sabia o que era.

Lançando um olhar para a mesa da sonserina ele não conseguiu encontrar uma cabeça loira no meio de tantas outras. Draco não estava ali no Salão Principal, e Harry não o vira desde...

Levantando-se decidido, ele saiu do Salão e passou pelas portas do castelo. Na noite escura, foi fácil achar o cabelo quase branco de Draco perto do lago.

O moreninho andou até o amigo e se sentou ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram calados alguns instantes, até Harry não aguentar mais e quebrou o silêncio.

- Você está bravo comigo? – Sua voz tinha uma pontada de medo. Não queria que seu amigo ficasse magoado. – eu estava tentando te proteger.

Sua voz soava extremamente infantil, ele sabia disso, mas não tinha vergonha de Draco.

- Me proteger? – ele perguntou indignado.  
>- Sim! Eu fiquei preocupado com você, eu sabia que podia ser perigoso então achei melhor não te levar e -<br>- Então você não me incluiu de propósito? É pior do que eu pensava!  
>- Não, não, eu só -<br>- Não importa! – Draco o cortou – eu já entendi que seus amiguinhos são mais importantes do que eu.  
>- Você é meu amigo também – sussurrou.<br>- Sou? Porque nem parece!

Harry suspirou.

- Eu não queria que você se machucasse.  
>- Mas o Weasley pode?<br>- Exatamente! Eu não me preocupei com ele, porque não importo tanto com ele ! Eu me importo mais com você.  
>- Então prove!<p>

Harry fechou os olhos e pensou ferozmente. Tinha que provar para Draco que se importava mais com ele do que com todos os seus outros amigos. Lembrou-se de repente do que Pansy fizera com Draco... ela havia deixado uma forte impressão no outro e com certeza mostrara que se importava com ele...

Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreninho se inclinou na direção do amigo e depositou um beijo desajeitado e estranho nos lábios do outro.

Foi realmente muito rápido, a sensação era engraçada e ele não sabia direito o que estava fazendo.

- O que você-? – Draco começou.

O loiro não conseguiu completar sua frase, de olhos arregalados, levou a mão até a boca tentando raciocinar e entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- O que deu em você?  
>- Eu só estava tentando provar que me importo.<br>- Mas você... você me beijou!  
>- Sim!<br>- Porque?  
>- Porque eu gosto de você e me importo com você. As pessoas não se beijam quando elas se importam umas com as outras?<br>- Não!  
>- Não?<br>- Sim!

Harry parou um instante para tentar compreender o que o outro estava dizendo.

- Eu não entendo – falou lentamente.  
>- Sim, elas se beijam quando se importam umas com as outras, mas isso acontece com homens e mulheres, e não só porque elas se importam, mas porque elas se amam ou sentem uma atração umas pelas outras!<br>- Homens não fazem isso uns com os outros?  
>- Honestamente, Harry! Você tem 12 anos! O quão inocente pode ser?<p>

O moreno abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e nenhum som saiu dela.

- Você realmente não sabe de nada, não é?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu vou te ensinar tudo que sei. Só não faça isso de novo por causa de amizade. Com ninguém.  
>- Então... eu só posso te beijar se eu te amar ou me sentir atraído por você?<br>- Exato. Mas isso seria meio estranho já que somos dois homens – respondeu o loiro facilmente.  
>- Isso seria errado?<br>- Não... – pensou um pouco – mas com certeza seria estranho.

Eles passaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Você me perdoa?

Draco pensou por uns instantes.

- Com uma condição.  
>- E qual seria?<p>

Ele fez um momento de suspense e então respondeu:

- Nós não vamos mais ser amigos escondidos.  
>- Você não quer mais ser meu amigo?<br>- Não seja bobo! Claro que eu quero, só quero eliminar a parte do escondido.

Harry pareceu pensar.

- Se isso quer dizer que podemos ser amigos ainda, fechado!

Draco sorriu brilhantemente.

- Vai ser perfeito! A cara de surpresa que todos vão fazer quando descobrirem! E nós vamos poder andar juntos, e sentar juntos nas aulas, e almoçar também! Fazer trabalhos, passar o tempo livre, praticar quadribol... – Harry ouviu enquanto o outro falava as inúmeras coisas que podiam fazer juntos. Estava realmente animado com as ideias e completamente feliz por seu amigo não ter ficado bravo por muito tempo.

Infelizmente, o ano havia acabado e só poderiam fazer essas coisas depois das férias.

Urgh, as férias. Ia ter que passar elas com os Dursley, como sempre. Não queria ter que encarar seu primo gordo, nem trabalhar para seus tios. Não queria ficar preso no menor quarto da casa, com seus livros e sua coruja trancados.

Queria poder se divertir e relaxar assim como qualquer outra pessoa normal faria.

- Harry? – o chamado de Draco o fez voltar para a realidade. – O que foi?  
>- Hmm? Nada..<br>- Você fez uma cara triste de repente... é porque vai sentir minha falta nas férias? Eu entendo, é quase impossível ficar tanto tempo longe de mim..

Harry gargalhou e passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Draco, o loirinho se inclinou para o abraço do moreno.

- Sim, eu vou sentir sua falta, mas não é isso que me deixou assim.  
>- E oque foi? – perguntou o outro delicadamente.<p>

Respirando fundo, Harry decidiu que era o melhor a se fazer. Confiava em Draco, o outro era um ótimo amigo.

Ele começou pela primeira lembrança que tinha com seus tios. Contou tudo para Draco e como era horrível viver com eles. Deu algumas risadas com os comentários do outro sobre trouxas ignorantes, e as ameaças que ele fizera.

- Eu gostaria de poder fazer algo, qualquer coisa – o loiro sussurrou, segurando a mão de Harry acariciando-a.  
>- E eu gostaria que tivesse algo para ser feito.<br>- Vamos falar de outra coisa, Harry.

O moreno sorriu docemente, também não gostava muito de falar sobre isso, nem mesmo Ron e Hermione sabiam sobre a metade daquelas histórias.

- Sobre o que você quer falar, loiro?  
>- Hey! Não me chama assim!<br>- Ok, sobre o que quer falar, príncipe?

Draco gargalhou.

- Eu sou mesmo um lindo príncipe. E rico.  
>- E convencido.<br>- Arrume logo uma história para me contar, cicatriz!

Harry pensou um pouco.

- Eu te contei a história sobre o elfo doméstico que acabei de libertar?  
>- Não.. – Draco o olhou suspeito.<br>- Pode acreditar. Eu acabei de libertar um elfo chamado Dobby. Usando uma meia suja e fedorenta.

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito.  
>- Pergunte para o seu pai.<br>- O que meu pai tem a ver com isso?  
>- Eu libertei o elfo dele! Como você não reconheceu o nome?<br>- São tantos elfos que eu não gravei todos os nomes! Mas me conte isso direito, você libertou um dos meus elfos?  
>- Sim – respondeu orgulhoso.<p>

Draco estava com uma expressão perplexa, mas logo ela se desmanchou junto com uma gargalhado deliciosa.

- Meu pai deve estar furioso!

Os dois passaram o máximo de tempo que podiam, juntos. Quando Draco quase adormecera no colo de Harry, eles resolveram que já era hora de ir para os dormitórios, afinal, teriam que pegar o trem cedo no outro dia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem pela demora, estou de castigo! E para vocês nãao desanimarem, vou dar umas informações sobre o próximo capítulo.**

**_Harry foge da casa dos tios. Um cachorro negro. Ele não tem para onde ir. Será que Draco o receberia? O quão estranho seria passar as férias na Mansão Malfoy?_**

**Reviews?**


	14. Capítulo 14

**N/A : 100 REVIEWS! NOSSAAAAAAAA! MUITO OBRIGADA EU ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO MUITO DA MINHA FIC!**

* * *

><p>Era uma hora da manhã. Harry estava exausto, mas não iria ceder. Fizera treze anos de idade havia uma hora e agora estava esperando o que sabia que iria chegar.<p>

Alguns minutos se passaram e quatro corujas pousaram na cama do moreno.

Ele abriu cada carta, sorrindo brilhantemente. Seus amigos haviam lembrado dele! Depois de ler todas, ele as guardou dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha, mas deixou uma delas em cima da mesa.

Deitou-se na cama e logo a exaustão o fez dormir.

Na carta, um simples '_Feliz Aniversário, Harry' _em uma letra perfeita podia ser lido. Não tinha nenhuma assinatura, mas o moreno sabia quem havia enviado.

_oOo_

Harry desceu para o café na manhã seguinte e encontrou os três Dursley sentados à mesa. Estavam assistindo a uma televisão novinha em folha, um presente de boas-vindas para as férias de verão de Duda.

Harry sentou-se entre Duda e tio Válter um homem grande e socado, com pescoço de menos e bigode de mais. Longe de desejarem a Harry um feliz aniversário, os Dursley não deram qualquer sinal que tinham reparado em sua entrada na cozinha, mas o menino estava mais do que acostumado com isso para se importar. Eles continuaram conversando normalmente.

- É melhor eu ir andando, Petúnia. O trem de Guida chega às dez.

Harry, cujos pensamentos andavam no andar de cima com a carta de Draco, foi trazido de volta à terra com um tranco desagradável.

- Tia Guida? – deixou escapar – Ela não está vindo para cá, está?

Tia Guida era irmã do Tio Válter. Embora não fosse um parente consangíneo de Harry, a vida inteira ele tinha sido obrigado a chamá-la de 'tia'. Ela morava no campo, em uma casa com um grande jardim, onde ela criava buldogues. Raramente se hospedava na rua dos Alfeneiros, porque não conseguia suportar a ideia de se separar de seus preciosos cachorros.

- Guida vai passar uma semana aqui – rosno tio Válter – e enquanto estamos nesse assunto, precisamos acertar algumas coisas – ele apontou o dedo gordo para o moreno – Primeiro, você vai falar em bons modos quando se dirigir a Guida.  
>- Tudo bem – respondeu Harry – se ela fizer o mesmo quando se dirigir a mim.<br>- Segundo, dissemos a ela que você frequenta o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.  
>- O QUE?<br>- E você vai sustentar essa história, moleque! E por último, ela não sabe nada da sua _anormalidade_, então não quero nenhuma gracinha!  
>- Eu me comporto, se você assinar meu formulário de autorização. Juro que vou me lembrar da escola que o senhor diz que frequento, e vou me comportar como um trou... como se fosse normal e todo o resto.<br>- Certo. – disse o tio. – Vou te vigiar muito de perto durante a visita de Guida. Se, quando terminar, você tiver andado na linha e sustentado a história, eu assino a droga do formulário.

O moreno se virou e subiu as escadas e indo para o quarto. Se ia se comportar como um trouxa de verdade, era melhor começar já. Devagar e com tristeza, reuniu duas coisas e as escondeu debaixo da tábua solta do soalho com os deveres de casa. Depois, foi até a gaiola de Edwiges.

- Edwiges – disse deprimido -, você vai ter que dar o fora por uma semana. Não me olhe assim... É o único jeito que tenho de conseguir uma autorização para ir para Hogsmeado com Draco!

_oOo_

Demasiado cedo, ouviu-se um ruído de pneu triturando areia quando o carro de tio Válter entrou de marcha ré pelo caminho da caragem, depois, batidas de portas e passos no jardim.

- Atenda a porta! – ordenou tia Petúnia.

Com uma sensação de grande tristeza e depressão, Harry abriu a porta.

Na soleira, econtrava-se tia Guida.

- Onde está meu Dudoca?

Duda veio gingando em direção ao hall, os cabelos louros emplastrados na cabeça gorda, uma gravata borboleta quase invisível sob a papada. Tia Guida largou a mala na barriga de Harry, deixando-o sem ar, agarrou Duda num abraço apertado com o braço livre e plantou um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Petúnia! – exclamou tia Guida, passando por Harry como se ele fosse um cabide de chapéus. As duas se beijaram.

Tio Válter entrou nesse momento.

- Chá, Guida? – ofereceu.

Harry começou a carregar a pesada mala para o quarto de hóspedes, demorando o máximo que pôde. Quando voltou a cozinha, todos já estavam sentados. O moreno se sentou também, mas o cachorro chamado Estripador, começou a rosnar, chamando a atenção de tia Guida.

- Então! – vociferou ela – Ainda está por aqui?  
>- Estou.<br>- Não diga 'estou' nesse tom ingrato! É uma grande bondade acolherem você! – virando-se para seu irmão, ela completou – Você não deve se culpar pelo que o menino é hoje, Válter. Se existe alguma coisa podre por dentro, não há nada que alguém possa fazer.

Harry tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, mas suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto começou a arder de raiva.

- Isso é uma das regras básicas da criação. A gente vê isso o tempo todo com os cachorros. Se tem alguma coisa errada com uma cadela, vai ter alguma coisa errada com o filhote...

Naquele momento, a xícara de chá que ela segurava explodiu em sua mão.

- Guida! – guinchou tia Petúnia – você está bem?  
>- Não se preocupe. Devo ter segurado com muita força, eu tenho a mão pesada...<p>

Tia Petúnia e tio Válter olharam desconfiados para Harry.

- Como eu ia dizendo – ela continuou – a coisa toda está ligada ao sangue. Sua mãe não era flor que se cheirasse e ainda fugiu com aquele imprestável e aí o resultado bem diante dos olhos da gente! O que esse Potter fazia da vida?  
>- Ele não trabalhava – respondeu Petúnia.<br>- Era o que eu esperava –

Repentinamente ela se calou. Por um instante pareceu que tinham-lhe faltado palavras. Parecia estar inchando, engasgada... mas não parou de inchar. Sua cara enorme e vermelha começou a crescer, os olhos miúdos saltaram das órbitas, e a boca se esticou tanto que a impedia de falar – no segundo seguinte vários botões simplesmente saltaram do seu paletó e recochetearam nas paredes – ela inflou como um balão monstruoso, a barriga transbordou do cós da saia, os dedos engrossaram como salames.

O corpo dela começou a se erguer da cadeira em direção ao teto. Estava completamente redonda agora.

Tio Válter agarrou Guida por um pé e tentou puxá-la para baixo, mas foi erguido do chão também.

Harry se precipitou para fora da sala antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo e correu para o armário sob a escada. A porta do armário se abriu magicamente quando ele se aproximou. Em segundos, o garoto tinha arrastado o seu malão para a porta da rua. Subiu aos saltos as escadas e se atirou embaixo da cama, levantando a tábua solta, agarrou os livros e presnetes, passou a mão na gaiola vazia de Edwiges, correu de voulta ao lugar em que deixara o malão, mas nessa hora, tio Válter irrompia a sala de jantar,.

- VOLTE AQUI! – urrou – VOLTE AQUI E CONSERTE ISSO!

Com raiva, Harry pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para seu tio.

- Ela mereceu – disse ofegante – eu vou embora daqui! Para mim já chega.

E no momento seguinte, Harry estava na rua escura e silenciosa, puxando o malão pesado, com a gaiola de Edwiges debaixo do braço.

Precisava ir para algum lugar seguro, e um nome continuava saltando em sua mente.

_Draco. Draco. Draco._

Mas como iria encontrar o outro garoto?

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Eu tinha mais coisas para por nesse capítulo mas não tenho mais tempo na internet :\ Espero que não tenham me abandonado e que deixem reviews! Muitos beijos!**


	15. Capítulo 15

_Precisava ir para algum lugar seguro, e um nome continuava saltando em sua mente._

_Draco. Draco. Draco._

_Mas como iria encontrar o outro garoto?_

Harry já estava bem distante quando se largou em cima de um muro baixo na rua Magnólia, uma rua curva de p´redios feminados, ofegante com o esforço de arrastar o malão. Sentou-se muito quieto, ainda espumando de raiva, escutando o galope desenfreado do seu coração.

Mas depois de uns dez minutos sozinho na rua escura, uma nova emoção tomou conta dele : o pânico. De qualquer maneira que considerasse o caso, ele nunca se vira em situação pior.

Harry estremeceu e olhou para os dois lados da rua. O que ia lhe acontecer? Seria preso ou simplesmente banido do mundo dos bruxous? Ele pensou em Draco, Ron e Hermione, e seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado.

Não tinha dinheiro dos trouxas. Havia um pouco de dinheiro na carteira que guardara no fundo da malçao, mas o resto da fortuna de seus pais estava em Gingotes.

Ele olhou para a varinha que ainda mantinha segura na mão, tinha a capa da invisibiladede que herdara do seu pai e todo o material de Hogwarts.

Harry abriu o malão e empuroru as coisas para um lado, à procura da capa, mas antes de apanhá-la, endireitou o corpo de repente e olhou mais uma vez em volta. Um formigamente estranho na nuca o fizera sentir que estava sendo observado naquela rua aparentemente deserta.

Ele apertou a varinha na mão, não ouvira ou vira alguma coisa, mas ele conseguia sentir que algo ou alguém estava parado no estreito vão entre a garagem e a grade atrás dele. Harry apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor a passagem escura. Se ao menos aqulo se mexesse, então ele saberia se era apenas um gato ou se era... outra coisa qualquer.

- Lumus – murmurou Harry, fazendo aparecer uma luz na ponta da sua varinha. Ele a levantou e as paredes incrustradas de seixos de repente faíscaram; a porta da garagem reluziu e entre as duas paredes Harry viu, com muita clareza, os contornos de alguma coisa grande com olhos enormes e brilhantes.

Ele recuou. As pernas bateram no alão e ele tropeçou. Varinha voou de sua mão quando ele abriu os braços para amortecer a queda, e aterrisou com toda a força no passeio.

Ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e Harry ergueu as mãos para proteger os olhos da luz repentina e ofuscante...

Um segundo depois, dois faróis altos e dois gigantescos pneus pararam cantando exatamente no lugar em que Harry estivera caído. As duas coisas pertenciam a uma ônibus de três andares, roxo berrante, que se materializara do nada.

Por uma fração de segundo, Harry ficou imaginando se o tombo o teria deixado doido. Então, um condutor de uniforme roxo saltou do ônibus para anunciar em altas vozes aos ventos da noite :

- Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôitibus andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidas. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo ande quiser. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, Lalau, e serei seu condutor por essa noi..-

Lalau parou de falar abruptamente. Acabara de avistar Harry que continuava caido no chão. O menino recuperou a varinha e ficou de pé. Aproximando-se, viu que Lalau era apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele, grandes orelhas de abano e uma grande quantidade de espinhas..

- Que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou  
>- Caí – respondeu Harry.<br>- E por que foi que você caiu?  
>- Não caí de propósito – respondeu Harry, incomodado. Uma grande perna de seu jeans se rasgara e a mão que ele estendera para aliviar a queda, estava sangrando. De repente ele se lembrou porqe caíra e se virou depressa para o lado para ver a passagem entre a garagem e a cerca. Os faróis do Nôitibus agora o inundavam de luz e ela estava vazia.<p>

- Que é que você está olhando?  
>- Havia uma coisa grande e escura – respondeu Harry, apontando hesitante para o locar – Parecia um cachorro... mas enorme...<br>- Que é isso na sua testa? – perguntou Lalau  
>- Nada – apressou-se a dizer, achatando na cabeça a sua franja. – Isso aqui pode me levar a <em>qualquer<em> lugar?

Harry hesitou.

- Quanto custaria para me levar para a Mansão Malfoy?

O homem engasgou.

- Mansão Malfoy?Você não parece com um deles.  
>- Eu não sou.<br>- Qual é o seu nome mesmo?  
>- Quanto custaria?<br>- Nós não vamos até a Mansão Malfoy.  
>- Eu posso pagar!<br>- Qual é o seu nome?

O moreno suspirou.

- Harry Potter.  
>- Harry Potter? – gritou um homem lá dentro. – Nós levamos Harry Potter aonde ele quiser ir!<br>- Tudo bem então. Vai custar 11 sicles. Por 14, você ganha chocolate quente e por 15, um saco de água quente e uma escova de dente da coir que quiser.

Harry mexeu outra vez no malão, tirou a bolsa de dinheir, e empurrou o ouro na mão de Lalau.

Não havia lugares para a pessoa sentar dentro do ônibus; em vez disso havia meia dúzia de estrados de latão ao longo das janelas protegidas por cortinhas. Ao lado da cama, ardiam velas em suportes, que iluminavam as paredes revestidas de painéi de madeira.

- Este é o nosso motorista, Ernesto Prang. Ernesto, este aqui é o Harry Potter.

Ernesto, um bruxou idoso que usava óculos de grossas lentes, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça o novo passageiro, que tornou a achatar nervosamente a franja na testa. Mesmo que já tivesse tido seu nome, ainda se sentia desconfortável.

- Pode mandar ver, Ernesto.

Ouviu-se mais um estampido assustador e, no instante seguinte, Harry se sentiu achatado contra a cama, atirado para trás pela velocidade do Nôtibus. Endireitando-se, o menino espiou pela janela escura, e perguntou:

-Como é que os trouxas não ouvem o ônibus?  
>- Os trouxas! E eles lá escutam direito? – respondeu Lalau, voltando sua atenção para o jornal que tinha em mãos.<p>

_BLACK AINDA FORAGIDO_

_Sirius Black, provavelmente o condenado de pior fama já preso na fortaleza de Azkaban, continua a escapar da polícia, confirmou hoje o Ministro da Magia._

_"Estamos fazendo todo o possível para recapturar Black", disse Cornérli Fudge "e pedimos à comunidade mágica que se mantenha calma."_

_Enquanto os trouxas foram informados apenas de que Black está armado (com uma espécia de varinha de metal que os bruxos usam para matar uns aos outros), a comunidade mágica vive no temor de um massacre como o que ocorreu há doze anos, quando Black matou treze pessoas com um único feitiço._

- Carinha sinistro, não é mesmo? – comentou Lalau, que estivera observando Harry.  
>- Ele matou treze pessoas com um único feitiço?<br>- É isso aí, bem na frente de testemunhas e tudo. Em plena luz do dia. Armou uma confusão do caramba.  
>- Black foi um grande partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem – ele pausou antes de continuar. – Assim como os Malfoy.<p>

O Nôitibus corria pela escuridão, espalhando para todos os lados moirtas de plantas, latas de lixo, cabines telefônicas e árvores quando ele começou a diminuir sua velocidade.

- Nunca. Nunca, abra sua boca para falar mal de Draco Malfoy. Seu pai pode ter participado no lado errado, mas seu filho não é ele. – o moreno tinha um brilho assassino nos olhos verdes, que amendrontaria até mesmo Voldemort.

Depois de um tempo, saindo de seu estado de choque, Lalau respondeu:

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar, Harry Potter. Eles eram do lado que matou seus pais, eu não quero que você se envolva com o tipo errado antes que saiba a verdade.

Rapidamente, Harry puxou sua varinha e tinha ela virada para Lalau. Não seria capaz de fazer nada para machucar o outro, principalmente quando ele o havia ajudado tanto.

- Não fale deles assim. Não quando Draco está envolvido.

Lalau estava prestes a responder, quando Ernesto interrompeu.

- O garoto está certo. Não julgue o filho pelo o que o pai fez, Lalau. Sr. Potter, chegamos ao seu destino.

Harry piscou confuso, olhando pela janela. Estavam em uma rua deserta, e tudo que conseguia enxergar lá fora era um imenso bloco branco. Ele pegou seu malão, e foi até a frente do ônibus.

- Obrigado. – murmurou.  
>- Foi um prazer.<p>

Quando desceu do Nôitibus, Harry pôde enxergar melhor. Em sua frente, estava um portão negro, enorme. Um grande M se encontrava nele, e o moreno soube que estava no local certo.

A Mansão Malfoy era... realmente uma mansão! O lugar era enorme!

O moreno estava pronto para... bater, gritar, ou fazer qualquer coisa para ser notado, quando uma grande dúvida o atingiu.

E se não devesse estar ali? E se Draco não quisesse que ele fosse ali e conhecesse seus pais? E se Lucius estivesse ali dentro naquele momento?

Recuando, o moreno percebeu que não sabia aonde estava. Se fosse embora, ficaria perdido mais uma vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Espero que tenham gostado! Me desculpem mesmo pela demora! Reviews?**


	16. Capítulo 16

_Recuando, o moreno percebeu que não sabia aonde estava. Se fosse embora, ficaria perdido mais uma vez._

No entanto, ele não teve que pensar muito em suas opções. Naquele momento, os enormes portões negros se abriram sozinhos.

Ele hesitou um pouco, e solto o ar de seus pulmões, entrou. Estava rodeado por um enorme jardim. Cheio de flores e árvores de diferentes tipos, todos organizados de uma forma elegante. Era colorido e cheiroso e nunca poderia ser comparado ao jardim ridículo que tinha que manter para tia Petúnia.

O mais impressionante, era a presença de vários pavões. As cores dos animais complementava o cenário e Harry estava encantado.

Antes que percebesse, ele estava na frente de enormes portas brancas, que constratavam completamente com os portões negros do lado de fora.

O moreno levantou a mão direita para bater, mas antes que pudesse completar o ato, um elfo doméstico apareceu em sua frente.

Ele se curvou, quase encostando o nariz no chão – o que fez Harry se lembrar de Dobby .

- Sr. Harry Potter, seja bem-vindo, a Sra. Malfoy estar esperando por você.  
>- Está?<br>- Mas é claro que sim!

O elfo estalou os dedos e as portas se abriram. Harry segurou a respiração. A mansão era mais que magnífica!

Ele só teve tempo de reparar nas escadas decoradas em dourado que estava bem no meio do hall, quando uma mulher apareceu.

Ela era esguia, com longos cabelos loiros e brilhantes. Seus olhos eram azuis claro e seu sorriso encantador.

- Você deve ser Harry Potter! – ela disse com a voz doce e macia – eu sou Narcisa Malfoy, a mãe de Draco.

Mas como? Aquela mulher poderia ser a irmã mais velha de Draco e Harry não saberia diferenciar!

- E-Eu... meu nome é Harry. – ele disse.  
>- É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Sr. Potter, Draco fala tanto de você!<br>- Me chame de Harry – o moreno disse, corando.  
>- Mas você não é encantador?<br>- Mãe! – Uma voz conhecida exclamou e Harry se arrepiou.

Narcisa olhou para o topo das escadas, onde Draco estava.

- Você já não deveria estar dormindo, rapazinho?  
>- Mas é claro que não, eu durmo na hora que eu quiser.<p>

Narcisa olhou para Draco e o loiro se calou. Também, se Harry tivesse uma mãe e ela o olhasse daquela forma, ele não ficaria perto dela por dias.

- Vamos Harry, vou te levar até um quarto. – E foi isso. Essa foi a calorosa recepção de Draco.  
>- Er... – ele olhou incerto para a Sra. Malfoy<br>- Vá querido! Já está tarde e tenho certeza de que está cansado. Amanhã nós podemos conversar e nos conhecer melhor!  
>- Boa-noite, Sra. Malfoy.<br>- Por favor Harry, me chame de Narcisa, nem sou tão velha assim! – ela brincou.  
>- Boa-noite, Narcisa – ele repetiu<br>- Boa-noite, Harry.

O moreno começou a subir as escadas, mas logo se lembrou de seu malão e coruja. Olhou para trás mas não os achou. Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Narcisa disse:

- O elfo já levou suas coisas para o quarto que Draco vai te colocar.

O loirinho se comunicou com a mãe através de um olhar, e ela suspirando disse:

- O elfo já levou suas coisas para o quarto de Draco.  
>-Obrigado. – Harry disse.<p>

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele terminou de subir. Quando chegou ao lado de seu amigo, ele se virou e começou a andar. Harry o seguiu um pouco assustado. Draco estava com raiva por ele estar ali? Por ter chegado sem avisar? Mas é claro que estava! Quem não estaria?

Os dois seguiram em um silêncio que estava sufocando o grifinório, mas ele não fez nada para mudar.

Chegaram na frente de uma porta dupla branca, e o moreno adivinhou que ali era o quarto de Draco.

O loiro abriu as portas de seu quarto, e segurou o pulso de Harry, puxando-o junto para dentro.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dos dois, Harry foi atacado por Draco. O sonserino jogou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado. Harry demorou muito pouco tempo para se recuperar do susto, e passou os braços em volta da cintura de seu amigo.

- Como eu senti sua falta, Harry!  
>- Eu também senti.<br>- E o que você está fazendo aqui?  
>- Eu não podia continuar em casa.<br>- Oh Harry, eu sinto muito!  
>- Está tudo bem!<br>- Vamos, você pode me contar tudo!

Draco se afastou de Harry, mas manteve seus braços no ombro do grifinório, enquanto o guiava para a enorme cama no centro do quarto.

Ele subiu e se encostou em uma quantida obscena de travesseiros.

- Pode começar a falar! – exclamou.

Harry corou. Não queria muito conversar sobre aquilo... E aonde ele deveria se deitar?

- Er... nós ahm, vamos ficar na mesma... cama?

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha elegante.

- Algum problema?  
>- Er.. não...<p>

Ele corou mais ainda enquanto subia na cama e ficava desconfortável.

- Harry... – Draco murmurou, persuasivo.  
>- Eu só... acho estranho!<p>

Draco riu.

- Estranho porque? Alguns meses atrás você não sabia que não deve sair por aí beijando as pessoas!  
>- Eu não – ele começou em sua defesa.<br>- O que me lembra que eu prometi te ensinar tudo que eu sei. O que é muita coisa!

Harry corou e o sonserino continuou.

- Já que você não quer conversar sobre sua família agora - Harry ficou agradecido por seu amigo o conhecer tanto e perceber aquele fato - e como nenhum de nós dois está com sono, acho que devemos começar as aulas!  
>- Eu estou bem cansado – o moreno murmurou.<br>- Não, não está. – disse o loiro.

Ele encarou Harry por um instante, como se o desafiasse a dizer que estava cansado novamente, e de repente exclamou:

- Beijos!

Harry grunhiu.

- Vamos lá. Quando você deve beijar uma pessoa?  
>- Er...<br>- Responda!  
>- Quando você... gosta dela?<br>- Exatamente! Mas não gostar de amizade, quando você gosta de amizade, você abraça a pessoa, ou então pode dar beijos, mas na bochecha!  
>- E como eu vou saber que não gosto da pessoa só de amizade?<br>- Você vai saber! Isso não é uma coisa que possa ser ensinada!

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Existem vários tipos de beijo! Mas primeiro, vamos falar de algo que as pessoas chamam de 'pegada'. Sinceramente Harry, se você não souber onde colocar sua mão, como segurar a outra pessoa, não adianta taaaaaaaaaanto assim você saber beijar! Você está me seguindo?  
>- Er... acho que sim!<br>- Claro que amanhã nós vamos ter uma parte mais prática onde eu vou te ensinar os melhores lugares de colocar a sua mão, mas agora vamos ficar só na teoria.  
>- Mas e se – ele hesitou.<br>- Sim?  
>- E se eu não souber beijar? Não vai adiantar nada eu saber onde por a mão se eu não souber como fazer! E a outra pessoa vai usar a língua?<br>- É claro que vai!

O moreno ficou pálido.

- Harry, como você não sabe dessas coisas?  
>- Eu não tive ninguém para me ensinar, tive? – ele ficou meio defensivo.<p>

Draco suspirou.

- Mas agora você tem!  
>- E se eu gostar realmente da pessoa mas fizer errado? E se eu morder a pessoa sem querer e ela ficar com raiva?<br>- Eu não ficaria com raiva de ser mordido.. – o sonserino murmurou.  
>- E se eu – ele continuou, mas Draco o interrompeu.<br>- Eu já entendi, Harry! Você está com medo de fazer tudo errado, mas eu vou te ensinar.  
>- Como? Falar não vai me ajudar em nada!<br>- Então podemos treinar!  
>- Como?<p>

Draco abriu a boca de sono. Talvez fosse por isso que estava fazendo isso... O sono estava embaralhando sua mente.

- Vamos fazer um combinado. Eu treino com você e você me conta o que aconteceu na sua casa, pode ser?  
>- Er...<br>- Combinado então! – bocejou de novo – agora vamos dormir, que eu já estou cansado. Você trouxe pijamas?  
>- Er.. eu tenho -<br>- Só coloque uma calça velha e vai dormir logo, cicatriz.

Harry deu um empurrão leve em Draco e o sonserino fez drama rolando até o final da cama e quase caindo.

O moreno se levantou, abriu o malão e pegou uma das calças velhas de seu primo. A colocou e se sentiu um pouco exposto por estar sem camisa, então colocou uma velha também.

- Você parece uma árvore de natal – o loiro comentou, observando o verde e vermelho combinando horrivelmente. – Ninguém deveria se vestir como uma árvore de natal.

Draco já estava no meio do cama de novo, e Harry riu do seu estado sonolento, deitando-se do lado do amigo e adormecendo rapidamente sentindo o calor emanar do corpo dele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Ok, eu não achei muito retardado essas aulas do Draco mesmo eles tendo 13 anos, porque esses dias mesmo eu tava dando uma aula dessas para um amigo que tem 15! E sobre a pergunta da língua, foi a única coisa que eu perguntei pra minha amiga antes de dar o meu primeiro beijo hahaha Ela respondeu que não, imaginem o susto quando ele usou! Kk Enfim! Espero que tenham gostado, e deixem review!**


	17. Capítulo 17

_If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky<br>You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>When i turn jet black and you show off your light<br>I live to let you shine_

A luz batia em seu rosto, o incomodando e acordando. Mas ele não queria se mover, nem mesmo abrir os olhos. Desde que voltara de Hogwarts, não tinha uma noite de descanso tão boa. Sem pesadêlos, ninguém gritando seu nome em uma hora absurda para que fosse fazer algo ridículo... E a cama! Mérlin, ele não se lembrava de sua cama ser tão gostosa como aquela.

Tirando o peso. O peso em seu braço direito e em seu peito.

Ele franziu o nariz, algo estava o fazendo coçar. Virou sua cabeça para o lado direto, tentado se livrar da sensação, mas não adiantou. Desistindo de tentar dormir mais um pouco antes que tivesse que fazer suas tarefas de casa, ele abriu os olhos verdes.

A primeira coisa que viu foi... cabelo. O cabelo loiro quase branco, parecido com o de Draco. E o peso em seu braço direito, era a cabeça dele, e o no peito, era o braço que havia sido jogado lá. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e o garoto loiro estava quente.

Só podia ser um sonho. Não havia acordado ainda. Era a única explicação para a cama maravilhosa, o garoto lindo em seus braços – espera, o que?

O garoto certamente era Draco, e certamente esse era o garoto mais lindo do mundo, mas estar ali, com ele em seus braços? Sonho.

Não seria a primeira vez que Harry teria um sonho daqueles. A diferença era que nos outros sonhos tinha um pouco mais de... ação.

Um cheiro começou a invadir suas narinas e o estômago do grifinório roncou revoltado. Estava acostumado a ter fome. Mas no meio de um sonho? O cheiro era maravilhoso. Panquecas.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios. Queria que fosse real.

oOo

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry não poderia estar mais contente. Seu sonho era realidade! Estava com Draco na casa dele e havia passado uma tarde maravilhosa com seu amigo! Brincaram de capturar o pomo, voaram sem direção pela enorme terra dos Malfoy, ficaram empanturrados de comida e o melhor de tudo, a Sra. Malfoy não fez Harry limpar nada! Nem mesmo o que ele tinha sujado.

A mansão era espantosamente enorme e os garotos não conseguiram explorar mais que dois cômodos.

Agora, ele estava deitado na cama de Draco, enquanto o sonserino escovava os dentes.

Eles teriam mais uma aula e aí Harry teria que começar a contar o que aconteceu na casa dos Dursley.

Para a tristeza do moreno, quando Draco saiu do banheiro, ele avisou estar muito cansado para dar aulas, e que os dois poderiam continuar depois.

Talvez fosse melhor daquela forma, tudo indicava que aquelas aulas iriam prejudicar a amizade dos dois.

O sonserino se deitou o mais longe possível, e logo adormeceu. Harry imaginou se havia feito algo de errado, mas na manhã seguinte, quando acordaram agarrados novamente, Draco já estava agindo normalmente.

Acabou que todas as noites os dois estavam cansados demais para conversar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Os dias na Mansão eram cheios e eles não paravam nenhum segundo.

No entanto, algo incomodava Harry profundamente. O pai de Draco. Onde ele estava? O que estava fazendo? Porque não estava aproveitando as férias com o seu filho?

Todas essas perguntas duraram até o dia em que tiveram que ir até o Beco Diagonal fazer compras.

Era uma manhã nublada, Harry e Draco haviam sido acordados carinhosamente por Narcisa que trazia com ela uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Ela os avisou que iriam fazer compras para o novo ano letivo já que teriam que ir para Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

Harry teria achado estranho estar indo comprar tão em cima da hora, mas Draco explicara que suas coisas já estavam reservadas e no dia que o moreno chegou, sua mãe havia enviado uma carta para cada loja, pedindo que elas salvassem suas coisas também.

Os garotos comeram enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre o novo ano que se iniciaria, falando das coisas que fariam juntos, as aulas, os professores, as pegadinhas e etc.

- Mas como vamos poder almoçar juntos se cada um senta em uma mesa diferente? – Harry perguntou.

Draco pareceu pensar por um momento.

- Eu não me importaria de me sentar na mesa da Grifinória algumas vezes, se você se sentasse na da Sonserina.

Harry sorriu.

- Combinado.

Depois de comer, eles se arrumaram para sair,mas antes que alcançassem a porta, Draco segurou Harry pelo pulso e encarou o amigo.

- Harry... – ele sussurrou  
>- Sim?<br>- Eu não sei como dizer isso mas... foi muito bom ter você aqui nessas férias.

Harry corou e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Essa foi a melhor férias de todas! – ele disse.  
>- Mas... – Draco começou – o meu... o meu pai, ele vai estar aqui hoje Harry, e tudo vai ficar diferente.<br>- Como assim?  
>- O meu pai, ele pode ser muito... só não faça nada demais, ok? Ele provavelmente vai te ignorar, então não fale quando ele não se dirigir a você.<br>- Ele já sabe que estou aqui?  
>- É claro que sim, minha mãe ela... – ele parou e passou a língua pelos lábios. – Ela avisou para ele – o loiro completou.<p>

Harry deu um sorriso encorajador e puxou o sonserino para fora do quarto. Era quase como se Draco estivesse com medo do próprio pai.

Claro que o Sr. Malfoy parecia ser assustador, mas não com o próprio filho, não é? Harry daria de tudo para ter um pai, não importa como ele o tratasse! Mas Draco não era Harry, e se...

Harry sentiu Draco soltar seu braço segundos antes de Lucius Malfoy aparecer na frente deles.

- Draco. – ele disse com a voz fria.  
>- Lucius. – o loiro respondeu.<p>

Harry sentiu um arrepio passar por sua coluna com aquele comprimento frio entre os dois, mas permaneceu calado e a conversa continuou.

- Está pronto para sair? – Não soava como uma pergunta.  
>- Sim senhor.<br>- Então vamos. Eu agendei um portal que vai sair em 2 minutos.

O loiro mais velho virou de costas para eles e desceu as escadas. Draco apertou a mão de Harry, o olhou nos olhos e o moreno pôde ver a máscara sendo colocada no lugar. O modo como os olhos de Draco deixaram de parecer sangue de unicórnio e se tornaram ferro, era desumano. Harry não reconheceu seu amigo mais.

Ele desceu as escadas com uma postura impecável, que Harry nunca conseguiria imitar em sua vida, e parou ao lado de seu pai, na frente de um enorme livro velho.

O minuto restante se arrastou. O grifinório queria perguntar se Narcisa não iria também, mas ele estava muito nervoso para dizer qualquer coisa.

Quando finalmente colocaram a mão no portal, ele sentiu algo puxando desde seu umbigo até os pés e a cabeça.

A terrível sensação passou, e Harry caiu no chão. Nunca havia usado um portal, e havia se perguntado o que é que iria acontecer o tempo inteiro. Agora ele sabia e nunca mais iria usar tal meio de transporte.

Lucius e Draco pousaram elegantemente no chão. O mais velho passou andando direto por Harry. Draco o olhou como se pedisse desculpas e saiu andando da mesma forma, sem esperar ou ajudar o amigo.

_oOo_

Harry queria muito estar com os Dursley agora. Lucius Malfoy era um homem terrível. Em todas as lojas que ele entrava ele espalhava o medo. Todos faziam as coisas exatamente como ele exigia, sem nem mesmo ter educação.

Draco o seguia para todos os lados, lançando olhares maldosos e venenosos na direção de qualquer um, como se ele fosse a miniatura daquele homem terrível.

Floreios e Borrões estava lotada. Como de esperado, todos sairam do caminho para que os Malfoys passassem.

Harry já sabia o que aconteceria. Eles iriam até o dono da loja, exigiriam que fossem atendidos antes de todos, lançariam alguns olhares desagradaveis e depois iriam embora.

Graças a Mérlin aquele era o último local que precisavam ir.

O moreno saiu de perto dos dois loiros, e foi olhar os livros. Aquela era sua loja favorita. Depois da loja com material para quadribol, claro. Ele adorava ler. Não tanto quanto Hermione que-

Como se a garota tivesse sido chamado por Harry, ele sentiu alguém o abraçar de repente.

- Harry, Harry, Harry!- ela exclamava, jogando os cabelos (não tão) bagunçados em sua face. – estávamos tão preocupados! Graças a Mérlin você está bem! Onde você esteve?

O moreno esperou que a amiga saísse de cima dele antes de falar.

- Hermione? O que está fazendo aqui?  
>- Compras é claro! Nós sabíamos que você deixaria para o último dia, estávamos tão preocupados! Porque não respondeu nossas cartas?<br>- Eu não recebi nenhuma! – ele acusou.  
>- Nós escrevemos tanto ! Achei que ele tinha pegado você Harry, estávamos quase indo no Ministério mandar te procurar mas aí-<br>- Deixe ele respirar, Mione! – Ron Weasley exclamou. – que bom que você está inteiro, parceiro.  
>- Ele disse que não recebeu nossas cartas, Ron! Você acha que<em>.. ele<em>?

Ron pareceu pensar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Harry perguntou;

- Ele?  
>- Ah Harry! Eu estava realmente preocupada! Sirius Black! Ele fugiu de Azkaban e estão dizendo que está atrás de você! Nunca mais nos dê um susto desse! – Ela estava quase chorando. – Vamos! Vamos voltar para a Toca! Você já tem todo seu material?<p>

- Er... eu só preciso de mais alguns livros!  
>-Claro, claro, vá la buscar, vamos te esperar lá fora, a Sra. Weasley está esperando por nós, ela vai ficar tão feliz de saber que te achamos- ela saiu tagarelando sobre 'preocupada' 'graças a merlin' e 'aliviada'.<p>

Harry abriu caminho entre as pessoas até alcançar o balcão onde os Malfoy estavam. Draco nem sequer olhou para ele, mas Harry soube que o garoto percebeu sua presença. Os dedos do loiro flexionaram como se ele quisesse segurar o amigo e nunca mais soltar. É claro, que o moreno não entendeu tal coisa.

Ele pegou seus livros, que foram indicados pelo balconista, juntou com suas outras coisas, e com um aceno, disse para os Malfoy.

- Obrigado pela ajuda.

Ele não viu a forma que Draco o olhou quando saiu da loja.

_But you can skyrocket away from me  
>And never come back if you find another galaxy<br>Far from here with more room to fly  
>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Estamos chegando na reta final! Reviews?**


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Esse capítulo não foi revisado!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on My Immortal : (NA : não resisti)**_

_**- Nós não vamos mais ser amigos escondidos.  
>- Você não quer mais ser meu amigo?<br>- Não seja bobo! Claro que eu quero, só quero eliminar a parte do escondido.**_

_**Harry pareceu pensar.**_

_**- Se isso quer dizer que podemos ser amigos ainda, fechado!**_

_**Draco sorriu brilhantemente.**_

_**- Vai ser perfeito! A cara de surpresa que todos vão fazer quando descobrirem! E nós vamos poder andar juntos, e sentar juntos nas aulas, e almoçar também! Fazer trabalhos, passar o tempo livre, praticar quadribol... – Harry ouviu enquanto o outro falava as inúmeras coisas que podiam fazer juntos. Estava realmente animado com as ideias e completamente feliz por seu amigo não ter ficado bravo por muito tempo.**_

Durante o final da viagem de trêm para Hogwarts, Harry ficou de cara fechada, chateado. Queria poder fazer todas as coisas que havia combinado com Draco, queria poder sentar na mesa da sonserina e dividir risadas com o amigo, vendo a cara de choque de todos os outros.

Queria poder fugir a noite para sentar na beira do lago e conversar com o amigo. Ele corou por pensar que queria até mais do que conversar.

As partidas privadas de capturar o pomo que haviam marcado talvez nunca aconteceriam.

O moreno sabia que parte da culpa era sua. Mas ele estava assustado na presença de Lucius Malfoy. Pais não deveriam ser assim.. eles deveriam ser compreensivos.. _quentes_. Deviam sorrir mais e tentar agradar o filho.

Draco havia tentado avisar o moreno sobre o seu pai quando eles ainda estavam na Mansão. Tentara avisar Harry que ambos ele e sua mãe sentiam medo de Lucius. Tentara dizer que se tornaria aquela pessoa tão distante na presença do pai. Mas a transformação era muito drástica e o grifinório daria de tudo para poder se afastar daquela pessoa que não reconhecia.

Aquele não era o verdadeiro Draco, o amigo honesto, carinhoso e inteligente que o moreno conhecia.

Ele estava contente em saber quem Draco realmente era, mas agora não sabia se poderia aproveitar de seu conhecimento. Ele havia perdido a amizade mais importante que já tivera.

Foi durante o jantar no primeiro dia letivo que uma chama de esperança se instalou em seu peito, o aquecendo e iluminando.

Estava tentando colocar Draco fora de sua mente. Talvez todos aqueles pensamentos depressivos fossem por conta do dementador que entrara no trêm e sugara uma parte de sua felicidade. Teve sorte de o novo professor, Lupin, estar la para ajudá-lo.

Ele sentiu alguém socar o seu ombro, mas não quis se virar. Não estava com humor para conversar com ninguém naquele momento, e se fosse algum amigo, ele entenderia.

- Ei, Potter! – chamou esganiçada Pansy Parkinson – Potter! – o moreno se virou para a garota – os dementadores estão chegando, Potter! Uuuuu- um empurrão a empediu de continuar.

Harry se virou para sua comida novamente, contente por ter bons amigos.

- Dray? – ele a ouviu perguntar.  
>- Eu já disse que não gosto desse apelido, Parkinson!<br>- Dray.. Draco! O que foi? – a garota perguntou assustada. Draco era seu melhor amigo, porque estava a tratando daquela forma?

Harry olhou para trás interessado, oque estava acontecendo?

Assim que se virou, ele desejou que não o tivesse feito. Os olhos de Draco encontraram o seu, e ele pôde enxergar a mágoa. Ele sabia que ninguém mais seria capaz de ler o sentimento nos olhos do outro.

- Deixe Potter em paz – ele disse.  
>- Como? – Pansy quase gritou.<br>- Deixe Potter em paz – Draco repetiu com mais convicção.  
>- Mas Draco.. –<br>- É Malfoy para você Parkinson. E para qualquer um que continuar incomodando ele.

Ninguém sabia o que era, mas o modo que Draco disse aquelas palavras, fez com que todos os sonserinos saíssem de perto de Harry, nenhum deles desejando a ira de um Malfoy sobre si.

Draco lançou mais um olhar chateado para Harry e saiu de perto também.

- Wow! O que foi aquilo? – Ron perguntou.

Harry continuou encarando o local que Draco estivera momentos antes.

- Harry? – Hermione pressionou.

O grifinório suspirou. Draco arriscara ainda mais que seus amigos indo defender Harry. O mínimo que o moreno podia fazer, era retribuir.

- É uma longa história. – murmurou.  
>- Nós temos tempo parceiro!<p>

Ele suspirou.

- Vocês queriam saber onde eu passei minhas férias, não é? Bom...

_oOo_

Harry suspirou, sentado na beira do lago. Ron não estava mais conversando com ele. Maravilhoso!

Agora tinha perdido dois amigos!

Hermione não tinha recebido as notícias muito bem, mas ela fora compreensiva. Ron começou a gritar no meio do Salão Comunal e depois de dizer algumas palavras sem sentido, ele saiu. Hermione foi logo atrás dele, deixando Harry.

Ele nunca se sentira tão sozinho como naquele momento.. se pelo menos ainda tivesse Draco do seu lado!

Depois do loiro o ter defendido, Harry achava que tinha chances de o conseguir de volta, mas ele conhecia seu amigo, e sabia que teria que trabalhar um pouquinho mais para ser desculpado.

Ele já tinha uma ideia perfeita! Baseado no tempo que passou na Mansão ele tinha certeza absoluta que era algo que Draco não possuia! Ele só precisava mandar uma coruja para a loja e comprar uma!

É claro que iria sair muito caro, mas seria perfeito!

Ele voltou correndo para seu Salão Comunal. As luzes de seu dormitório já estavam apagadas, então ele pegou sua varinha e acendou uma luzinha na ponta dela.

Abrindo seu malão, ele pegou o folder que pegara no dia que fora no beco diagonal.

FIREBOLT

_Fabricada com tecnologia de ponta, a Firebolt possui um cabo de freixo, superfino e aerodinâmico, acabamento com resistência de diamante e número de registro entalhado na madeira. As cerdas da cauda, em lascas de bétula selecionadas à mão, foram afiladas até atingirem a perfeição aerodinâmica, dotando a Firebolt de equilíbrio insuperável e precisão absoluta. A Firebolt atinge 240km/h em dez segundos e possui um freio encantado de irrefreável ação. Cotação a pedido._

O moreno sorriu, pegou uma pena e pergaminho, e começou a escrever seu pedido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Gostaram? Reviews?**


	19. Capítulo 19

_If you be my boat  
>I'll be your sea<br>A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
>Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze<br>I live to make you free_

Rony e Hermione não estavam conversando com Harry. Bem, eles estavam conversando, mas não direito. Trocavam palavras educadas como se fossem apenas conhecidos e nada mais.

Harry ficou um pouco chateado por Hermione ficar do lado de Ron, mas o moreno por mais inocente que fosse já havia percebido que havia algo entre aqueles dois. Ou melhor, Draco percebera, mas isso não importa.

Harry caminhava ao lado dos dois em silêncio enquanto desciam os gramados em direção à cabana de Hagrid, na orla da Floresta Proibida. Somente quando identificaram três costas muito conhecidas à frente é que se deram conta de que iriam compartilhar as aulas com os alunos da Sonserina. Draco falava animadamente com Crabbe e Goyle, que riam com gosto. Harry sentiu um pouco de inveja. Poderia ser ele ali também. Melhor ainda, poderia ser ele no lugar dos outros dois. Não queria dividir Draco.

Hagrid já estava à espera dos alunos à porta da cabana. Vestia o casaco de pele de toupeira, e parecia impaciente para começar.

- Vamos, andem depressa! – falou quando os alunos se aproximaram – Tenho uma coisa ótima para vocês ! Vai ser uma grande aula! Estão todos aqui? Certo, então me acompanhem!

Por um momento, Harry pensou que Hagrid os levaria para a Floresta Proibida; o menino já tivera suficientes experiências desagradáveis ali para a vida inteira. No entanto, o guarda-caça contornou a orla das árvores e cinco minutos depois eles estavam diante de uma espécia de picadeiro. Não havia nada ali.

- Todos se agrupem em volta dessa cerca! – mandou ele – Isso... procurem garantir uma boa visibilidade.

Com essa desculpa em mente, Harry rodeou o picadeiro, até estar o mais próximo possível de Draco.

- Agora, a primeira coisa que vão fazer é abrir os livros..  
>- Como? – perguntou Draco com a voz fria e arrastada, assustando Harry. O loiro estava do seu lado!<br>- Que foi? – perguntou Hagrid.  
>- Como vamos abrir os livros? – Perguntou Harry, tentando salvar o sonserino de Hagrid.<p>

Draco retirou da mochila seu exemplar de _O livro monstruoso dos monstros, _amarrado com um pedaço de corda. Outros alunos fizeram o mesmo, como Harry, tinham fechado o livro com um cinto; outros tinham enfiado em sacos justos ou fechado o livro com grampos.

- Será... será que ninguém conseguiu abrir o livro? – perguntou Hagrid, com ar de desapontamento.

Todos os alunos sacudiram negativamente as cabeças.

- Vocês têm que fazer _carinho_ neles – falou o professor, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Olhem aqui...

Ele apanhou o livro de Hermione, rasgou a fita adesiva que o prendia e antes que o livro o mordesse, Hagrid passou seu gigantesco dedo indicador pela lombada, o livro estremeceu, se abriu e permaneceu quieto em sua mão.

- Ah, mas que bobeira a nossa! – caçoou Draco – deví- antes que o loiro pudesse terminar de zoar Hagrid, Harry puxou a manga do robe dele, chamando sua atenção.

Quando o sonserino olhou para o grifinório, Harry o avisou com o olhar para não continuar. Draco apertou os lábios, mas ficou calado.

Hagrid pediu licença para os alunos, e foi buscar a criatura mágica. Os alunos começaram a murmurar animados, mas Harry e Draco permaneceram calados.

Observando o garoto loiro, Harry pôde ver a animação nos olhos dele, a vontade de aprender e conhecer aquela criatura que chegava trotando ao lado de Hagrid, mas logo esse brilho foi substituído por medo.

Trotava em direção dos garotos o bicho mais bizarro que Harry já vira. Tinha o corpo, as pernas traseiras e cauda de cavalo, mas as pernas dianteiras, as asas e a cabeça de uma coisa que lembrava águias gigantescas, com um bico cruel cinza metálico e enormes olhos laranja-vivo. As garras das pernas dianteiras tinham quinze centímetros de comprimento e um aspecto letal.

Harry sentiu uma mão agarrar seu pulso com força, e unhas curtas apertando contra sua pele. Ele olhou para a mão pálida, e reconhecendo os dedos longos, olhou para cima assustado.

Draco olhava para frente, mas seus olhos estavam enormes. Harry não se moveu e deixou o amigo segurá-lo.

- Hipogrifos! – bradou Hagrid alegremente, acenando para eles. – Lindos, não acham?

Harry entendeu mais ou menos o que Hagrid quis dizer. Depois que se supera o primeiro choque de ver uma coisa que é metade cavalo, metade ave, a pessoa começava a apreciar a pelagem luzidia do hipogrifo, que mudava suavemente de pena para pêlo.

- Então – disse Hagrid, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo para todos -, se vocês quiserem chegar mais perto...

Ninguém parecia querer, mas Ron e Hermione se aproximaram cautelosamente da cerca, e Harry também, puxando Draco consigo.

- Certo, quem quer ser o primeiro? – Hagrid perguntou quando todos já estavam um pouco mais perto.

Em resposta, a maioria dos alunos recuou um pouco. Até Harry, Ron e Hermione ficaram apreensivos. O hipogrifo balançou a cabeça de aspecto feroz e flexionou as fortes asas.

Os alunos recuaram mais um pouco, deixando Harry e Draco na frente.

- É assim que se faz Harry ! – gritou Hagrid – E Malfoy.

Os dois garotos olharam um para o outro e para os outros alunos atrás, com os olhos arregalados.

- Venha primeiro, Harry, e com calma – disse Hagrid em voz baixa – Você fez contato com os olhos, agora tente não piscar... Os hipogrifos não confiam em pessoas que piscam demais... Isso mesmo Harry, agora faça a reverência..

Harry não se sentia nada animado a expor a nuca a Bicuço, mas fez o que era mandado. Curvou-se brevemente e ergueu os olhos.

O hipogrifo dobrou os escamosos joelhos dianteiros e afundou o corpo em uma inconfundível reverência.

- Muito bem, Harry! – aplaudiu Hagrid, extasiado – Certo, pode tocá-lo! Acaricie o bico dele, vamos!

Harry avançou devagarinho para o hipogrifo e estendeu a mão. Acariciou o bico e a criatura fechou os olhos.

- Agora busque Malfoy, Harry.

O corpo do moreno tensionou. Draco estava com medo da criatura, como chegaria perto dela?

O moreno se virou para o loiro, e tentou lhe passar confiança pelo olhar, enquanto andava até ele. Quando chegou ao seu lado, Harry segurou a mão de Draco, sem olhar para mais nada, e o puxou em direção a Bicuço.

Os dois pararam em frente ao hipogrifo.

- Agora Malfoy, faça a reverência. – O loiro fez como mandado e Harry podia sentir a mão dele tremendo levemente durante todo o processo, mas seu rosto mostrava nada além de tédio.

Bicuço também fez uma reverência e Hagrid aplaudiu sem muita vontade.

- Como ele confia em Harry, ele confiou em Malfoy. – ele contou para os alunos – Agora os dois já podem montar.

Dizendo isso, Hagrid segurou os dois alunos pelos robes, os ergueu e colocou um de cada vez em cima de Bicuço.

A criatura levantou no ar, e Harry pôde sentir o corpo inteiro de Draco tremer, mas o sonserino só passou os braços em volta da cintura do grifinório e o segurou com toda sua força, quando já estavam fora de vista.

Draco segurava com muita força, mas Harry gostava da proximidade. Já estava sentindo falta do amigo, mesmo que tenham ficado separados por muito pouco tempo.

- Draco? – ele se aventurou a chamar, enquanto voavam sobre o lago.  
>- Hm? – foi a resposta do loiro, que começava a relaxar.<br>- Eu... – o moreno começou sem saber realmente o que queria dizer.  
>- Está tudo bem, Harry.<br>- Não está, eu-  
>- Você já percebeu que nós dois passamos muito tempo nos desculpando?<p>

Harry riu.

- Sim, isso deve ser porque nós dois fazemos muitas burrices.  
>- Nós dois não, você!<br>- Claro, o que te fizer dormir melhor, Draco.

O loiro riu, completamente relaxado, observando a linda paisagem.

- Mas é quem nós somos. Nós dois só sabemos brigar e acho que vai ser assim por um longo tempo. Talvez até para sempre.  
>- Eu não me importo, eu gosto de quem nós somos juntos.<br>- Eu também, Harry, eu também.

Harry olhou para o lago, tentando enxergar todos os segredos que ele escondia.

- Isso que dizer que somos amigos de novo?

Draco pareceu pensar por um momento, antes de responder.

- Não.

Harry sentiu como se uma faca tivesse sido enfiada em seu coraçã não queria sua amizade, ele tinha estragado tudo mesmo!

- Eu não consigo ser _só_ seu amigo, Harry. – ele completou. – eu não sei exatamente o que quero, mas sei que amizade não é o suficiente.

Harry ficou um tempo sem saber como responder. Quando abriu a boca, ainda não sabia como dizer o que queria, mas deixou que as palavras saíssem mesmo assim.

- Eu também não quero só sua amizade. Eu quero... fazer coisas que amigos não fazem.

Draco gargalhou.

- É o que eu quero também. - e após dizer isso, ele deu um beijo na pele exposta do pescoço do grifinório.

Harry estremeceu.

- Acho que estamos sendo levados de volta.  
>- Hm.. Como devemos agir? – Draco perguntou.<br>- Normalmente, quero que todos vejam que você está comigo. Que você é meu.  
>- Isso não é o normal de nós dois.<br>- Mas daqui um tempo, todos estarão acostumados.  
>- Isso quer dizer que vamos fazer isso por 'um tempo'?<br>- Uhum. Com certeza, loirinho.

Draco de um tapa leve no braço de Harry.

- Não me chame assim.

E o hipogrifo pousou no picadeio novamente, onde os outros alunos os esperavam.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Eu acho que vai ter mais um capítulo e o epílogo só :/ Antes de fevereiro acaba!**

**Reviews?**


	20. Capítulo 20

Depois da aula de Hagrid, Harry e Draco tiveram que se separar pelo resto do dia, mas haviam combinado de se encontrar depois do jantar, para resolver um problema muito importante.

- Ron, eu posso falar com você? – Harry perguntou incerto.

Ron abriu a boca para responder 'Não', mas o olhar de Hermione o fez considerar sua resposta.

- Sim, mas não demore, eu tenho que... estudar.

Harry quase riu do amigo, mas não queria piorar a situação. Ele agradeceu Hermione com olhos e saiu do Salão Comunal com o amigo ruivo.

Quando o quadro abriu, revelando o corredor na frente da entrada para a grifinória, e uma pessoa parada ali, Ron tentou voltar para a segurança do sofá em frente a lareira, mas Harry segurou seu braço e o fez andar até pararem na frente do sonserino.

- Weasley – ele comprimentou educadamente, mas diante do olhar que Harry o lançou, ele se corrigiu. – Ronald.

O ruivo o encarou com raiva.

- Ron, - Harry começou – eu sei que você e o Draco começaram com o pé errado, mas eu e ele também começamos e agora nós somos.. – ele pausou, talvez fosse melhor não traumatizar seu amigo – nós somos grandes amigos.  
>- Eu não sei não, Harry. Você vai confiar nele? Ele que vem perturbando nossa vida desde o primeiro ano?<p>

O moreno suspirou.

- Você acha que se ele fosse aquela pessoa, ele teria vindo até aqui? Você acha que eu seria... amigo dele?  
>- Ele pode estar de enganando, Harry!<br>- Ron, é muito real para mim, eu sei que o Draco não está me enganando.  
>- Mas Harr- antes que pudesse terminar, Draco o interrompeu.<br>- Wea- ele disfarçou uma tossida – Ronald, você não precisa acreditar em mim assim de repente, tudo que eu quero é que o Harry fique feliz, e ele não vai ficar até você voltar a conversar com ele.

Ron arregalou os olhos, mas depois controlou um pouco suas reações antes de responder.

- Não estava falando com você, Malfoy.  
>- Ron! – Harry exclamou – olha só, eu gosto muito de vocês dois e eu gostaria que vocês se dessem bem, ou pelo menos que vocês sejam educados um com o outro, você acha que pode fazer isso? Por mim?<p>

Ron pareceu pensar um pouco. Não queria perder seu melhor amigo então a melhor saída seria concordar e ficar de olho em Malfoy o tempo que essa amizade estúpida durasse.

- Tudo bem – ele murmurou, quase inaudível.

Harry abriu um sorriso brilhante e abraçou seu amigo.

- Obrigado – ele disse. – Significa muito para mim.  
>- Tá, tá, tanto faz.<p>

O ruivo olho para Harry incerto, estava liberado para ir embora agora não é? Não iria passar tempo mais do que necessário perto do loiro oxigenado.

- Err.. – Harry começou – se você quiser pode ir agora, mas se preferir, eu e Draco vamos dar uma volta no lago – ele convidou.  
>- Boa noite, Harry – respondeu Ron.<p>

Ele se virou, mas antes de entrar no Salão da Grifinória, olhou para trás e murmurou de má vontade.

- Boa noite, Malfoy.  
>- Boa noite, Ronald. – o loiro respondeu calmamente.<p>

Quando o ruivo fechou a porta, Draco se virou para Harry sorrindo e passando o braço em volta da cintura dele.

- Finalmente!

Harry sorriu do modo que Draco tanto amava.

- Obrigado por fazer isso por mim, eu sei que você não gosta muito do Ron, mas ele é meu melhor amigo e eu fico muito feliz de vocês dois pelo menos serem educados.  
>- Você está feliz ?<br>- Muito.  
>- Então eu também estou, Harry.<p>

Draco deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de Harry e se virou pegando na mão dele e começando a andar, mas o moreno ficou parado no lugar, puxando Draco de volta.

O loiro foi puxado com mais força do que esperado, e acabou com o peito pressionado contra o de Harry, o rosto dos dois muito próximo.

Harry sorriu timidamente e colocou seu rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do loiro.

- Hmmmmm – ele murmurou – você cheira tão bem.

Draco riu, ficando arrepiado enquanto o moreno _inocente_ e _inexperiente_, desenhava abstratamente com a ponta do nariz, no pescoço do sonserino.

O loiro escorregou sua mão, das costas, até o rosto de Harry, e o tirou de perto do seu pescoço, sorrindo. Ele olhou Harry nos olhos, e não quebrou o contato visual enquanto aproximava suas bocas.

Estavam tão perto, que Harry podia enxergar os cílios quase brancos de Draco, ele podia sentir o cheiro maravilhoso de baunilha do outro e ele queria mais, ele desejava com todas as células de seu corpo, poder chegar ainda mais perto, se fundir com o outro, se tornar um só.

Ele sentiu a respiração de Draco em seus lábios, e podia enxergar todos os tons nos olhos cinzas do loiro. O moreno começou a fechar seus olhos, já podia sentir os lábios de Draco raspando contra os seus, era questão de milimetros e os dois estariam conecta-

- Eu vou lá falar com el- Ron parou no local em que estava.

Harry e Draco assustados, pularam para o mais longe possível um do outro, os rostos tão corados que quase se comparavam com a cor do cabelo do amigo que acabara de atrapalhar o momento mais importante da vida dos dois.

- E-Eu só, a-achei que – o ruivo parou de falar, com o queixo caído e Hermione parada atrás dele.

- Harry? – a amiga chamou.  
>- Sim? – ele respondeu com a voz fraca.<br>- V-Você recebeu um pacote er.. da loja de material para Quadribol? Eu acho que é uma-  
>- Não! – o moreno exclamou – eu sei o que é, mas é uma surpresa para.. err.. é uma surpresa.<br>- T-Tudo bem – a amiga respondeu um pouco assustada. – Eu vou – ela apontou para dentro do salão, e puxou Ron junto, fechando o quadro.

Assim que os corações deles voltarem a bater em um ritmo normal, Draco soltou uma gargalhada histérica, andando em direção a Harry.

O moreno que estava muito sério, quebrou então, e começou a gargalhar junto de seu... namorado?

Os dois riam escândalosamente, perdendo a respiração e fazendo a barriga doer. E enquanto isso, Draco se aproximava.

Ele segurou as mãos de Harry, os dois ainda rindo, e em um rápido movimento, juntou os lábios deles.

As risadas que preenchiam o corredor escuro, desapareceram instantâneamente e Harry soltou suas mãos, colocando-as no pescoço de Draco, enquanto o outro colocava as suas em suas costas, acariciando.

Draco contornou a boca de Harry com sua língua e sem hesitar, o moreno partiu seus lábios, dando passagem para o loiro. As línguas deles se encontraram em uma dança lenta, carinhosa e cautelosa.

O sonserino queria que Harry aproveitasse seu primeiro beijo da melhor forma possível, e Harry queria guardar todos os momentos em sua memória para sempre.

O moreno deslizou as mãos para o cabelo de Draco, e segurou algumas mechas com mais força do que pretendia, mas o loiro não reclamou, ele soltou um pequeno gemido necessitado, e trouxe o corpo de Harry para mais perto do seu.

Eles não sabiam quem havia quebrado o beijo primeiro, procurando por ar, e tentando decifrar o momento. Eles ficaram com as testas coladas, ainda segurando um no outro como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo e com sorrisos bobos em seus lábios.

Eles não ouviram a porta do Salão Comunal se abrir de novo.

- Por Mérlin! Eu só queria dizer que eu te apoio mesmo você querendo namorar esse albino, mas se isso quer dizer que vocês vão ficar se agarrando na minha frente o tempo todo, eu tô fora! – exclamou Ron, vermelho como um pimentão.

Antes que ele pudesse fechar o quadro novamente, ele ouviu as gargalhadas dos dois garotos que ainda estavam segurando um ao outro, no corredor.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Acabooooooooooooooou ! Espero que tenham gostado do final, deixem review, e vai ter um epílogo ;)**

**Beijos :***


	21. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO - 23 ANOS DEPOIS**

O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida, a fumaça que os carros expeliam e as respiração dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas sacudiam em cima dos carrinhos cheios que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina loira acompanhava chorosa os irmãos, agarrada à mão do pai.

- Não vai demorar muito, e você também irá – disse Harry.  
>- Dois anos – fungou Lily – Quero ir <em>agora<em>!

Os passageiros olharam curiosos para as corujas quando a família se encaminhou em ziguezague para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Albus chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do barulho; seus dois filhos tinham retomado a mesma discussão de sempre.

- Eu vou para a Sonserina! – disse Albus e James riu.  
>- James, dá um tempo! – pediu o outro pai.<br>- Eu só disse que ele talvez fosse para a Corvinal! – defendeu-se James, rindo – Não vejo problema nisso!  
>- Mas eu quero ir para a Sonserina, igual o nosso pai – ele disse sorrindo para Draco.<br>- Mas o nosso _outro_ pai, foi para a Grifinória! – disse James.  
>- Sim, mas você já está lá, vai ser mais justo se eu for para a Sonserina.<p>

O loiro mais velho riu e se ajoelhou na frente do filho.

- Albus – ele disse baixinho, para ninguém mais, exceto Harry, ouvir – Não importa em qual casa você fique, nós teremos orgulho de você de qualquer modo. Mas se te ajuda, eu sei que aquele Chapéu tem uma grande afeição por Potter's e ele leva em consideração a sua escolha.

O moreno sorriu, se lembrando da história que seus pais lhe contaram tantas vezes.

- Agora me dê um grande abraço e vá despedir de seus irmãos.

Albus abraçou Draco, e depois abraçou Harry.

Ron e Hermione chegaram discutindo sobre as habilidades de Weasley para dirigir e Draco revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois nunca mudariam.

Ele olhou para seus filhos, com orgulho, mas percebeu que um deles estava estranhamente calado. Ele se aproximou.

- Scorp, o que foi?

O loirinho olhou timidamente para o pai, que mais uma vez teve que se ajoelhar naquele chão sujo. Sua calça estava arruinada.

- Eu não quero ir, pai.  
>- Mas você não estava todo animado ontem, conversando sobre isso com o Albus?<br>- Mas eu... – ele parou, tímido.  
>- Você o que? – o loiro perguntou gentilmente.<br>- Eu vou sentir falta de você, do papai e da Lily.

Draco sorriu.

- Nós também vamos sentir sua falta, meu amor, mas eu prometo que vamos escrever toda semana!  
>- Promete? – ele perguntou carente.<br>- Claro que sim! E a Lily também vai.  
>- Obrigado, pai, eu te amo.<br>- Hmm, eu também te amo meu dragãozinho.

Draco beijou a ponta do nariz de seu filho e se levantou, segurando a mão dele e o levando para perto dos outros. O loirinho menor logo ficou distraído com as outras crianças e mais uma vez animado para chegar em Hogwarts.

Harry passou o braço em volta da cintura de seu marido, e o trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. Estava muito frio.

Os pais assistiram seus filhos entrarem no trêm, um pedaço de seus corações indo junto com eles para Hogwarts. Harry pegou Lily no colo, que mais uma vez estava choramingando porque queria ir junto com seus irmãos.

O trêm começou a se deslocar e Draco colocou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, olhando o rosto dos filhos nas janelas, acenando animadamente.

Os três que ficaram para trás continuaram acenando e sorrindo, mesmo estando com a sensação de terem sido roubados ao ver o trêm se distanciando deles...

O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono. O trêm fez uma curva e eles pararam de acenar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – murmurou Draco para o marido, que tinha um olhar perdido.

Harry o beijou na testa, e deu um beijo na bochecha gordinha da filha.

- Sei que sim, eu tenho vocês dois comigo e não poderia ser um homem mais feliz.

Draco sorriu brilhantemente para o marido, e depois de atravessar a barreira mais uma vez, aparatou os outros dois para casa, em Grimmauld Place.


	22. Agradecimentos

**MUITO OBRIGADA A:**

**REVIEWS : Obrigada a todas as pessoas LINDAS, que deixaram reviews e me ajudaram a alcançar 135 comentários!**

**ALERTAS : Ali P. Malfoy, Amber Zoaldyeck Potter, Ana B. Rose, Ayame Natsuomi, BeatrizHyuuga, Debora Isaacs, Drarry cupcakes, Erika Wesley Kitsch, Fabianadat, Gabriela P.M, Giovana PMWS, Jessy Potter 2209, Ju , Lana231, Majuxis, Malfoy-Nina, Marina Michaelis, Mtulipa, Nicky Evans, PandoraMaria, Patronus Moonstone, ProngsPink, SDRMA, Sandra Longbottom, Sophi s2, Tonks Fenix, Uchiha Dark Moon, Yann Riddle Black**

**FAVORITOS : Ana B. Rose, Ayame Natsuomi, BeatrizHyuuga, Cailin James Malfoy, Debora Isaacs, Drarry cupcakes, Gabriela P.M, Giovana PMWS, Jady Black, Jessy Potter 2209, Mtulipa, Nicky Evans, Pandora Beaumont, PandoraMaria, Patronus Moonstone, ProngsPink, Sandra Longbottom, Tata27, Taty-Potter1, nana uzumaki, .**

**Obrigada também todos que passaram por aqui só pra ler e acompanhar ;)**

**Quero convidar todos para lerem minha fic 'Better Than I Know Myself', Drarry também!**

**Até mais!**

**01/02/2013**


End file.
